Steel Revolution (Now Old!)
by NarayanK
Summary: After isolating himself from the League of Legends for six months, Mordekaiser returns to the scene once more. The Iron Revenant finds himself living in a chaotic "household," fighting in the Summoner's Rift, and facing many unique situations he had never thought of facing before. Hopefully, the iron man would stay safe and healthy.
1. Iron Revenant!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riot Games and its creations.**

* * *

" _All things must die… and yet I live on. And we all know 'you only live once.'" –Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant_

* * *

" _Sickness sustains me!"_

The League of Legends was an organization that aimed to settle political conflicts in a systematic way. However, as much as how it was designed to settle conflicts, denizens of Valoran found the matches that the League held to be rather entertaining. It took very little time to calm citizens about the fact that an Institute of War had been built. Being a rather new organization compared to other ancient "peaceful groups," the Institute was impressive in the sense that it did show clear effects.

The idea of waging war to settle political means became unviable, skirmishes became less frequent, and the common death rate decreased considerably. Clearly, the Institute's presence was a significant one, and it made sure to flaunt it to the countries of Valoran to discourage lethal rivalries.

The Institute itself served more as a shelter for the League's champions. In fact, many champions found the Institute more comfortable than their own homes. Other than the entertaining matches held, the champions spent their times happily. But there was one problem.

The champions were always locked up in the Champions' Break.

At one point, summoners began to swarm around champions to the point where they had to escape. A particular mummy received an injury due to the sheer amount of people inside the Mess Hall, which served as a call of retreat for the others. While their absence did bring serenity in the Mess Hall, Break Room, and various other places, however, the champions decided to cling to the Champions' Break as much as they could. Thus, the League of Legends drew greater interest due to the rarity of the champions' appearances.

Yes, the building containing these champions were pretty rowdy compared to other places.

But one champion was missing… A champion that had been long forgotten. And this champion was also the reason why some matches could not start at all.

"Face it. This is a battle your holy knights cannot prevail over the undead!"

The very champion that had been banned in so many games to the point where nearly everyone forgot about him.

"It's useless! My necromancy is so great, your holy armor is gutter trash to me!"

The very champion that could confidently eat Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, for breakfast.

" _ **MWA HA HA HA! TIME TO SHRED!**_ "

 _Mordekaiser._

Mordekaiser was no ordinary champion. He had set up a record for not showing up to a single League of Legends match for six straight months. Rumors claimed that Viktor, out of all champions, had to prevent Luxanna Grownguard from being cooked in an iron pot; losing one of the League's brightest champions would have caused an outrage within the fans, after all. Though injuries in the League of Legends healed quickly, they were not the same outside of it.

He was the Iron Revenant. The Master of _Metal_ in so many ways. Not even Vladimir could slither out of his iron grip when he snapped. In fact, six months had soothed his mind with the help of video games. Controlling a legion of undead in a video game was the least he could do to satisfy his urges without ticking off some sensitive bums.

"Eat this! That! Those! These! Everything and everyone shall kneel before my wrath! Ha ha ha!"

Contrary to popular belief, however, something about this Master of Metal felt was not well-known.

"Take that, you shining nincompoop."

He acted quite human.

People settled with the idea that he was a dead man. After all, living men would normally not get the idea to shove Lulu into a closet filled with dead piranhas. He had a beating heart, which was the reason why he was alive. He had skin; he was not a hollow shell. His heart was certainly not the purest, but his mind was definitely not that dumb.

There was also the fact that his past was a bit hazy. He remembered some details, but he concluded that the parts he could not remember were insignificant to him. After all, who needed a past if they could destroy futures in video games?

Putting down his GameMace controller down, which actually resembled Mordekaiser's weapon of choice, the Iron Revenant leaned comfortably on his couch made of stainless steel. To him, the new life he granted to himself was heaven. He could practically roll around the entire place without having anyone think that he was trying to do something drastic.

Then, he heard something knock on a door.

Mordekaiser's eyes jerked open, revealing two red glowing slits in the fairly dark room. Only the television light made things less eerie.

 _Did someone just knock on the door?_ He thought. _Actually, that wouldn't make sense. It's probably a hiccup the stupid Institute made._

Something knocked on the door again.

That also meant that it knocked on Mordekaiser's annoyance.

Bolting up from his sofa, he stormed up a long staircase towards an iron door with heavy footsteps as he slammed it open. In front of him was a male summoner who wore purple robes. Though parts of his face were concealed by a hood, the other parts showed his fear. Mordekaiser summoned Nightfall, one of the more sophisticated maces he had, as he grabbed the summoner by his collar.

" _You only need to knock_ _ **ONCE**_ _, fool!_ What could it possibly be that made those wretched magi send you down _my_ basement?!"

"I-Uh-Ah-P-Please!" The summoner screamed in terror. "Please let me go! I'm too young to die! I have important news! I-"

"You seem pretty damn fond of a particular vowel, summoner. I this, I that… _Speak clearly, you bumbling fool!_ _ **Shut up and summarize your message in ten words!**_ "

The young summoner gulped before thinking of a way to summarize his message. A few seconds was all it took before he blurted out,

"The Institute wants you to attend the next Rift battle!"

"…The _Institute,_ huh…"

Mordekaiser lifted the summoner closer to his face as his deathly red eyes glowed brighter. "Tell me, _summoner_ ; why would they summon me, the Master of Metal, the lord of legions, the _Almighty Iron Man_ to one of their petty games after leaving me alone for such a long time?! _**Did they not grant me freedom?!**_ "

"T-There is another reason they sent me! I swear, it's important!"

"And what is so important that _sent you down to my paradise?!_ "

" _ **THEY WANT YOU TO MOVE IN WITH THE OTHER CHAMPIONS!**_ "

"Wha-?!"

Move in with the other champions?

Weren't they as insane as he was?!

Sure, they may not have been as violent as him, but they were supremely annoying to hang around with. Not only were they weak, but they aggravated him far too much to earn his sympathy. Being bottled up with such rats…

"U-Umm… are you alright… s-sir?"

" _ **GUARGGGGH!**_ _THAT'S_ _ **MASTER**_ _FOR YOU!_ "

Mordekaiser's mace smashed into the summoner, causing the boy to fly straight out of the deep basement painfully. He would live; that is, if he could withstand major injuries. The very fact that he put a safety spell on his own mace was already humble on Mordekaiser's part.

In a rampage of insults and complaints, the lord of undead decided not to leave. Oh, he would see how far the Institute of War would go to drag him out.

 _Just wait,_ he thought grouchily. _Tomorrow, they're probably going to bring in a bunch of mages to forcefully drag me out of my basement._

And so, the lord of undead decided to wait it out.

* * *

 **Day 1**

It turned out that Mordekaiser was a prophet of his own despair.

As the door to his basement was knocked on fervently, Mordekaiser sighed as he took out a machine gun.

Yes, he kept a machine gun in his basement. It had served its purpose as a decorative item well until that very moment.

Kicking the door open, Mordekaiser pointed his machine gun at the elite mages that were sent to bring Mordekaiser to the surface of the Institute. Their eyes widened as one of them quickly blasted a spell at the Iron Revenant's firearm, jamming it effectively. Angered that his decorative weapon turned into an actual decorative item, Mordekaiser threw the firearm on the ground as he raised his fists.

"Come and get some, you f _ **#$%**_ s."

The mages complied well, but it only led to their downfall. As soon as they blasted binding magic at the lord of undead, he took out a pack of Bilgewater bombs he had stolen from Thresh, the Chain Warden, who had stolen them from Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge, who had stolen them from Miss Fortune, the-

It was a long story.

Taken aback by the sudden appearance of explosives, the mages directed their attentions to the bombs that were thrown to the skies, preparing to push them towards the skies with their magic. Without any hesitation, the lord of undead rushed over and punched the people away from him. They tumbled down the Institute of War like uncontrollable ragdolls as they realized a hospital trip would be necessary for what was to come.

The Master of Metal sighed as he dusted his gauntlets, returning to his lair.

* * *

 **Day 2**

A larger group of mages ended up staring at the iron door.

"Go first," one of them urged as an argument of the century began. Knocking on the Iron Revenant's door was no mere game; it held the power to decide whether all of them fell or triumphed over their mission.

After ten minutes' worth of discussing over how they should open Mordekaiser's door, they decided to open the door from a distance. Standing at least ten feet away from the door, one of the mages conjured a fist composed of solidified wind as he commanded it to knock on the door.

No response came from the basement.

He knocked the door again.

Suddenly, the door blasted off of its hinges, flying towards the mages. They were unable to escape, however, for the door increasingly expanded its own size as it approached the men and women sent to bring Mordekaiser to the Institute of War.

The lord of undead snorted as he watched the mages fly away along with his old door. Staring at the now open basement, he decided to leave it as it was just to show how willing he was to drag out the battle in his favor.

* * *

 **Day 3**

"Surely, he should have a soft spot for fluffy things," one of the mages from the day before hypothesized as they stood in front of the entrance to the basement. None of them seemed like they wanted to venture down to the dark depths.

So they brought Teemo.

"I'll scout ahead," Teemo said as he scuttled down the endlessly long staircase.

The mages waited for some kind of reaction from the lord of undead, but they were greeted by silence. Forced to stare at the narrow pit of darkness in front of them, they waited.

A series of sound explosions erupted from the basement. Everyone doubted that Teemo had the ability to blow someone up with a dart gun.

A few seconds later, Mordekaiser appeared. He walked up the stairs slowly. When he reached the entrance, he tossed the charred body of the Swift Scout and went back down as if nothing happened.

The mages remained still as they stared at the severely obliterated yordle. Teemo remained smiling, but they all knew that was the same expression he made before he went down to the basement.

To put it nicely, he got wrecked.

* * *

 **Day 4**

"Something tells me we're doing something wrong," one of the summoners said. "Maybe we need to find what he likes."

"He likes to destroy things, you idiot." Another summoner responded immediately. "We just need to set up a trap rather than confront him directly."

So the summoners set up a rune trap in front of the entrance. Deciding that they could lure the lord of undead to the trap, one of the summoners conjured an illusion of Teemo and sent him down the basement. He made it so that the Swift Scout would dodge any of the attacks the Master of Metal made. A particularly useful ability for whenever he wanted to snoop about.

As expected, the lord of undead roared when he realized that Teemo somehow became faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. The illusion ran up the stairs as the lord of undead chased after him, obliterating the walls of the narrow staircase with Nightfall as Mordekaiser attempted to flatten the fluffy creature.

Right when he left his basement door, a large rune prison sealed the Master of Metal.

" _ **WE DID IT!**_ " The mages screamed. After a grueling series of trial-and-error, they finally captured the Master of Metal. That meant they could stop doing the horrifyingly annoying mission they were tasked to-

Mordekaiser snapped his fingers, causing metal cages to burst out of the ground around the mages.

"…"

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mordekaiser turned around and slapped the prison rune, instantly breaking the magic around him as he went back down his basement.

The mages simply remained still as they watched the iron man leave.

* * *

 **Day 5**

Mordekaiser heard something walking down the stairs. It had been five days since the onslaught of useless attempts to bring him back to the League of Legends had begun. Unfortunately for the Institute of War, he had no qualms on outright rejecting its demands. He doubted that they would get him back to the League by normal means.

 _Whatever,_ he thought grouchily as he cracked his knuckles, preparing to summon Nightfall once more. _I've survived Four Nights At Morde's. The fifth night should be a piece of cake._

As the sound of the footsteps grew louder and louder, his patience grew thinner and thinner. He wanted to get that stupid sound out of the way and go back to his Dark Souls III session.

And thus, the sound of the footsteps softened when it finally left the staircase and touched the ground of the basement.

Summoning his mace, the lord of undead leapt over his metal couch and raised his weapon over his shoulder, ready to smash the intruder against one of the metallic walls. He would give the Institute of War a painful reminder that he would not comply by their standards.

Through normal circumstances, that was.

In front of him stood an auburn-haired man who grew a small beard and mustache. He was middle-aged, and his light blue eyes were what caught the Iron Revenant's attention.

This man was once his most faithful summoner.

"Mercedes," Mordekaiser muttered as he lowered his weapon. "So this is how it all boils down to, huh?"

The auburn-haired summoner smiled. "Mordekaiser," he said as he stood still. "It's been six months since we met each other."

"Time flies by too slowly," the lord of undead grumbled. "I'm surprised it hasn't been six years. I pretty much completed nearly every video game in my library at the moment."

"Yes, yes," Mercedes said as he nodded. "But Mordekaiser, I have a personal request before we get to anything."

"And that is…?"

Mercedes softly closed his eyes for a brief moment as he opened them again, a small smile still on his face.

" _ **Please don't kill me.**_ "

"You're still scared sh _ **$%**_ less of my weapon even after six months of inactivity."

Releasing a sigh he held for quite a long time, the summoner admitted, "Look, even _if_ I became a high-summoner, I don't think any summoner is used to getting flung around by a mace."

"Except you."

"We do not speak of those days, Mordekaiser."

The lord of undead grinned as he relished upon the days he spent with the Demacian summoner. Yes, those were _good_ days: he would talk to Mercedes, pick him up and throw him against a wall, headbutt him repeatedly for not buying him burritos, punch his chin whenever he lost a video game match with him, and most importantly, smash his mace against the summoner's back when he just felt like it.

Mercedes shivered and asked with a somewhat disturbed expression, "Why am I getting a feeling you're having unpleasant thoughts to the human mind?"

"Because I find it pleasant," the lord of undead chuckled. "Simple as that."

"…Anyway, the Institute wants you back because of three reasons."

At the mentioning of _reasons_ , the Iron Revenant grew curious. "And what _reasons_ might they be, Mercedes?"

As he took out a small list given to him by the Institute itself, he recited what the organization told him.

" _In the case that champions are left idle for too long, three of the following situations may occur._

"A. _They may begin to feel paranoid about summoners not picking them and undergo depression._

"B. _They may lose faith in the Institute of War and commit questionable actions._

" _And most importantly,_ C. _They may become_ _ **loners.**_

" _The champions of the League of Legends should, at the very least, avoid becoming social outcasts from a community that has people rooting for them. While most champions display decency to their fans, cases like Mordekaiser's isolation may influence others to be less active in society._ "

Mercedes put the paper away as he concluded, "And that is why the Institute wants you to return. Mind you that I said _Institute_ , and not _me._ "

Though the Iron Revenant did not care for the Institute's intentions, he did find the lack of League battles to be somewhat strange to him. The reason why he stopped participating in the League of Legends was due to repetition. Everything about the League felt stale after he smashed his mace against the same opponents over and over again. The matchmaking system was terrible in the sense that it constantly pit Mordekaiser against only certain champions. He grew sick of the repetition quickly, because not only did he become too powerful at one point, but the Institute of War actually demanded him to use even less of his powers in the League matches.

Even though he already was holding back.

"I have to admit though, I would prefer having you back at the Rift," the summoner admitted. "It's not every day you can see an iron juggernaut rolling over a bunch of powerful-looking fighters."

The iron man felt into a state of thoughtfulness as silence fell between the two. One of Mordekaiser's primary reasons to leave the League was boredom.

But if he found a solution to cure the boredom, then perhaps bearing with some idiots would be a good deal if his reward was caving their face in again.

"I will think about it," the Iron Revenant decided.

Mercedes cracked a small grin. "I will be looking forward to tomorrow, then."

As the high-summoner left, Mordekaiser sighed. He turned to the television screen that lit the dark room.

 _Continue?_ The game asked.

The lord of undead shut the game system off and made quick preparations for departure.

* * *

 **STEEL RE-REVOLUTION**

* * *

...

...

...

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Welcome to Steel Re-Revolution, the second reboot of Steel Revolution and also the (technically) true successor to Steel Revolution (Old!), which is soon going to be labeled Steel Revolution (Oldest!) lol**

 **The purpose for the second reboot is to get back on track of what made the old Steel Revolution good and improve it! I am not expecting its story to be as venturous as the first reboot, but ultimately, it is definitely going to re-achieve its original comedy factor once more. This also means that the lore for this thing will also be very random and mix-matchy with Riot's actual lore.**

 **With that said… some of you may have a lot of questions. And that's okay, because I literally rebooted this story twice now. But this will almost surely be the final reboot, as I feel confident in improve in both writing and comedy!**

 **Now, we just need to hope that my new chapter ideas will actually make you happy.**


	2. The Champions' Break!

" _That feeling when living things aren't highly overrated." –Thresh, the Chain Warden_

* * *

Games? Check. Console? Check. Controllers? Check. Television? Check.

Everything else? Like he gave a rat's a _ **#%**_ about anything else.

With a magic pouch that had been given to him by Yorick, the Gravedigger, Mordekaiser packed his most important "useless crap" up. At that point, he had nothing important to keep other than himself and his games. What else did he have? Productive hobbies?

 _Bah,_ the lord of undead thought carelessly. _I could get productive whenever I feel like it._

Ever since Mercedes convinced him to consider a grand return to the Summoner's Rift, the Iron Revenant found himself reminiscing upon his past achievements. He swept the Fields of Justice with an iron hand at one point, but those times had become boring to him for a while. Perhaps if he returned, the Institute of War would be smart enough to spice things up.

"…Well…"

The iron man muttered as he hung the pouch by his armored hip,

"Time to go now…"

* * *

When Mordekaiser emerged from the basement, he found himself striding down the heart of the Institute itself. A few female summoners screamed silently at his sudden appearance, and some of the security guards prepared magic spells in case he began to wreak havoc. The Iron Revenant snickered at the ever-increasing atmosphere of hostility around him; had his reputation not fallen off even after six months, after all?

"Mommy," a child asked nearby the iron man, "is he a clown?"

… _What?_

"H-Honey, don't say that!"

"But he looks like a clown!"

…

 _Calm down, Mordekaiser,_ the Iron Revenant told himself as he barely controlled his anger from spiraling out of control. _It's just a child. There's nothing you can get out of using a child as a baseball to satisfy your anger. It's just a-_

"It's funny!"

" _ **I'M NOT A CLOWN!**_ " The Master of Metal roared, scaring off the parent-and-child duo of unintentional annoyance.

 _Ugh… Okay, so not everyone remembers me. I'll just have to stuff fear into every single one of them once more._

Ignoring further disturbances within his trip to the dreaded Champions' Break, he walked in silence. One of the security guards had the decency to ask what business he had with the Institute of War, and Mordekaiser responded by punching him in the face without turning away from his path. The rest of the trip did not feature any more pests that wanted to get some kind of information out of him.

He would comply by Mercedes' advice, but he definitely did not feel like walking over to the High Council any sooner. Though it was basically one of the vital portions of the Institute due to having powerful summoners attending it, he found nothing of importance in it. It did pointless, time-consuming things that he could not care any less about.

A few minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the Champions' Break- a huge, huge building that rivaled palaces in terms of size. The building was also where nearly all (if not all) champions lived in. A piece of paper was plastered on the entrance.

Walking up to the note, the lord of undead tore it off the entrance. " _Your home is at the top floor. For the time being, try making some friends or something. –Mercedes_ "

The lord of undead sighed.

The Champions' Break was admittedly huge. The halls were vast, decorative fountains of lucid water placed here and there. The amount of stairs seemed to have increased during Mordekaiser's absence, and a new elevator had been installed. The hallways in generally had a decent amount of detail put into them, but ultimately, they looked pretty empty.

And plants. Now there were several plants chucked into random areas.

"These whole… _living_ … things… are highly overrated," the Iron Revenant muttered.

Mordekaiser sighed as he walked deeper into the Champions' Break. As he traversed down the building he once dreaded, something caught his eye. In the middle of the first floor's large hallway was a figure sitting on a bench.

The iron man felt giddy.

"O' de le joy! The first thing that's remotely close to _living_ is a person sitting on a boring bench. How swell."

Stomping towards the bench, the Master of Metal observed the quiet figure.

A frail lady slept peacefully on the bench, her hair floating in an odd fashion. Some sort of aura caused her clothes to move idly. What caught his attention the most was the strange string instrument she had with her.

Normally, men would fawn over such sleeping beauties.

But Mordekaiser was a clear exception, as he proceeded to take out a steel camera. As quietly as he could, the lord of undead legions crept next to her as he moved one of her pigtails a little. After making sure she did not wake up, the Iron Revenant let the hair cross over his face as he took a picture of himself.

Lo behold, he finally took a picture with something that resembled a long mustache.

"I could use this to win the _Bestest, Awesomest, Trollest Troll of the Year_ ," he mused.

Letting go of the hair, Mordekaiser put away the camera. He looked back at the woman, only to find a pair of eyes staring back at him.

The two stared at each other for a while.

Then the woman smiled softly. Her unfazed gaze disturbed the Iron Revenant.

 _Something is strange about that smile…_

The lord of undead wondered how the woman stared at him with so little fear. She only seemed startled by his presence.

Then again, a kid just called him an armored clown.

Keeping a poker face on, the Iron Revenant turned away from the lady, resisting the urge to punch her to the heavens. He felt his ego deflate even further just by looking at her smile, and he _loved_ his own ego. Mordekaiser took a deep breath as he looked back at the woman, ready to blurt incoherent words out to scare her.

A melody of the plucking of strings made him shiver.

The blue-haired woman plucked at the instrument she had with her, and much to the lord of undead's surprise, the music was pleasant. As she came to a stopping point, the iron man suddenly told her,

"Do that thing again."

The lady's soft smile turned into a confused expression. She pointed at her instrument, seeking a confirmation to his request.

"Yes, yes," Mordekaiser nodded. "That _thing_. That thing made of whatever it's made of. The noise makes me feel so high- I mean, good."

The maven plucked more strings, causing the Master of Metal to twitch erratically. A strange joy found its way to his cold heart as the music played. He could do this all day-

"Wait a second, I should be finding my room right now."

Bolting up from his hunched position, the Iron Revenant revealed his full height as he roared,

" _ **Woman!**_ "

Startled by his loud voice, the lady jumped as her eyes went round.

"You play pleasant music that soothes my ears. I give you permission to tell me your name."

The maiden blinked, remaining still for a few seconds as a small, but nervous smile entered her once confused face.

"…What?"

But then the confused expression returned as the lord of undead became confused. Plucking more of her strings, the string instrumentalist looked up at him expectantly.

"…Woman, I have no idea what you're trying to say but _unholy Athene this feels so good_ _ **my body is literally vibrating. It feels GOOD! AWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

Mordekaiser jumped around like a certain, hellish centaur before retreating to the newly installed elevator. However, the Maven of Strings was not in the mood to jump so excitedly. It seemed that her magic did not work.

Therefore, she was unable to talk to him.

Sona wondered why she could not talk to the huge warrior clad in steel-grey armor.

* * *

Mordekaiser went to the top floor to find his new "home." His dormitory lay at the very end of the hallway behind a wooden door. Unlike the other floors, the top floor's hallway was noticeably narrower, as it contained only one dorm.

The dormitory itself was not half-bad. There were many rooms inside, with a ridiculously large living room that showed the entire Institute through a wide window. Even the bathroom was large, and apparently, the toilet had been resized for Mordekaiser's comfort. It lacked something crucial, however.

It lacked _metal._

The instant moment he entered the room, he renovated it. No longer were the walls and surfaces of the room covered with non-metal materials. Iron walls with a touch of metallic decorations and furniture he himself came up with. The Iron Revenant snickered as he added a throne nearby the wide window so that he could relish upon the puny mortals' pathetic achievement that was the Institute of War.

"This isn't half-bad," he admitted.

"It ain't half-bad at all."

* * *

An hours later, Sona informed Garen, the Might of Demacia, on the issue she had with her communication magic. She thought that something was wrong with her ability in general, but judging by how Garen was able to hear the words she intended on sending to him, it was just a strange circumstance.

It seemed that Garen had a response to Sona's issue.

" _ **You WHAT?! SONA, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT MAN IS?! He is Mordekaiser, a ruthless leader of the**_ _ **Shadow Isles**_ _ **! He's known to try killing anyone who ticks him off enough; I had to silence my sister multiple times just to save her life! Heck, she even got captured by him at one point and I barely saved her by requesting Viktor out of all people to talk that monster out of what he tried to do! Do you know what he tried to do?! He tried to boil her alive! And of all things you just had to meet him on a bright day right after he visited the Champions' Break for the first time ever in one year?! You do realize that he had avoided the Champions' Break longer than he had been inactive, right? But first things first, you need to keep in mind that what you did was**_ _ **EXTREMELY**_ _ **RISKY!**_ "

Sona blinked, her hair ruffled due to Garen shaking her shoulders throughout his entire message. She decided to resort to using telepathic communication rather than using her harp to communicate. Though it was less likely that the people she talked with would be able to detect her aura through her harp's tune, she decided that it had a higher chance of not reaching the people she communicated with.

" _But… But Sir Garen,_ " she spoke quietly, feeling pressured by Garen's intensely wide eyes. " _There was something strange about this man._ "

The Might of Demacia took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit. He asked wearily, "And what might that be, Lady Sona?"

The Maven of Strings wondered if she should inform the brown-haired knight of justice about what the lord of undead meant by " _unholy Athene_ ," but decided it was just a cultural difference. Still, she did not expect the iron warrior to be a general of the Shadow Isles. Though she felt a bit fearful just by the name "Shadow Isles," she still hoped that what she did would not put herself under danger.

From what she experienced, however, Mordekaiser did not seem to be hostile to her. She hoped it stayed that way, or perhaps, go as far as to befriend him.

"… _It seems I cannot remember what I wanted to ask, but thank you very much, Sir Garen. I shall be wary._ "

Garen felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He could not stand it when a beautiful lady like Sona looked up to him like that. Do not doubt him! He did not plan on leaping over the boundary of friendship, as he saw her simply as a faithful friend.

And much to his own surprise, it had stayed that way pretty well.

Outside of Garen's dormitory were two women standing right at the door.

Luxanna Crownguard felt worried about her brother. Right now, he was with a bombshell of a woman in his room, and never did he willingly let in women until Sona popped up. Was he trying to do something drastic? Or perhaps he wanted to confess his love? Or maybe it was something really unethical and unfitting of two noble Demacians?! Either way, she focused intently on their conversation. They seemed to care for one another, so that was already another danger sign…

Next to Lux was Katarina du Couteau, who instinctively had a dagger nailed into the wall next to the door. Having known Garen for a long time, she was quite interested in the sudden turn of events. Something about the situation was juicy… in a very annoying way. She had her own reasons to appreciate Garen even as a Noxian, and she certainly did want him to experience joy from the good deeds he did fervently.

But the woman known as Sona was a dangerous weapon to all men alike.

"How _clever,_ " Katarina whispered to herself as she continued to hear the conversation, her grip on the knife stabbed into the wall beginning to tremble immensely. "Attacking directly is her forte? Well, it's not like I'm interest in her tactics or anything…"

"…Uh, Kat?" Lux whispered to the Sinister Blade as she eyed the sharp weapon. "T-That knife looks pretty intimidating, you know…"

Lux whimpered when Katarina ignored her and proceeded to tremble even harder.

" _But Sir Garen, why have you brought me to your room?_ " Sona asked timidly. " _And there are so many… swords._ "

Garen asked shyly,

"Well… Want to see _my_ sword?"

The two women outside of his room froze deathly still.

" _Your… sword?_ "

"Yes, my personal sword. The one I do not use outside of this room."

Lux and Katarina felt their hearts beating faster than ever.

"D-Does he enjoy that kind of stuff?!" Lux quietly, but hastily, asked Katarina.

The Sinister Blade seemed equally confused and answered honestly, "I don't know! He sure didn't try to share it to _me_ , that's for sure."

"…What are you implying?"

The soft voice of Sona further frightened them. " _S-Sir Garen, what are you doing? And why are you being so… sneaky about this?_ "

"Eh? Ah! Uh, that's because I want to share it with someone I trust."

Both Lux and Katarina turned away from the door and slammed their heads against the ground, screaming internally,

 _ **ARE YOU SAYING YOU CAN'T TRUST**_ _ **ME**_ _ **?!**_

" _W-S-Sir Garen! That is…!_ "

The blonde Demacian and the red-haired Noxian bolted up from the ground and pressed their ears against the door, their eyes wide and their cheeks flushed.

" _It looks… intimidating…_ "

"He he! Actually, I never use this in battle. Sure, I swung it around in the bathroom before, but it turns out it was too big to do that in such a cramped area. I always hit my body wash with it, unfortunately."

Steam seeped out of the two eavesdropping women.

"…Do you want to hold it?"

Everyone gasped. Lux pressed her hands against mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud. Katarina tore out the dagger from the wall and pressed her hands against her head. Mordekaiser screamed as he realized there was a dust ball that had been stuck on Nightfall for the past six months.

But he screamed in his room, so no one noticed his plight(?).

" _M-May I?_ "

May I?!

"Do not worry, Lady Sona. No one is around to hear us."

NO ONE TO HEAR THEM?!

" _O-Okay…_ "

 _ **OKAY?!**_

Lux took out her light staff as she used it to exert her own boiling emotions, while Katarina began twirling the dagger she tore out of the wall.

Meanwhile, the Maven of Strings held what appeared to be a model sword from Diablo II. Garen actually received the sword as a gift from Xin Zhao, who had been known among his friends to enjoy playing video games for quite some time. It was huge, but since it was not a real sword, it was not as heavy as a steel weapon. It did look realistic for what it was, though.

" _L-Like this?_ "

The sight of a fragile Sona having trouble holding a model sword sent Garen to a world of bliss. A shy maven was an awesome maven- no offense given to the maven herself. He closed his eyes as he remained still with an open smile, day-dreaming a tiny Sona slashing away dozens of stupid monsters that dared to attack her.

" _Sir… Garen…?_ "

"…Huh? Oh, uh. Ha ha! Sorry, I just didn't imagine you out of all people to hold this thing of mine."

" _I-Is that so?_ "

"Yes! In fact, that big sword might even fit well with your-"

The door suddenly burst open, catching the Might of Demacia off-guard. Whirling around, the brown-haired man's eyes widened as he saw Lux and Katarina flying towards him.

With real weapons in hand.

" _ **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**_ "

"Lux? Kat?! What in the world are you- _**GUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

Garen went into a world of pain. Something he definitely did not deserve. The lord of undead snickered as he tossed the dustball he discovered in a trashcan.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So far so good.**

 **Next chapter: "Mordekaiser's Invitation!"**


	3. Mordekaiser's Invitation!

_"It is not what you think it is." -Everyone who watched Halo 5's campaign trailers after finishing Halo 5's actual campaign_

* * *

News of Mordekaiser's return spread quickly.

With obvious results.

Many of the dormitories were locked in unique fashions. Some were cast with measly protection spells and others were flat-out barricaded. Certain dorm rooms had an obnoxious amount of mushrooms, shards of stone, and fire blocking the doors. Having set up his room, the lord of undead sat on his throne as he watched over the Institute of War.

"Beautiful…

"…ly pathetic."

Getting up from his iron seat, the Iron Revenant left his dormitory. He went down to the first floor lobby and found nothing but emptiness. Just what he needed; a dead morning.

The bench he found the blue-haired lady on was empty. Perhaps she had finally learned of his might. It would explain why she no longer sat there, after all, as she looked like a person who would roam around quiet places in search of serenity. The woman was not something he wanted to think about, however, as the bench itself interested him.

Bringing his heavy footsteps with him, the Iron Revenant sat on the bench smaller than his own mace.

It was surprisingly sturdy.

The armored Shadow Isles warlord put himself in a comfortable sitting position. He realized why the maven liked the bench; it was pretty good. And for a small bench, its wideness was not a problem. He could even lie down on it.

It was a shame his beloved mace could not enjoy the pleasure he felt from sitting on it.

"Maybe I should chuck this into my room," he muttered.

As he got himself accustomed to the bench, he felt a presence approaching him. At first, he tried to disregard it. He quickly noticed that the presence felt familiar. Pretending to be asleep, the Iron Revenant waited to see who the figure was.

A few seconds after the familiar presence approached him further, his eyes jerked open. He turned and found the Maven of Strings standing next to him.

It was her again.

 _No wonder she came at a strangely slow pace…_

The Iron Revenant sighed as he looked back down at the ground. Sona seemed to be quite nervous, as she shivered whenever the iron man made small sudden movements. He was, after all, a commander of thousands of undead, and his anger could be harnessed into physical violence at any moment. Still, she wanted to get along with all of the champions in the League. If there was a sliver of hope in befriending even the less friendly-looking champions, then she would take it immediately.

So she sat next to him.

An unheard wave of gasps spread throughout the first floor's dormitories.

"Woman."

Sona jumped a little as she turned to face the lord of undead with a small smile. She then decided to try playing her instrument again in an attempt to communicate with the Iron Revenant.

The Shadow Isles general shivered as he twitched erratically. "Whoa- _ho-hoa, that feels so freaking intoxicatiiiiiing-_ no, wait a minute. Woman! Stop plucking those strings to make me feel good!"

The Maven of Strings silently whimpered as she heard the Master of Metal out.

"In case you do not know, I am Lord Mordekaiser. I am the 'Iron Hand of the Shadow Isles.'"

She nodded.

"And due to the fact that I have no… _friends…_ "

Sona noticed the hint of disgust put into a particular term. Mordekaiser really did not know what use "friends" could be put to, especially if they were from outside of the Shadow Isles.

"…I have decided to bring myself closer to- _**GUARRRRRRGH! DAMN FLIES!**_ "

Mordekaiser summoned Nightfall as he smashed it into the ground in front of him. Despite the heavy protection spell placed on the mace, the portion of the ground was obliterated, leaving marks made by the spiky morning star. At the center of the impact, a fly twitched as it died away. The lord of undead sighed as he sat back down, turning to the Maven of Strings.

The expression on her face implied that she was on the verge of crying. Mordekaiser let his mace disappear with a cute little "poof!"

"…I have decided to bring myself closer to the other champions. Arrogance is something I find highly unappreciative from others, but you have shown little."

Still standing, the lord of undead snapped a finger as he let a metallic letter pop into his hand. He handed it to the Maven of Strings. Looking up at the letter, Sona timidly took the letter with her two hands. She opened a knob on it, allowing the metallic piece of metal to reveal _another_ piece of metal with words engraved on it. The Demacian maiden carefully slid it out as she read its contents.

* * *

 _Dear Woman,_

 _You have been invited to the Dining Room of Pain. There will be pain, food, and pain. There will also be metal. Along with suffering. And more metal. Also, there will be lots, and LOTS of pain if I haven't mentioned that already._

 _You will accept this invitation and dine with me, unless you are a jerk and want to hurt my feelings._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mordekaiser, the Paladin of Pain_

 _P.S. There will be pain._

* * *

Sona looked up to Mordekaiser, who stared at her with an idle expression. What could he possibly be thinking? The monster of a man towered over her, fully armored from head to toe. And said monster was waiting to have a dinner invitation accepted or declined. For some reason, she felt as if the metal man was not as bad as he seemed.

Except the entire "pain" ordeal. He seemed to enjoy pain a bit too much.

 _Should I accept?_ Sona thought as she felt conflicted emotions. Garen told her to be wary of Mordekaiser's intentions, but she had no clue as to what the iron man was thinking. And so far, the iron man made no attempts to actually hurt her…

It would not hurt to accept his invitation if she wanted to know more about him.

 _Right…?_

Mustering up her courage, the blue-haired Demacian nodded. At her response, the Iron Revenant sighed in relief. Any answer would have made him sigh in relief, really, for he had been holding his breath for a long time.

"Alright. Woman, you shall meet me in two hours! Until then, prepare yourself. But really, the only thing you need to prepare is your _body._ _**Ha ha ha!**_ "

Though she did not know what he meant by the last statement, she concluded that all the lord of undead wanted was her presence.

And indeed, she was correct. Because the Iron Revenant really did not care about whatever she brought to the dinner. A burger, a shotgun, and even a table were all good to bring as long as they did not annoy or hurt him.

But perhaps the strange instrument the Demacian lady held would be something he could look forward to.

Mordekaiser bolted towards the elevator, intent on cleaning his room. He would organize it even further and make the dormitory befitting of a metallic lord of undead!

 _You will see my true colors tonight, maiden!_ He thought as he snickered. _For I have a little request tonight!_

 _ **THERE WILL BE METAL!**_

Sona blinked as she watched the Iron Revenant run too quickly and crash into the elevator door a bit too powerfully. The Master of Metal fell on his back, leaving the elevator door in an admittedly frightening condition. As the battered doors opened, he stood right back up and zipped into the elevator as if nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath, Sona sighed with the letter still in her hands. She stood up from the bench as she placed the letter on her instrument. Taking the stairs was not a bad route to take, as she could simply float up the flights of stairs.

As she left, some of the dormitory doors opened. Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman, emerged with his gear fully intact. Zed, the Master of Shadows, emerged with his gear fully intact as well, but the shadow clone behind him danced like an idiot. Gangplank left his dormitory just to buy more oranges.

And more and more champions left their dormitories.

If something were to happen to the beautiful and kind Maven of Strings…

Well, as the Wuju Bladesman would put it,

" _Dunk him!_ "

* * *

…

…

…

Several hours later, the clock hit seven. To kill off the stress she had, Sona went up the stairs.

A multitude of emotions rushed through her. On one hand, she felt like bolting away from the dinner Mordekaiser intended on having with her. But she also felt curious. Why could he not hear her talk? Why did he find little arrogance in her? What made him invite her to dinner? She technically could talk to him through telepathy, but not only did it require focus and concentration, it also served as an unreliable tool in active conversations at the moment. She planned on improving it as soon as possible.

The Maven of Strings did not change into anything special; her blue-yellow clothes of Demacia were like lucky charms to her. She wondered what the lord of undead would say about the bright, vivid colors.

As she neared the highest floor in the Champions' Break, she felt her nervousness growing within herself. Going through the stairs only wore her out _and_ made her more nervous; a bad choice on her part.

When she went up the last stairway, she found herself looking at an ominous looking door at the far end of the hall. She froze at the sounds of screaming behind the door. Death seemed imminent, and things did not look too bright for her.

Though fear swirled within her, she also wondered if people were being tortured right at that moment. If that was the case, she would not let it progress any further. Going towards the door at a fast pace, the Maven of Strings knocked on the metallic door.

The screaming stopped abruptly as the Iron Revenant roared,

" _You only need to knock once!_ "

Sona flinched. He was quite loud, but it was to be expected from a general from the Shadow Isles.

"…Come in," Mordekaiser's voice boomed behind the iron gate of a door.

Sona reluctantly entered Mordekaiser's lair.

Confusion played a key role in Sona's response to the Iron Revenant's dormitory.

First things first, there were no signs of ominous red liquids that belonged in human bodies. Metal adorned every single bit of the dormitory. Mordekaiser sat on a silver couch, staring into what appeared to be… a box that had an intense amount of light shining out of it. A white word stated "PAUSE" over what appeared to be an image within the light. Tilting her head in confusion and wonder, she stared at the box a little longer before Mordekaiser called out to her.

"Woman! I'm sorry, really, but the only food I have in here are some sandwiches. I forgot to go get groceries. Habits of living alone caught up to me…"

Still confused, the Maven of Strings carefully approached the kitchen, which was connected right next to the living room. She found four sandwiches fully prepared on a dining table. The Maven of Strings concluded that the Iron Revenant ate three sandwiches every day. Picking up a sandwich, she returned to the living room.

When Mordekaiser saw the sandwich in her hand, his face cringed in curiosity. It was the very expression that had the ability to intimidate absolutely anyone.

"Woman… Why take _one_ sandwich when you can take _two?_ "

Right before Sona was able to come up with an answer, the lord of undead stood from his couch and went to the kitchen. He brought the three sandwiches Sona left on the table and plopped one of them on her free hand.

Despite its poor design, something about the sandwich felt a bit heartwarming. Perhaps it was because it was something she would not expect to come from a Shadow Isles general. The mental image of someone as huge as Mordekaiser making tiny sandwiches was a funny one.

She smiled briefly as she turned to the box the lord of undead had been staring at earlier. Still suspicious at the metal box, the Maven of Strings tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Hm? What do you need, woman?"

Sona pointed at the object as she gave him a questioning look. Mordekaiser stared at the mysterious item before asking in a blunt fashion,

"What about the television?"

… _Television?_

Now that she thought about it, some of her Demacian friends accustomed themselves to such objects. Xin Zhao in particular used a television, but she did not know what he used it for. Perhaps Xin Zhao was also interested in hearing the voices of tortured men?!

She tilted her head in confusion as her brain overloaded itself with strange controversies involving her own beloved friends. Mordekaiser shook his head as he sat on the metallic couch.

"If you're wondering what this is," he explained, "it's a television. I call it a TV. These things let people watch 'channels.' Each channel has something unique to show: whether it be home-shopping advertisements, entertainments shows, or dramas. For example, on channel might show comedy shows, while another would show tragedy shows. Channels could be diverse, but…"

Sona tilted her head to the other side as she prepared for the worst.

 _But…?_

The Iron Revenant flashed out a steel object, startling the Maven of Strings. She blinked as she took a closer look at what appeared to be a… tiny mace with a wire sticking out of it. It was connected to some sort of device sitting on the ground.

Mordekaiser's eyes glowed momentarily as he told her,

"I like to play _games._ "

Mordekaiser resumed his video game. He went back to playing an FPS game he had been trying out, and so far, it did not disappoint him that much. It just lacked a decent amount of metal in it.

"Video games are another form of entertainment, you see," the lord of undead explained. "Except video games, in most cases, let _you_ do something to have fun. For example, right now, I'm on a rampage against these pathetic soldiers who think they actually stand a chance against a sophisticated lord of legions. I don't care much about stories, but many games have plot in them.

"According to some of my comrades, there are certain games you have to avoid. Those are the _bad_ games. And when I say 'bad games,' I mean _bad_ in both _quality_ and _content._ Trust me; one of my comrades, Thresh, said he tried out a racing game, and all he got instead were loads of pointless innuendos that had nothing to do with actual racing."

Silence fell over the two. Curious at the sudden lack of activity made by the Maven of Strings, he paused the game and turned around. He found a terrified Sona hiding behind his couch, a small portion of her head allowing her to witness the violence he committed in the game.

"…And for your information, I am not killing things with actual life in them. Right at the moment, at least. Unfortunately, these alien soldiers are fake."

Sona nodded as she slowly straightened herself. Moving over to the couch, she sat next to the Shadow Isles general.

"Actually, why don't you try it a bit?" Mordekaiser suddenly asked.

The blue-haired maiden's eyes widened as she glanced at the television before turning to the controller Mordekaiser had been using earlier. She looked up at him, who shook the controller once. As the Maven of Strings carefully took the controller with her fragile hands, she remained still as she waited for something to happen in the television.

Nothing happened.

"Woman," Mordekaiser muttered, "you're supposed to press the _Start_ button…"

Though she was unfamiliar with the controller, the Demacian maiden followed the lord of undead's tip quickly and resumed the game. All of a sudden, the alien soldiers in the background began moving, and the game was no longer paused. She quickly became flustered as the extent of chaos within the video game became unimaginably large.

"Use your left joystick to move and your right joystick to aim!" The Iron Revenant exclaimed. "Aim at one of those, uh, bad alien super soldiers and press the right trigger button! Or use your left trigger button to throw grenades! SHOOT AND THROW GRENADES!"

Nervous at the sudden responsibility shoved onto her, the Maven of Strings randomly mashed the buttons Mordekaiser told her to use. She blew herself up.

But she at least brought the alien soldier down with her.

"Well, that's a first," the Iron Revenant mused as his character's corpse was shown. "Maybe I should try self-destruction more often in those multiplayer games…

"Anyway, for a first timer, that was good!"

Mordekaiser laughed as he lightly pat Sona's back. She flinched at the contact, but something about his iron touch did not feel cold. The Demacian lady turned to him, who took the controller from her hands.

"Now, I shall show you what you can achieve with two joysticks and several buttons. Watch as this Master of Metal sweeps the floor! Gwa ha ha ha!"

The Maven of Strings could not help but think that he did not act like a monster. He seemed… friendly.

Though none of the things he did were remarkable, compared to his reputation, the lord of undead had done plenty of things that contradicted the initial image she had of him. He tried to give her food with the best of his abilities, show her something he liked aside from fighting on the Summoner's Rift, and even let her experience an intriguing activity. The way he treated her seemed far from that of how a monster would treat its prey.

He seemed like a normal human being.

If he showed more of his good traits to those who lived in the Champions' Break, then he would surely fit into the Champions' Break, would he not?

Sona smiled in relief as she relaxed.

As the Iron Revenant mashed his buttons, time flew by. Sona moved around every now and then, sometimes staring at new cutscenes the lord of undead managed to find through the singleplayer mode in the game with awe.

And soon, she fell asleep.

By the time Mordekaiser found out she fell asleep, it had already become nighttime. He turned and witnessed a sleeping Maven of Strings, who let her head rest on the iron man's shoulder. Turning down the volume of his television, Mordekaiser played a bit more before pausing the game.

 _When did this become a sleepover?_ The Iron Revenant wondered as he sighed.

Mordekaiser carefully stood up as he carried the Maven of Strings in his arms. He tiptoed his way towards his bedroom before laying her down on the bed. Though the blankets were a bit tough for what they were, he would not have to worry about a place for her to sleep in since he always rested on the couch. After confirming that she was under the blankets, he left the bedroom, hoping that she would not wake up in the middle of dawn.

The lord of undead shut the bedroom door as he snickered.

"Time to hook up Pentakill Legends."

And so, Mordekaiser partied all night without sleeping at all like the boss he was. He chanted something about Lord Neymar training to- one day- overpower his eternal enemies, the Testosterone German Bros.

* * *

The Institute of War had gone dark, with night lights and bright stars lighting the world up.

A pink-haired woman from Piltover walked down the streets as she sighed. She followed a path of concrete as she mumbled,

"Geez… I had no idea why Brand set the chocolates on fire. They were my favorites, too…"

Just thinking about a certain man on fire setting the sweets in her favorite store on fire aggravated her.

" _ **GAH!**_ Why would he melt the chocolate in the first place?! Who in their right mind would think about melting chocolate just for fun?"

Still, what was done was done. She could not revert time, and even then, it would be pointless to do so. The woman already punched Brand, the Burning Vengeance, with one of her huge metal gauntlets as punishment for ticking her off. Her initial fire over the incident had died quickly due to being able to punch something with a clean shot.

As she walked down the streets, she looked up at the dark Champions' Break. Much to her own curiosity, the top floor had a bunch of colorful lights- particularly red lights- flickering all over the place.

From what she knew, no one lived at the top floor. The rave lights said otherwise, however.

She gave the flashy floor a hard look as she wondered,

 _Who could be living up there?_

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Next chapter: "Mordekaiser VS. Thresh!"**


	4. Mordekaiser VS Thresh!

" _Friends can be your best kind of enemies." –Twisted Fate, the Card Master With No Friends_

* * *

The Champions' Break fell under a state of chaos after the Maven of Strings vanished the next day.

"I heard Mordekaiser ate Sona and he was 'k," Gangplank muttered in an unenthusiastic, not-so-piratey tone. At this, Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia, shrugged.

"I doubt he'd hurt her," he said, but no one listened to him because he was Xin Zhao. As he trudged away in the saddest way possible, Katarina rolled her eyes as she turned to the assembly of champions in the first floor lobby. Lux looked extremely content with the situation, and as far as Katarina knew, she was still good friends with the Maven of Strings despite her worries over her brother. The Sinister Blade sighed as she sat on the tip of a large fountain of water.

"Zed," Katarina asked, clearly exasperated from all the searching she did to find Sona's whereabouts, "have you found Sona, yet?"

Zed, the Master of Shadows, shook his head. Though he hated to admit defeat, searching for Sona without getting obliterated by the Iron Revenant was an all-too-impossible task. "The Master of Metal is obviously involved with this," he stated. "As much as how far I'd like to go for power and absolute recognition, it seems that the Iron Man went quite over the line this time."

"Quite? _Quite?_ " Katarina seethed. "Are you seriously saying ' _quite'_ and ' _Mordekaiser'_ together? If I recall correctly, that monster tried to legitimately _kill_ some of us! And you're saying that he went _quite_ over the line this time?"

With a small shrug, the Master of Shadows chuckled. "I doubt a strong woman like Sona would die off like a dayfly. I, too, am worried, but provoking me will get you nothing but trouble, _Noxian._ " As he walked away, he vanished into a puff of dark smoke, disappearing from the naked eye. He did admit that things would get troublesome if the Maven of Strings really was together with the Iron Revenant.

Master Yi then asked all of the champions gathered at the lobby,

" _Who wants to traverse into the deep lands of Mordekaiser Land with me?!_ "

And with those words, every champion felt a bit of respect for the Wuju Bladesman. _Wow, he looks super brave!_ They all thought. _But what the heck is Mordekaiser Land?_

" _ **I**_ _will!_ " A voice cried out. Garen, who had been looking for Sona as well, turned to the source of the voice and paled.

Prince Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia, stood with his majestic armor and lance ready. Not only did he feel concerned about the Demacian maiden's wellbeing, but he also sensed a boiling rage about the idea that someone would dare to hurt her.

"I will go with you," Jarvan IV muttered. Before the prince of Demacia took any further steps, however, another champion placed a cold hand on the warrior's chest and stopped him.

Swain, the leader of Noxus, remained still with his hand on Jarvan's armor. His empty eyes stared through Jarvan's eyes as he mumbled, "That is a stupid strategy."

Hailing from city-states that traded lives and resources through countless wars, Demacia and Noxus never really grew fond of each other at any given point in Runeterra's history. While some of the champions that hailed from said countries had put aside their hatred for their rival countries, there were certain champions that refused to drop the rivalry down.

Two of those certain champions were Jarvan and Swain. And not to mention, but they were _leaders_ of the city-states.

"Excuse me?" Jarvan blurted out as one of his eyes twitched in annoyance. "Are you _actually_ stopping me from helping one of my comrades?"

"Have you ever considered the idea," Swain attacked with a simple question, "that he is expecting something like this to happen?"

And indeed, it did seem strange that the lord of undead would suddenly snatch up an innocent Demacian maiden that had nothing to do with him. As the champions gathered at the first floor lobby began to understand what the Master Tactician implied, they steadily grew quiet.

"There seems to be some confusion as to how we could approach the Iron Hand of Death, as we like to call him," the Noxian man continued as he moved away from an angry Exemplar of Demacia. "But we should not jump in headfirst. Who knows what his plan could be?

"He could be intentionally waiting for us at this very moment. He could be plotting something on a scale that we could not comprehend. So we should find something that could potentially stand up to him. Something similar to him, that is."

Everyone wondered what could be similar to Mordekaiser. Pantheon, the Artisan of War, quickly abandoned his confusion as he pointed out,

"He is not the only one from the Shadow Isles."

It was then that everyone realized what Swain had meant.

Swain blinked.

"…Well, I was talking about how he loved smashing things around, so I was thinking about sending in Sion or something."

Or maybe not.

"But still, you bring up a good point," Swain quickly continued as soon as he saw Jarvan opening his mouth to speak, much to the Demacian's annoyance. "Undead cannot die. But nothing can prevent itself from being apprehended if it does not see it coming."

He let out a small cough as he reached out for the black bird on his shoulder. As the bird leaned its head forward, the Noxian pet its head.

"In order to execute this plan in the first place," he concluded, "we'll need a good speaker."

* * *

...

...

...

Like Mordekaiser, the Shadow Isles were far from what one would expect for a notorious, monster-filled world. The Isles had plenty of negative connotations to it, and they certainly were true: undead roamed the dead lands, the sun did not shine as brightly as it would in other places on Runeterra, and very rarely did those who venture inside the Isles come back out alive and well.

And most people who went into the Isles were full of intentions to erase the undead. Now, that was not nice to the king who lived there, was it not?

A bony prison warden with green spectral flames coating its body remained seated in front of an object of light. He held a device that allowed him to control his fate. He was one of the Shadow Isles' strongest warriors. He was one of the Ruined King's personal officers. He was from the Shadow Isles, and he represented a good portion of it.

And as he scored a Double Kill in the video game he played, the Chain Warden pumped a fist.

" _ **HA HA HA! LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOW ISLES!**_ "

Yes; he really did represent a good portion of the Shadow Isles, if not all of it.

"Another multi-kill score?" An undead lich who went by Karthus asked unenthusiastically. "At this point, I won't be surprised if you showed up at MLG or something."

Thresh glared at Karthus, the Deathsinger, as he argued, "But you can't score multi-kills in MLG that well!"

"…You know what, I'll admit what you said is debatable in understanding ways. That's a first."

"Ah. I broke your controller."

" _ **STOP BREAKING MY SH#%, DAMMIT!**_ "

As soon as Karthus screamed, the sound of dishes crashing against the ground erupted from his dormitory's kitchen. The Deathsinger scrambled over to the kitchen as he found a crooked friend with a shady hood remaining still in front of what was left of Karthus' rare Ionian plate. Cookies were everywhere, and Karthus felt like his mom's spaghetti.

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY STUFF, YORICK?!**_ " Karthus screamed frantically. " _ **STOP COOKING IF YOU WON'T STOP BREAKING MY DISHES!**_ "

Yorick Mori, the Gravedigger, blinked as he muttered, "But you're the one who said you don't care about the dishes since you stole all of them."

"No, I _bought_ that stuff! Really now, be careful with my plates. The fact that I have to buy a new controller every day for that stupid warden is already nerve-grating enough."

Though his plate broke, the Deathsinger had faced worse. After all, nothing was as bad as seeing his comfortable coffin being destroyed by a blue undead centaur.

Karthus wondered why he suddenly thought about a blue undead centaur sitting on his bed. Following his intuition, he went to the bedroom and found Hecarim, the Shadow of War, sitting on his once stable coffin.

"Hey Karthus," Hecarim exclaimed as Karthus took a deep breath to scream in agony. "Your bed sucks."

As the cries of an undead lich echoed throughout his own dormitory, Thresh laughed as he continued playing video games with another controller Karthus's dorm had in store.

Something knocked on the entrance door.

"…Phooey," Thresh muttered as he dropped the controller he just picked up.

The Chain Warden smashed the door open as he leaned against the doorframe like any lazy college student would. Standing in front of him was Ashe.

Thresh's breathing froze.

Though she was a beauty from the Freljord, Thresh did not find her physical appearance to be breathtaking. He did not find the white, silky hair to flow like silk, because he was far from being truly poetic like that. He did not find her porcelain skin to be enticing, either. Even her physical structure did not charm him.

But she was a wife.

And he loved to steal them.

Before the Chain Warden attempted to smash her head with his lantern, the Frost Archer pointed her bow at his face and fired a glowing ice arrow straight into one of his eyes. The entirety of his head froze as he fell on the ground. With his body flapping around unnaturally, Ashe sighed.

She was sent to the Shadow Isles meeting dormitory- also known as "Karthus' dormitory"- for the purpose of convincing the champions to bring Sona back from Mordekaiser's clutches. But as much as she was skilled in the art of diplomatic peace coercion, she had no idea how the Shadow Isles champions mentally functioned.

"Pardon me for the interruption," she said as Hecarim and Yorick poked their heads out behind the doorframe. "I have come for a request."

"…A request?" Hecarim pondered. "Hmm… Usually we only get requests for one certain thing."

Yorick turned to the Shadow of War; even he seemed curious as to what that one certain thing was.

"And that is?"

"To go get a life."

"We're already dead, though."

"Exactly."

Hecarim laughed maniacally as Yorick sighed. Ashe gulped, the harrowing sound of Hecarim's laughter naturally making her nervous.

"Anyway," she proceeded bravely, "I come to request of you to take Sona, the Maven of Strings, out of… your friend's hands."

"…Friend?" Yorick muttered.

"Yes. Mordekaiser."

Thresh finally managed to grab one of Ashe's feet, only to get kicked away like a soccer ball.

"Mordekaiser?!" Hecarim gasped. "Huh, well that's pleasant news- wait, what did he do?"

"He took the Maven of Strings with him.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

The Shadow of War dropped the bagel he had been holding throughout the entire conversation as his eyes widened. Even Yorick seemed shocked, and Yorick rarely ever got shocked.

So it had finally happened, they thought together. And indeed, in their perspective, the news was certainly urgent.

They made an oath, after all.

Months ago, Mordekaiser had clearly stated,

" _None of us shall become romantically interested this year. Whoever breaks this oath shall be sent to the devastating wastelands that none had survived in yet…_

"… _ **Germany.**_ _"_

And yet, news of Mordekaiser taking Sona with him confirmed that he bluntly broke his own oath.

Hecarim and Yorick thought together,

 _One of us finally got a girlfriend._

 _And it's not me._

Fire shot out of Hecarim's eyes as he screamed in jealousy and adrenaline. " _ **HOW DARE HE TOUCH THE MAVEN OF FREAKING STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS AUGHGHGHGGAGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE SHALL HAVE HIS HEAD ON A PEDASTAL!**_ "

Thresh mumbled inaudibly as he walked back to the dormitory. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "Why is Hecarim having gonorrhea all of a sudden?"

"Morde got laid," Yorick muttered. Unfortunately, he misunderstood what Ashe said. Just before the Frost Archer was able to correct him, Thresh dropped his lantern.

" _ **THAT F$%#ER GOT MARRIED?!**_ " Thresh screamed with the wrath of a plentifully aged virgin. " _ **OH, THAT ARROGANT LITTLE SH$%HEAD! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

"W-Wait," the Frost Archer attempted to explain, but the poor woman was interrupted by Karthus, who emerged from the dormitory.

"What's going on?" The Deathsinger asked.

Yorick muttered, "Mordekaiser has children."

" _ **WHAT?! THAT TIN-TIN MOTHERF#$%ER GOT MARRIED IN SIX MONTHS?! I'M GOING TO NOSCOPE HIS CHILDREN UNTIL THEY START TEABAGGING HIS STUPID FACE! GRAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

" _ **L-LISTEN TO ME, YOU IDIOTS!**_ "

Chaos consumed the once peaceful Shadow Isles champions. Thresh went back to his dormitory and emerged, fully armed to the teeth.

* * *

...

...

...

Mordekaiser polished Nightfall.

It was a fine day to polish Nightfall, as the disgusting sunlight allowed him to clean his mace contently. He made sure to clean even the chipped parts of the mace. He liked to keep his weapons as _metal_ as possible. Rust and dust were the last things he wanted to see coating his mace.

Remaining seated on his throne, he heard something rustling in the bedroom. He let Nightfall vanish from the daylight as he went to his bedroom, only to find that Sona had woken up. Her hair was messy, and her clothes had more folds in them than they normally had. It was a shame that she did not bring pajamas, but then again, she slept without warning.

"Awake?" Mordekaiser asked. "You slept quite well."

Sona rubbed her eyes as she blinked with half-open eyes.

The lord of undead sighed as he pointed at his kitchen's direction with a lazy thumb. "I'll cook up breakfast. Feel free to leave at any time."

The blue-haired maiden nodded silently. The Iron Revenant felt somewhat intrigued by the fact that she was the first human to not suspect that he was cooking up some sort of poisonous burrito. And it actually impressed him that there would be a person who did not mind his cooking.

Therefore, he decided to impress her.

 _I can make burritos, but I do that every day,_ he thought to himself as he approached the kitchen. _I just need to make a cuisine of death, and I'm sure she would spread word of my awesome cooking skills. Then, some idiots would want to befriend me, and I would do the task Mercedes gave me in literally one week! That's three birds with one stone!_

The Iron Revenant snickered. He had to admit, the idea of people worshipping his awesomeness sounded all too pleasing. Eager to cook, the Master of Metal marched towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sona slept for thirty more minutes before waking up again.

She spent the entire night learning more about one of Mordekaiser's favorite hobbies, and so far, she could tell that it was not harmful. He proved Garen's words wrong; he was not simply interested in destroying things and inflicting pain upon others, and that was enough for Sona to feel relieved. Though he spoke roughly, the Shadow Isles warlord had gone as far as to cook for her. He also took his time to teach her things she was unfamiliar with.

It had been an admittedly fun night. She wondered if she should try out games as well.

After twenty minutes of loitering around the room and reflecting upon the night, the door opened. She turned and found Mordekaiser standing by the bedroom door.

With a tomato pierced through the horn on his helmet.

Sona blinked as she took note of the metal spatula in one of Mordekaiser's armored hands.

"Breakfast is ready, woman," he boomed as he waited for her to move. "You will eat it."

The Demacian maiden nodded as she walked out of the bedroom with the lord of undead.

A strange fish stew lay on the dining table. Diced tomatoes, onions, and various other ingredients were added into it. There were several shrimps and peppers placed on the stew, fully cooked.

What surprised Sona the most was how alluring its scent was.

"From the heart of Brazil itself," Mordekaiser cackled with pride. "This is a moqueca crafted with my own hands."

He did not want to admit that he had relied on a cookbook as if his life depended on it.

Staring at the strange food, the woman softly sat on one of the Iron Revenant's steel chairs. Taking a closer look at it, she could tell that the food was heavily rushed. Nothing about the positioning of the toppings were organized, and some of the sauce had splattered over the dish's edge. She took a bite out of the moquela.

It would have been rude of her to lie that it did not taste good.

"…Is it good?" Mordekaiser asked, only to snicker when she nodded. "Of course it does. It's from Brazil. Everything from Brazil is satisfactory to some extent among every living and unliving being alike."

Sona continued to eat the stew. It certainly did taste great compared to her expectations. It was not decent; it was just good, and that alone surprised her.

The lord of undead laughed for no reason as she ate. "It is good to see that I'm not the only one with a reasonable taste," he said as she look up to give him her attention. "I get sick of those artificial foods every now and then."

Sona nodded.

"Do you feel that way as well?"

Sona nodded again.

"How painfully delightful."

Sona nodded yet again.

"If you beg- er, ask for more, then I shall deliver."

The maiden nodded again.

"Ha ha ha!"

That morning, she ate a good amount of moquela.

* * *

...

...

...

After eating the food Mordekaiser cooked up for her, Sona found herself sitting next to him again on the metallic couch. The Iron Revenant mashed a bunch of buttons as he lazily destroyed hundreds of soldiers with some overpowered spearman.

"Life should be like this," he muttered as he proceeded to go ham on a boss-level enemy that popped up in front of his character. "Mash one button to solve all problems in life."

Sona did not know how to respond to his remark, so she remained silent.

A few minutes later, something knocked on the dormitory door.

Before the armored warrior stood up, Sona stood up first as she bowed politely to him. The Iron Revenant watched the Demacian maiden scurry up to the entrance as he turned back to his television. Having a comrade meant that one could answer doors in his stead.

That sounded extremely interesting to think over for the game addict.

Someone who could listen to whatever crap he had to say. Someone who could close the door at any time if he could not.

Sona was perfect servant material, but for some reason he could not take her seriously in that kind of light. The Iron Revenant sighed as he planned to find some fool who would fit for the job better than the maiden did.

As soon as the door opened, Mordekaiser turned to see who the visitor was.

Only to find a strange surprise.

" _ **?!**_ "

Mordekaiser stood up, only to find Thresh standing at the entrance.

With a machine gun.

" _ **Thresh?!**_ " Mordekaiser blurted out as he bolted up from his couch. " _ **What do you think you're-**_ "

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

Letting out a fierce and emotionally-torn battlecry, Thresh ran forward and sent a barrage of bullets at the lord of undead's way. Mordekaiser was pummeled around by the sheer force of the gun, his body flinging itself around in place like a ragdoll as sparks emitted from his armor. After unloading the rest of his ammunition on the iron man's durable armor, the Chain Warden took out a Magnum and blasted the Iron Revenant six times. Each time, Mordekaiser felt himself bouncing in the air. He soon fell on his back, his eyes widened as he attempted to comprehend what just happened.

" _I can't let you live!_ " The Chain Warden seethed as he loaded one more bullet into his Magnum as he dashed towards the Master of Metal one last time. " _ **I CANNOT LET YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**_ "

As Thresh got to point-blank range with Mordekaiser's helmet, the lord of undead threw out one of his iron hands as he grabbed the Chain Warden's hands, both of which were occupied with holding the firearm. Slamming a foot against the warden's stomach as he lifted him up, Mordekaiser kicked Thresh towards one of his windows.

The wide windows turned into a million shards as wind suddenly blew into the dormitory. But surely, the wind was not supposed to blow in such a powerful manner by natural means. Curious as to why so much freaking wind blew into the dormitory, Mordekaiser looked around the Institute, only to find that the stupid mages were concocting some sort of event. Some half-naked guy flew around the air while whirling around a small tornado.

Mordekaiser pretended he did not just see a half-naked dude facing the wind.

As the lord of undead prepared to jump out, he saw the Maven of Strings being flung out of one of the windows due to the sheer amount of force pulling at the objects within the dormitory. Fortunately for him, his stuff did not fall.

The only problem lay in the fact that his guest was about to fall to her death.

Reaching out for the Demacian maiden, he caught her hand as he pulled her frail body towards him. After all, if she got obliterated at that moment, he would risk the possibility of getting banished from the League of Legends, thus labelling him as an enemy to literally all of Runeterra. That would prove to be problematic since that would cut down his gaming time by a huge chunk.

Sona curled up against the iron man's chest as the two fell down like a meteorite.

Landing in front of the Champions' Break, Mordekaiser left a huge crater on the once smooth ground. Thresh picked himself up from a nearby crash site he was unwillingly sent to, shaking his head groggily.

The Chain Warden blinked as he saw Mordekaiser carrying the Maven of Strings.

" _ **Wha-**_ "

Before he was able to go any further, however, the lord of undead took out a gun and shot Thresh in the face, knocking him down to the ground. The Chain Warden yelped in brief pain as he clutched his bony face.

" _Argh!_ Mordekaiser, why did you shoot my face?!"

"Thresh, why did you shoot my entire body earlier?"

"…Uhh…"

In an attempt to come up with a decent reason, the Chain Warden explained, "I got salty because you got married while you were out of the League."

"…The f _ **#$%?**_ I'm not married, idiot."

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And so, the tense battle between Mordekaiser and Thresh ended up favoring the Iron Revenant within two minutes after their strange reunion.

"Why… didn't you tell me?" Thresh mumbled as he placed the palms of his hands against his face. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, now I get it. Of course, that makes sense. It'd be weird for a NEET like you to suddenly have five children."

"Yeah, you're right- wait, what's this about _five children, Thresh?_ "

"I mean, someone said that you got married and brought five horrifying children to this world. I guess that was just a rumor."

" _Of course it's a rumor._ Thresh, don't tell me you actually believed that sh _ **#%**_."

"Nah, I didn't fully believe it. I was just _fully convinced_ that it was true."

" **That's the same thing, you moron.** "

As the two Shadow Isles officers bickered on, Sona blinked, wondering if the Master of Metal had any intentions on putting her down. Then again, his iron armor made her feel safe from the Chain Warden, even if the lantern-holder did not seem to have any intentions on hurting her.

Suddenly, a Demacian battlecry boomed from the skies. Sona looked up, her eyes finding Jarvan IV in the skies.

" _ **SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " Jarvan roared as he spiraled towards Mordekaiser with his lance aimed at the iron man's head. " _ **DON'T WORRY! I'LL-**_ "

Thresh pointed the gun he originally loaded to shoot Mordekaiser with and shot the Exemplar of Demacia. Before being able to even descend from the skies, Jarvan propelled backwards and tumbled towards an incoming group of League champions. His armored body collided against several of the Demacians.

Though the group was not particularly large, there were about ten champions that ran out of the Champions' Break to follow Jarvan IV. Garen, who was amongst them, gulped as Master Yi walked out of the group.

"Mordekaiser," the Wuju Bladesman said as he proposed peacefully, "let's make this Yi-zee for both of us. Put down Sona and we'll stop talking about the many ways you could have killed her."

The Iron Revenant sighed as memories of annoyance surfaced from the depths of his mind. He did not see why it was so important of him to put down the woman. It was just a woman being held by an armored and experienced warlord from the Shadow Isles. What could have possibly happened?

As he put down the Sona in a very lazy manner, the Iron Revenant crossed his arms as he muttered,

" _ **So it seems I have not properly re-introduced myself yet.**_ "

The champions that ran up to him froze deathly still.

"I am _Mordekaiser._ If you have forgotten who I am, I would surely hit you all enough so you could remember me. It's been a _long_ time since I've visited the Champions' Break, but it seems that we will be seeing each other more often."

Jarvan flinched despite being unconscious. The lord of undead snickered as he raised an iron hand, clenching it as if to mercilessly squeeze a human heart.

"Mark my words; as long as you do not bother me, you will not have to worry about having a _**heart attack.**_ Is that clear?"

Katarina bit her bottom lip as she remained still behind Garen, one of her daggers prepared in case the lord of undead decided to disregard his own words and attack everyone. An Ionian blademaster, Irelia, looked as if she did not know why she was stuck with the group in the first place, and Gangplank ate an orange as if nothing happened.

Everyone was clearly intimidated. Except for eight people.

 _Why isn't anyone intimidated with this guy?_ Katarina thought out of legitimate curiosity. But the truth was that everyone _did_ feel afraid. Gangplank was chewing tad too quickly, and Irelia wanted to leave the group due to how the Iron Revenant was glaring at her occasionally with his fierce red eyes. Xin Zhao, who collided with Jarvan a minute earlier, wanted to run back to his Xbox before his character got killed. As a matter of fact, Xin wore a boring t-shirt and blue briefs.

The Master of Metal laughed as he took a step forward. Everyone instinctively took a step away from him.

Except for Sona. She walked up to the lord of undead with a bag of money as she poked at his arm.

"…Oh."

Mordekaiser took the bag from Sona as he muttered "Thanks" for a split moment before walking again.

He was quite the monster.

As soon as he left, the champions surrounded Sona, worried for her safety. She was plentifully healthy, and she felt quite strange.

For some reason, the armored man seemed like a normal person to her.

A very unique person, actually.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There's a particular scene that I wanted to write out in this chapter, but I'm planning on saving it for later. So I changed up a lot of things in this segment. :P**

 **Also, I'm quite happy to announce that Illaoi, the new champion for League, would fit right into Steel Re-Revolution! Now Hecarim finally has someone to be legitimately annoyed with.**

 **(SPECIAL CREDITS TO Rookie141, who made an awesome comic inspired by Steel Revolution! Check it out on my profile page!)**

 **Next chapter: "Super Mega Death Mordekaiser!"**


	5. A Fox-Lady's Simple Problem!

" _A small push can detonate a small courage within oneself."_

* * *

Mordekaiser wondered why things did not work out well for him sometimes. Sometimes things _would_ work out decently.

Most of the time they did not.

Sitting in the middle of his dormitory, the iron man mashed the buttons of his controller as he moved his character around an annoying puzzle. Not long after he arrived in the Champions' Break, he went through plenty of trouble getting accustomed to its antics. He was plentifully surprised to see Thresh again, but their reunion was bound to occur. After all, the Shadow Isles officers knew each other all too well to actually avoid one another.

The armored warrior rolled his neck as he shot down a bunch of roaches with his character's weapon.

"This Pipboy is growing on me," he muttered to himself as he continued traversing through some sort of apocalyptic world.

That was, until his time of peace was interrupted.

Something blew open the door.

 _Perfect,_ the lord of undead thought as he got up from his comfortable couch. _I wonder who it is that wants to bother me in this lovely day?_

Mordekaiser trudged over to the entrance.

Only to find himself standing in front of… himself.

The Iron Revenant blinked. So did the Iron Revenant.

"…? What the-?" Mordekaiser muttered. "What am I doing in front of me?"

"…Isn't this my dorm?" Mordekaiser 2 asked. "Why am I in my dormitory?"

The two Mordekaisers stared at each other.

The lord of undead inside the dormitory stared at the lord of undead outside of the dormitory.

Both of them were lord of undeads.

"…This is my dormitory," Mordekaiser finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"Yes, it is," the second Mordekaiser admitted. "And it is also mine."

"And it is _mine_ as well."

The two Mordekaisers blinked as they turned to the Iron Revenant's throne, only to find it turned to the entrance's direction.

Another Mordekaiser remained still on the throne. This Mordekaiser, however, was different. He had a purple party hat sitting over the horn on the center of his helmet.

"I am Morgekaiser," the Mordekaiser wearing the party hat announced.

"…Okay," the other two Mordekaisers responded soullessly.

"Is that how you treat a family member?"

" **You're not my family, dammit.** "

Morgekaiser sighed as he got off the throne. He wordlessly flew out of the giant window behind the throne, shattering the glass.

The original lord of undead blinked, his clone doing the same. Right before they were able to comprehend the situation, another voice of Mordekaiser boomed from the iron couch in the dormitory.

"I am Morgekaiser Junior," Morgekaiser Jr. introduced himself as he stood up from the couch.

"Shut up."

"…Okay."

As Morgekaiser Jr. followed his predecessor's fate and jumped out of the glassless window, the Iron Revenant asked his clone, "What's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The second Mordekaiser scoffed as he crossed his arms. "I bet this is all a bad nightmare."

"Aren't all nightmares bad, though?"

"Shut up."

All of a sudden, the entire roof of the Champions' Break was torn off. Looking up at the missing ceiling, the two Mordekaisers saw a huge… Mordekaiser looming over them.

" **I am Galactus Mordekaiser,** " Galactus Mordekaiser introduced himself. " **Come; let us destroy the world together.** "

Before any of the two Mordekaisers were able to respond, however, a Fabulous Mordekaiser popped out of nowhere, his torso armor missing, as he announced,

" _ **I am the true Mordekaiser, the most fabulous of all. Bow down before my-**_ "

Fabulous Mordekaiser was struck down by some Mordekaiser with a red axe-guitar. Pleased by the violence, the guitarist Mordekaiser laughed like an insane Brazilian as he screamed,

" _ **I AM THE TRUE MORDEKAISER, THE MOST VIOLENT OF ALL! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY-**_ "

Galactus Mordekaiser smashed the guitarist through the ground, leaving a Mordekaiser-shaped hole on the ground. Charging towards Mordekaiser and Mordekaiser 2, the giant roared,

" _ **I AM THE TRUE MORDEKAISER, THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY-**_ "

* * *

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

Mordekaiser blinked, his eyes wide and open.

He was greeted by the sight of a simple ceiling looming over him. No Galactus Mordekaisers, no Mordekaiser clones, no Fabulous Mordekaisers…

Just him and the ceiling.

The Iron Revenant sighed in relief.

Another day had come.

Another day in the hellzone known as the Institute of War.

He knew that one day, he was going to meet his own demise due to the insanity the champions brought. He seemed alright at the moment, however, so he deduced that he could spare their lives for a bit longer.

"I'm going to kill my stress by snapping people in half someday," he muttered grouchily as he picked himself up.

Getting up from the sofa, he walked over to his refrigerator and tore it open. Plenty of drinks.

Too many drinks.

No food at all.

Who needed food when they had Brazilian fruit punches pre-made, anyway?

Snatching one of the fruit punches contained in a crude iron bottle he made on his own, the Shadow Isles warlord walked out of the kitchen and returned to his living room. He sat on the couch with the drink in hand.

A few seconds after he landed on his couch, something knocked on the door.

Not once, not twice, but _thrice._

 _What the hell, Life,_ he seethed as he summoned his strength to get back up. _I thought we made a deal not to tick each other off._

Apparently, life loved to make itself rough for Mordekaiser.

The lord of undead trudged over to the entrance, his eyes half-closed as he slammed the door open.

Standing in front of him was a dark-blue-haired woman with a red-and-white dress. Her frail figure was naturally colored with a porcelain tone. What caught the iron man's eyes were the foxy ears resting on her head.

He realized the ears were actually real when he took a closer look.

 _Oh, they're not fake._

An annoyingly perky smile lay in the woman's face.

"Hi!"

Mordekaiser slammed the door shut.

A few seconds later, the woman knocked on the door again. The lord of undead opened it instantly, wearing a genuinely annoyed expression.

"Hi!"

Mordekaiser shut the door.

She knocked again.

He opened it again.

"Hi!"

Mordekaiser shut the door.

She knocked again.

He opened it yet again.

"Hey!"

Preventing himself from shutting the door instinctively, the Iron Revenant snapped as he roared, clutching his head as he abruptly leaned towards her. His eyes screaming for mercy from the most pointless interaction he had ever experienced so far, the Master of Metal yelled,

" _ **STOP!**_ "

"No!"

" _ **GEEEARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

Summoning Nightfall, the Shadow Isles officer raised the mace over his head as he grit his teeth, his bloodthirsty eyes locked onto the annoying woman. He swung with all of his might.

Only to let it crash against the ground next to her.

"Okay," the Shadow Isles champion seethed. "Alright. That's how it is, huh? I'll give you one last chance to explain why you're not leaving before I _**twist**_ your guts _**inside-out.**_ "

Her eyes widened, the woman spread her smile a bit wider.

* * *

The lord of undead stared at the fox-lady intently across the kitchen table. The woman remained seated with a cheeky smile.

"…Let me summarize this in my own head," the Iron Revenant said as he pressed his fingers against his helmet as hard as he could. The dark-haired Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri, nodded.

"So the first thing you did in a public party was flirting with Tryndamere, who is married with that one Frost Archer. The next thing you did was flirt with Ezreal, who always has an annoying amount of fans in any public place. You also proceeded to go full ham by flirting with as many 'legal' men as you can before not only getting kicked out of the party, but getting shunned for disturbing the husbandos' waifus."

Though Ahri did not understand the last particular part of Mordekaiser's summarization, she nodded. Her smile shrunk into a tiny frown as she sighed.

"It sucks."

Her frown quickly reverted back into a smile as she chirped, "But hey, I still haven't talked to you yet! What are you, anyway?"

Mordekaiser blinked.

He then grinned viciously as he snickered menacingly.

"Me? Well, _I_ am one of the most powerful Shadow Isles warlords to have ever existed in Runeterra. Having served the most powerful king to have ever graced this world, I am the paladin of pain, coexisting with dread and burritos.

"You may call me _Lord Mordekaiser._ "

It was Ahri's turn to stare blankly at the Iron Revenant.

She then asked, "So Morde, why are you all up here alone?"

Sometimes, Mordekaiser wondered why he introduced himself with an intricacy that carried the risk of getting him ignored.

"None of your business," he grumbled as he crossed his arms, leaning back on the steel kitchen chair. "Also, what kind of a useless, bumbling idiot are you to get kicked out of a party like that? You're no different from the typical drunkards."

"Hey!"

Ahri puffed her cheeks as she, too, crossed her arms. Leaning back as well, the woman lowered her head while keeping her eyes on Mordekaiser, mumbling, "I'm not useless."

"Oh really, now? You fit every description of a typical drunkard, though; careless and insensitive to those around oneself. Even I don't do that sh _ **#%**_."

"I hate how you're labelling me with such a profound title," the Nine-Tailed Fox muttered as her ears slowly drooped down.

Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow, staring at the woman for a brief moment.

Really, some people were too nosy _and_ emotional. No one in the current generation could take his remarks without being all butthurt about it.

"So what're you gonna do?" Mordekaiser asked roughly. "Wait it out? That's just like what a drunkard would do, y'know."

"I…"

After thinking over the situation a bit more, the woman sighed with a defeated tone. "I came here for advice, honestly," she admitted.

"…Just go get advice from Ryze or something."

"Ryze is too busy being a fanatic over his books."

"Heimerdinger."

"Heimmy's going nuts with a new invention."

"…Okay, fine. _Viktor._ I'm sure _Viktor_ of all people wouldn't be busy, right? The last time I saw him he wasn't doing anything-"

"Viktor is working on some sort of joint project with Swain."

Clutching his head, the lord of undead roared as he repeatedly slammed his face against the table. After five swift blows left the table fairly dented, the Shadow Isles warlord grit his teeth.

 _So that's how it is, huh?_ The Iron Revenant thought with malice. _**I'm**_ _the only guy who doesn't do_ _ **anything**_ _out of this flock of braindead warriors. Times sure have changed…_

Had it been many months before, Viktor would have been wasting time hacking into Jayce's social network accounts. Had it been many months before, Heimerdinger would just sit in front of his table, thinking endlessly without coming up with something actually useful for himself.

But it was not many months before. What mattered was the present, and the present was _**different.**_ Time was truly a powerful adversary.

Really, though; why did the Nine-Tailed Fox even decide to get his help rather than the help of others?

He found it somewhat strange, but did not suspect her of trying to find a way to hurt him. Her mind seemed too preoccupied with plenty of matters.

The Iron Revenant rolled his eyes.

Still, he got the feeling that the fox-lady's dilemma would keep him constantly thinking. And he hated constant thinking; it hurt his brain and was (probably) genuinely bad for his health.

Directing his eyes towards his fridge, the Master of Metal spoke,

"Stop relying on others, you idiot. Stand up for yourself or die out of stress without doing so. No one's going to constantly _babysit_ you when you explain yourself to others and try to change."

"…"

Ahri blinked.

Mordekaiser stared at his fridge for a bit longer before noticing the moment of silence. He glanced at the Nine-Tailed Fox.

The woman seemed surprised by something, and he had no idea as to what it was.

"Now get out," he demanded. "I really don't want to spend any more time talking about this pointless crap!"

Remaining still for a few seconds, Ahri reluctantly stood up, her hands behind her back. She thought of what to say before coming up with a perfect response.

"Okay."

Making a very small smile, the Nine-Tailed Fox walked towards the entrance of the dormitory. Mordekaiser sighed as he stood up, walking over to his fridge to take out a can of Mountain Dew.

"Mordekaiser, right?"

The lord of undead turned as he found the woman facing to his direction. Her expression, however, was much different from before.

With a genuine, but small smile, Ahri told him,

"Thanks."

And with that, she left.

Mordekaiser stared at where she left. And he noticed that some sort of emotion boiled within him. What was it, one may have asked. But it was all too clear that the Iron Revenant recognized the strange feeling within him.

It was anger.

Because the woman did not close the door on her way out.

" _ **CLOSE THE FREAKING DOOR, YOU NUMBSKULL!**_ " Mordekaiser screamed in rage. Despite Ahri quickly rushing back to shut the door, the Iron Revenant tore the Mountain Dew in his hands in half as he threw the pieces at the entrance. The Nine-Tailed Fox closed the door before the metal pieces hit her.

Her small smile spread into a wide one as she giggled.

For a huge, armored warrior, Mordekaiser was pretty funny in a unique way.

 _Unique, indeed._

* * *

The next day, Mercedes visited Mordekaiser to report on several topics.

The first thing he told Mordekaiser as soon as he met him involved the Summoner's Rift. Many changes were brought to the League of Legends during Mordekaiser's absence. Not only were there new items to collect from the shop, but there were also new gimmicks that the high summoner was pretty sure Mordekaiser would enjoy.

Another topic he brought in was a new request.

Sitting at his kitchen table, the Iron Revenant ate from the lasagna he heated up before asking, "What's this about 'Garen,' again?"

Mercedes sighed as he took a bite out of the hamburger- the BigJaw- he bought from McSion's.

"Garen's going to be doing a checkup on the Champions' Break's. If you don't have anything to do, you could help out."

The lord of undead blinked as he stared off at his television's direction.

"…Give me ten burritos that would legitimately impress me and I'll do it."

Mercedes sighed as another problem jumped onto the bandwagon of problems he already had. Still, he wanted the Iron Revenant to fit in with the other champions whether he liked it or not. Though he had little power over Mordekaiser, he still knew how he worked. Thus, he approached the lord of undead with some of his thoughts held back.

He wasn't scared of him, though. At this point, his insane experience with being the Iron Revenant's contract-summoner was frightening to the point where so many things became less scary to him.

"Consider it done," the summoner mumbled, causing the Iron Revenant to snicker.

The next day, the Iron Revenant would not find himself snickering.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I got busy despite my wishes to update this story a bit more frequently. But in the end, the thought of my readers waiting for more chapters** _**ｆｉｌｌｅｄ ｍｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎａｔｉｏｎ．**_

 **Also, in case you are wondering why this chapter is not "Super Mega Death Mordekaiser," it's because I pulled it for the chapter after an incoming recreation of one of Steel Revolution's oldest chapters.**

 **So I returned. Woo hoo. Winter Break approaches and so are Steel Re-Revolution's chapter. I'm still a bit busy atm, so once I update my Smash Bros story,** _ **Out-Smasher**_ **, and outright complete my experimental RWBY story,** _ **Five Arabian Nights**_ **, I will be gone until Winter Break arrives. On my part it starts around 12/18/2015, so that's just… 10 days. Expect more activity when that day comes!**

 **Also, there was a small** _ **boom**_ **of fan art for Steel Revolution despite my absence. I was pretty surprised; and I really thank you all for your contributions! Again, it** **ｆｉｌｌｓ ｍｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎａｔｉｏｎ．**

 **Remember,** **Reviews are like drugs to us authors** **. We relish upon it, we get addicted to it, and we get motivated. And not to mention, but it** **ｆｉｌｌｓ ｕｓ ｗｉｔｈ ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎａ** **-**

 **I'll stop.**

 **-NK-**


	6. Body-Guardekaiser!

" _Git gud." –Bronze V Summoner_

* * *

Garen Crownguard was not one to question Mercedes that much.

Mercedes was widely considered to be a thoughtful man. Though seemingly unwise at times, he always backed his claims with very reasonable evidence and support. He had a strong presence amongst the many of the champions, and it was hard to actually hate him due to how he adjusted his personality to match whoever he talked to.

So when Mercedes brought the lumbering Master of Metal in front of a completely unarmed Garen Crownguard, who wore an equally underwhelming white t-shirt and jeans, the Might of Demacia was surprised at the amount of questions that surfaced within his head.

 _Me? Work with Mordekaiser?_ He thought in both fearful confusion. _Is this some sort of challenge? Did the Institute of War finally snap and decided to get rid of my existence from the very world I belong to? Why is this happening? Why Mordekaiser, anyway?_

"Yes," Mercedes repeated for the fifth time, his tone becoming both impatient and bored as the Crownguard's jaw remained open. "Yes, I just told you to check up on the Champions' Break with Mordekaiser."

"…But he is Mordekaiser."

The Iron Revenant huffed and nodded, crossing his arms. Now that Mercedes was actively trying to get Mordekaiser to do the checkup with Garen, the Shadow Isles officer felt the sudden urge to decline the mission the middle-aged summoner wanted to give him.

"That's right," the iron warlord agreed. "I'm Mordekaiser. I don't deserve this kind of freaking job- let alone with a champion I don't even know much about."

The three stood inside the Demacian general's dormitory: life-sized sword models decorated the walls of his living room, dozens of trophies littered his shelves, and several pictures stuffed into frames were placed here and there within the room. Some of the pictures featured him and his sister, while others featured his comrades-in-arms and friends. It seemed like a fitting dormitory for a swordholic like the Crownguard.

"I decided," the auburn-haired summoner stated, "to make Mordekaiser less lazy."

" **What did you just say?** "

"I said that I wanted to make Garen Crownguard less lazy."

"…Oh. My bad."

The brown-haired Demacian was amazed at how easily Mercedes dodged a life-threatening situation. Then again, being a high summoner probably required such skills if they did not want to have a short lifespan.

If he wanted to live longer… then it would probably be a wise choice if he, too, softened the atmosphere between him and the lord of undead.

"Ah… Ah ha ha ha!" The Crownguard laughed as naturally as he could, though it only sounded natural to Mordekaiser's ears. "I-I guess I could use some company, anyway. It'd be pretty lonely to do an entire examination all by myself, especially in this day and age. Don't you think so too? H-Ha ha ha!"

Mordekaiser blankly stared at the Demacian who continued to laugh awkwardly.

 _What the f_ _ **#$%**_ _is wrong with this person?_ Mordekaiser asked no one in particular as Mercedes thanked his luck for avoiding another moment where the iron man could have punched him in the face for no real reason.

* * *

 **The Building Checkup**

 **What was the Building Checkup, anyway?**

 _The Building Checkup usually occurred within at least every two months. The Building Checkup tasks certain champions that are either assigned to the role as minor punishment or out of simple volunteering opportunities. No one actually wants to do it aside from Garen Crownguard and several unmentioned champions that volunteered once in a blue moon._

 _The Building Checkup analyzed all public sections of the Champions' Break. From large hallways to the smallest of vases and flowers, the Checkup made sure the Champions' Break was in good condition. Suggestions were able to be made based on opinions, broken properties were to be reported, and an overall analysis over how the champions treated the Champions' Break's public sectors was to be written._

* * *

"Vases- check. Benches- check. Flowers- …needs more flowers."

The lord of undead followed the Might of Demacia with a supremely bored expression. The first floor's main halls gave Mordekaiser a clarifying experience; the Building Checkup would probably be boring from the start to the end. While the fact that they did not need to check the personal dorms was somewhat comforting, the fact that the hallways were always seemingly empty disappointed him. He loved inflicting pain, so the fact that there were no punching bags around him impacted the way he had fun quite a bit.

"The ground- fairly clean. Fountains- need a bit of renovations."

Garen glanced at the Maven's dormitory before quickly getting back to his work. The iron warlord noticed but paid little attention due to how bored out of his mind he felt.

The boredom ended too quickly.

" _G-areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!_ _ **Big bro~!**_ "

At that moment, everything changed.

Mordekaiser and Garen felt a dreadful aura strike straight through their hearts. As the Might of Demacia prepared a defensive stance, the Iron Revenant summoned a spikeless mace out of sheer instinct.

* * *

Threat 1

 **Ｌｕｘａｎｎａ Ｃｒｏｗｎｇｕａｒｄ**

Status: Bro-con Extremist

Threat Level: **Epic**

* * *

As soon as Lux jumped into the air, Mordekaiser swung his mace at the Lady of Luminosity. The girl refused to fall, however. With a freakishly bright grin, the blonde did a front flip, placing her hands on the ground as she leapt over the attack.

 _What?!_ Mordekaiser's eyes glowed menacingly as the girl started running towards her brother. _You won't dodge this next move, you inferior Demacian scum!_

Lux launched herself towards Garen's way as her eyes sparkled. The brown-haired Crownguard froze in fear as he watched Lux's smile grow wider and wider at every millisecond as she yelled,

"Give me a big hug!"

Fortunately for the Might of Demacia, the lord of undead was willing to cooperate for once- solely to gain the chance to attack someone.

The Iron Revenant growled,

" _ **NO.**_ "

Swinging his mace two times in the air, the Shadow Isles officer proceeded to throw his mace, sending it flying as it spun in a horizontal direction. The spikeless mace seemingly followed a small arc as it flew towards the Lady of Luminosity. Garen barely managed to duck as the mace slammed against Lux.

The blonde girl somersaulted straight towards the exit of the Champions' Break shelter as she made some sort of weird cat noise.

"First blood."

"Mordekaiser, you just slammed a mace against my little sister."

"That's no different than summoning a giant sword out of nowhere to obliterate your sister."

"…You have a point."

* * *

With the Lady of Luminosity (temporarily) eliminated, Mordekaiser and Garen finished examining the first floor. Since the highest floor was not included in the examination, there were only several more floors to go. The last few floors would be fairly easy due to the lack of champions in the higher floors. Entering the second floor through the elevator, the two prepared to examine it.

Another threat decided to make the examination much harder than it was supposed to be.

"Crownguard!"

Mordekaiser's eyes widened as he summoned the spikeless mace he had used earlier on Lux.

 _What is up with these psychotically obsessive women in the League of Legends?_

* * *

Threat 2

 **Ｋａｔａｒｉｎａ ｄｕ Ｃｏｕｔｅａｕ**

Status: Obnoxious Garen Stalker

Threat Level: **Free Pentakills**

* * *

Right before Katarina was able to leap towards Garen, the lord of undead swung his mace directly at her face. The Sinister Blade smirked and ducked under the weapon, letting the weapon dangerously pass above her. Kicking her feet off the ground, the redhead spun towards Mordekaiser and landed her feet on his chest armor, propelling herself off of him to get to Garen as quickly as possible.

With a knife pointed at his neck at a dangerously close distance, Garen stiffened as the red-haired Noxian asked,

"Miss me?"

"…Definitely not," the Might of Demacia answered honestly.

"Well, time to change that-"

" _ **NO.**_ "

The instant moment Katarina sensed a presence of danger behind her, it was too late for her to react. The Iron Revenant activated a magic siphon as a mace sprouted out of the ground slightly in front of her, knocking her away from Garen. Twirling his spikeless mace, the Shadow Isles general performed a spin attack and smashed Katarina towards an open window.

" _I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…!_ " Katarina screamed as she fell into a nearby swimming pool.

As Garen took a deep breath, Mordekaiser learned something interesting about his task.

It was hard.

* * *

The instant moment they entered the third floor, Mordekaiser felt many presences in the lobby.

That alone was not a good sign as a whole.

"…You go first," Garen said.

"No, you go first. I'll use you as bait to lure out any f _ **#$%**_ ers that want to ruin my day."

"I don't like the sound of that... but it looks like I have no choice."

"Oh, you do have another choice. A choice that'll make me hit your head."

After confirming that he had no choice, the Might of Demacia sighed as he marched on ahead. The lord of undead chuckled.

With the brown-haired warrior turning a corner to check the public restrooms- which had probably aged without a single champion using them- the Iron Revenant let his mace vanish as he crossed his metallic arms.

He felt it. The end to the stupid mission he obliviously accepted was nigh. Just a little more and he would be back in his dormitory, playing the many games he had yet to try. The lord of undead was quite the completionist, and that led him to chewing through games until he got a 100% on it. If it was bad, he would quit as soon as possible without discovering any secrets, but he still did kind of beat every game he played so far.

Except for fighting games. Or arcade games in general. Those were kind of impossible to beat. Perhaps that was why he played a small number of games over and over again. He only played them when he did not feel like playing games that had definite ends to them.

"I'll probably beat that old Toy Story game one day," the lord of undead grumbled, "which is obnoxiously unfair yet addicting."

As he let himself swim in his own thoughts, the Iron Revenant felt something metallic push against his back.

"…Hm?"

Mordekaiser turned his head.

* * *

Threat 3

 **Ｋａｙｌｅ**

Status: A Threat?

Threat Level: Who Knows

* * *

… _It's the angel._

Mordekaiser quite agreed with her Threat Level. Who knew how dangerous she could be when she looked like she was high on something? The woman who donned golden armor had spread her arms and wrapped them around the Iron Revenant's waist.

The Master of Metal grew confused.

 _Why is she spreading her arms and wrapping them around my waist? Is it some kind of visual form of challenging me into a wrestling match? No, but she's using too little power to seem like that. It must be some kind of thing, but I don't know what kind of message she's trying to send with this pathetic display of pacifism._

The lord of undead slowly lifted a hand and pressed it against Kayle's face. He then tried to push her off of him.

But she refused.

"…What?"

Disturbed, the Master of Metal pushed Kayle's face harder, but she still refused to let go. All of a sudden, the lord of undead realized that her grip was not light; it was just that his armor was too thick to let him realize that she had a vice-like grip on him.

 _What the f-_

"Get off!" Mordekaiser demanded as he grabbed the back of Kayle's collar armor as he pulled with great strength. But again, she refused. He pulled and pulled to no avail. Now realizing how dangerous the situation had become, the Master of Metal began spinning around as he repeatedly commanded her to get off of him. He rolled on the ground, punched her legs, and even went as far as to crash into a wall.

But Kayle was strong. She refused to let go. With a sleepy expression, she continued to hold on.

" _ **WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! ACTUALLY, WHAT EVEN**_ _ **IS**_ _ **THIS?!**_ "

Now, the lord of undead had fought against enemies that clung onto him back when he focused solely on being a Shadow Isles general. He fought parasites that chewed out the land, went to the far lands and fought giant leeches and worm-like creatures, and even dealt with poisoned air that stuck to his armor for days.

But this one was different. The sheer will of the golden knight blew all of those things out of the water.

" _ **MORDEKAISERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_ "

The Might of Demacia's voice somehow sparked hope within the lord of undead. Mordekaiser turned to Garen.

Only to find a boatload of problems following a frightened Demacian.

* * *

Threat 4

 **Ｓｙｎｄｒａ**

Status: Batsh _ **$%**_ Insane

Threat Level: **COLLECTED ALL SEVEN DRAGONBALLS**

* * *

Threat 5

 **Ｎａｍｉ**

Status: Mistakes Were Made

Threat Level: **ABOUT TO GO ALL "LITTLE MERMAID"**

* * *

Threat 6

 **Ｉｒｅｌｉａ**

Status: Nerfed

Threat Level: **JUST BECAME THE LAST AIRBENDER (rip yasuo 2016 - 2016)**

* * *

" _ **HELP ME MORDEKAISERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_ "

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

With Kayle still sticking to him, the lord of undead summoned his spikeless mace and charged towards the three woman attempting to assault Garen all at once. They had some sort of pink aura seeping out of them.

…And now that he thought about it, Kayle had a bit of pink aura seeping out of her as well. The Judicator functioned as some sort of "second cape" as she held onto the iron warlord's back.

"He's **MINE!** " Syndra screamed as she shot out orbs of dark energy at the iron man. Smacking them aside, the Iron Revenant twirled his mace as he swung it vertically at the Dark Sovereign. The white-haired magician swiftly hovered to her right and flew towards the Might of Demacia.

Mordekaiser barely caught her collar. Swinging her up into the air, the Iron Revenant threw her against the ground. Syndra made some sort of noise that a soft drink can would make when it blew up before going unconscious with a dazed smile.

"The f _ **$% &**_'s up with these idiots?!" Mordekaiser screamed at Garen, who finally gained enough time to take out an emergency battle baton.

"It's the Aphrodite Potion!" The Might of Demacia explained. "I heard that Singed stopped working on it, but apparently it was used accidentally for some sort of drink he was inventing!"

"It's _**always**_ Singed, isn't it…?" The Iron Revenant seethed as he turned to Nami.

The Tidecaller zipped past him.

Though the lord of undead made his own effort to leap towards her in an attempt to grab her, the waters the mermaid created beneath her made her almost impossible to catch. As Mordekaiser landed on the ground with an outstretched hand, Nami, with a staff in one of her hands, opened her arms as she screamed,

" _ **Gimme a hug, Gareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!**_ "

Garen denied his fate.

Twirling his battle baton expertly, the Might of Demacia apologized silently and swung the weapon at Nami. The mermaid suddenly grabbed the staff with both of her hands and blocked the attack. Startled at the combination of her extreme speed and her lustful gaze set straight into his eyes, the brown-haired Demacian general launched a series of speedy swings and jabs; without his armor, he was more nimble than people made him out to be.

Much to his surprise, the Tidecaller kept up with him. After deflecting every single attack without tearing her gaze off of him, Nami finally found a chance to pounce at the Crownguard. Garen toppled over as he found himself within a hauntingly powerful bear hug.

"Curses!" He muttered through clenched teeth as he struggled in the mermaid's grasp.

"Oh, Garen! I knew you were the perfect man when I saw you!" Nami said with glee. "We will live a perfect life together! Let's get our marriage contract A.S.A.P.! Alright, sweetie? Hehehe!"

As the Might of Demacia continued to squirm in an attempt to escape the crazed mermaid's grasp, Mordekaiser got up and swung his mace at Irelia with one hand. The Ionian Will of the Blades flipped sideways, barely dodging the lord of undead's attack as she proceeded to slide underneath the Iron Revenant's legs. Standing up with a running start, Irelia leapt towards Garen as well, much to Mordekaiser's disbelief.

He remembered Mercedes once talking about how women were somehow more unstoppable than men when they gained the determination to fulfill a goal.

Right as the Iron Revenant turned to tear the women off of Garen, a large knife sank itself into the ground before him. Mordekaiser froze and looked up to the elevator of the current floor he was on.

An incredibly angry red-haired Noxian had returned.

" _ **GET OFF OF HIM!**_ " Katarina roared as she threw a flurry of knives out of the elevator she just took. The lord of undead dodged several of the knives by simply tilting his body twice, and both Irelia and Nami swiftly moved away from the Might of Demacia. One, two, three- five knives sank into the ground right next to Garen's head and feet.

Nami puffed her cheeks as she retorted, "You won't get away this!" Twirling her staff, she summoned the power of tides, causing an influx of water to rush into the room out of nowhere. Mordekaiser screamed like a girl as a huge wave crashed into him, while Garen's body was literally thrown into the air. Irelia had no problem with keeping up with the tides that suddenly filled up a good portion of the third floor hallway. The Ionian telekinetically manipulated her blades to create a makeshift surfboard, moving across the fierce tides to head towards Garen's direction.

"I'm coming for you, Garen!" The Will of the Blades called out in worry and affection as she and Nami raced towards the Crownguard that attempted to swim away from them.

"Stay away!" He cried. "Don't get any closer! No!"

Katarina was not done, however.

As her figure shot out of the water straight up, her eyes glowed a deathly orange as she spun around furiously. The sheer force of her spinning created a small hurricane around her as she threw out dozens of knives from wherever the heck she hid all of them. She seemed to move higher and higher as more and more water formed the hurricane she unintentionally generated.

The entire thing did let Garen learn something interesting, though. The ceiling of the third floor was so freaking far from the ground.

The Iron Revenant decided not to remain shoved inside the water. Changing the weight of his armor, the Shadow Isles officer emerged from the depths of the river that suddenly formed in the hallway. He unknowingly let Kayle breathe, having picked himself up from the ground.

His eyes widened when he saw Luxanna Crownguard making her grand return, glowing a menacingly bright light as she swam towards one of the walls of the hallway.

He had a feeling he knew what she was about to do.

Kicking herself off of the wall, the Lady of Luminosity leapt to the air as she let her staff spin in front of her, forming a circle of light. Her eyes wide in madness, Lux screamed,

" _ **GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!**_ "

A bright light lit the entire hallway as everyone was blinded by a Final Spark. Garen let himself float with his back facing the water as he watched his sister ignite the entire room with her magic.

A single thought entered his mind as Irelia and Nami simultaneously reached out for him.

 _Kill me._

And thus, a massive blast of light seemingly ended the world.

* * *

It turned out that the world did not end.

Irelia was dumped in what used to be a functioning water fountain. Nami had crashed into a wall, her head shoved into a newly formed hole shaped like her face. Katarina lay sprawled over with approximately one-hundred seventy-two knives stacked around her, and Lux lay still with her face sticking to the ground.

The elevator opened again as Brand, the Spirit of Vengeance, began walking out. As he looked up, however, his body instinctively turned back to the elevator, pressed a button, and went back down to the first floor lobby.

Mordekaiser simply sat on the ground, Kayle still on his back.

If there was one good thing about having a Judicator on his back, it was that Kayle could shield him with her powers if she sensed danger.

The bad thing about having a Judicator on his back… was the fact that a Judicator was on his back.

"…Get off."

As if her energy had depleted as soon as he commanded her, the angelic warrior slumped before slowly resting on her back. She proceeded to fall asleep right as she stopped moving.

The lord of undead certainly admitted that he experienced something insane that day.

"At least it's over," he growled. He saw Garen picking himself up far away in the hallway. The Might of Demacia looked up and gave the Iron Revenant a thumbs-up. Mordekaiser, too, gave him a thumbs-up.

They had somehow survived.

Or, so they thought.

Suddenly, they heard loud metallic noises heading towards them. As the two survivors turned, their expressions turned from relieved smiles to that of absolute horror.

* * *

Final Threat

 **Ｕｒｇｏｔ**

Status: **Poisoned by the Eros Potion**

Threat Level: **BRAZIL VS. GERMANY**

* * *

" **C'MERE AND GIMME SOME HUGS,** " the Headman's Pride screamed as his legs picked up speed while approaching Mordekaiser and Garen. As the eldritch horror composed of four legs and an arm cannon ran at a terrifying speed, the Iron Revenant and the Might of Demacia realized they were unprepared for the worst possible threat that could have ever appeared in the examination.

That day, screams echoed throughout the Champions' Break as another tragedy was added to the list of chaotic events that occurred there. Ahri, who was sitting in the cafeteria, dropped the cake she ate on a table as she pouted.

"Phooey. That was my last slice…"

* * *

Finally finished with the job, Mordekaiser dragged his own body to his dormitory. He had somehow lived, battered beyond comprehension both mentally and physically. Not only did he learn that Garen's life was a painful one to live, but he also learned that there were plenty of things he had yet to understand. Love was one of them, but so were women and their freakish antics.

 _Today was crappier than I expected,_ the Iron Revenant thought.

As the lord of undead approached his dorm, he noticed something sitting in front of the door. He took a closer look at it as he got closer to the object.

… _A present box?_

The Master of Metal picked the large box before reading out the label that came with the ribbon.

 _To: (Lord) Mordekaiser_

 _I hope this will cheer you up! ^^_

 _-Sona Buvelle-_

The Shadow Isles officer raised an eyebrow as he opened the box. Much to his surprise, he found burritos.

Fresh burritos.

" _ **AWESOME.**_ This is just what I needed! _**HA HA HA!**_ That woman doesn't disappoint!"

And thus, his day was brightened by four burritos given to him by the Maven of Strings. Unbeknownst to him, the dormitory entrance had been left open for quite a while. The door was not locked since the beginning of the Building Checkup.

Hiding behind the door was Sona Buvelle, who did not bring her life-filled etwahl with her. As the tired lord of undead closed the door only half-way, the Maven of Strings found herself smiling at his response to her gift.

A bit of heat invaded her cheeks as she felt satisfaction in getting out a positive reaction from him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Next chapter: "Doctor Mordekaiser!"**

 **Btw the drugs/reviews worked.**

 **-NK-**


	7. Doctor Mordekaiser!

" _The suffering of others is the most amusing thing there is." –King Dedede_

* * *

Mordekaiser sat on a dead horse.

Now, to prevent further confusion as to how he killed a horse as soon as the chapter kicked off with such a questionable situation, it was noteworthy to keep in mind that _he_ did not kill it. No one wanted to directly kill a horse.

Gravity did.

It had somehow invaded his dormitory and died almost as soon as it did. He never knew how or why, but it infiltrated his dorm without a sound. The horse had the guts to fall into his room and die without any hesitation. Before anything else, the Iron Revenant thought,

 _I wonder if I could sit on it?_

It wasn't a pleasant feeling. As soon as he realized that sitting on a dead horse rewarded absolutely nothing satisfying, he realized he had to get rid of the large corpse. And he needed to do it fast; after all, dead horses usually brought flies, and he absolutely _despised_ flies. So the lord of undead picked the thing up by himself and went to the Champions' Break's first floor.

Walking into a furnace room, the Iron Revenant dumped the horse into the furnace and marched straight back to the elevator he took. When he returned to his dormitory, he found a letter plastered on his dormitory door. He raised an eyebrow as he stomped forward and snatched the letter.

 _Mordekaiser,_

 _Meet me at the Champions' Infirmary._

 _-Mercedes-_

* * *

"Mercedes, what's up with this discouraging letter?"

The Iron Revenant sat in the doctor's office in the Champions' Infirmary; it was a place where champions were able to make doctor's appointments peacefully. Mordekaiser sat on Doctor Shen's chair. Normally, the Eye of Twilight should have been bickering on how he needed to save people endlessly.

Mercedes, who sat on the chair in front of the doctor's table, simply told him, "Shen's dead."

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Just kidding. He's alive and kicking."

"Stop giving me false hope for everything I want."

"Anyway, Shen is actually treating injured people from a riot that occurred in Piltover not too long ago. Akali and Kennen-"

"…Cannon?"

"No, _Ken_ nen. Not _Can_ non. The masked midget?"

The lord of undead growled darkly, "I hate midgets."

"…Anyway, being the generous man I am-"

"Also known as 'loser.'"

"-I decided to appoint you as a temporary chief doctor here. Good luck."

"Okay- _**WAIT, WHAT?! DO I LOOK LIKE A DOCTOR TO YOU?!**_ "

Mercedes closed his eyes as the Iron Revenant roared, "I'm not a doctor, and I _never will be!_ I exist to bring _suffering_ , not bless people with new limbs! What makes you think you can order me around so much in the first place, huh?!"

"If you hold out for one day, I will supply you with an infinite amount of burritos."

"Consider it done, summoner."

* * *

After giving the lord of undead a haphazardly designed summarization on how to be a doctor, Mercedes left the office. He had a lot of work to do, so unlike many of the days he spent with the Shadow Isles officer, he did not have time to deal with the iron warlord's antics.

So the Iron Revenant proceeded to get used to the tools within the available surgery room right next to his temporary office.

"So I'll just cut people up with some scissors and knives," the Master of Metal said to himself as he went around the surgery room with the list Mercedes had handed him. "Maybe I'll use a syringe or two. Actually, I'll probably end up using one syringe because I'm feeling lazy."

As he went through his surroundings, the warrior of the Shadow Isles wondered if he was going to do decently. Right then, someone knocked on the office door.

"…One second," Mordekaiser said out loud as he left the surgery room and shut the door. Smacking off a rock that had the title "Dr. Shen" carved into it, the iron man quickly made an iron cube and scratched out his own name on it before putting it where the rock once stood.

The armored warlord sat down as he crossed his arms as he boomed,

" _Come in!_ "

The door opened, and Mordekaiser found a familiar face standing behind it. He blinked.

"Ah, if it isn't the Maven of Strings. You had ten-out-of-ten burrito-making skills, if I remember correctly."

The Demacian maiden smiled cheekily as she bowed lightly.

"…Wait."

Sona froze as she tilted her head slightly in confusion. The Iron Revenant put up a thoughtful look.

He did not mind whatever business she had with the hospital. But if she had some free time, the Shadow Isles officer knew that he could certainly use a helping hand with something he barely knew about.

It then came upon him.

Her etwahl.

The soothing melody.

His unfounded PhD in tearing things apart.

They all matched so fluidly!

An unseen smirk formed behind his helmet as he turned to the Maven of Strings.

"Do you know how to heal people?"

Taken aback by the Master of Metal's sudden question, the blue-haired woman nodded timidly.

"Great. Woman, you're hired."

If all companies hired people like Mordekaiser did, everyone in the world would have had high income jobs.

* * *

The small lobby outside of the office was like any other hospital; it had a couple seats, a reception desk, and a water cooler. Amumu, the Sad Mummy, sat on one of the available seats, his eyes filled with tears due to a wound he received earlier.

Sure, brushing against Tristana's explosives was pretty dangerous in its own right, but did he really need to get a burn out of that? He sniffled. Life and its physics were rightfully easy to hate.

There was something different about the hospital. Instead of the somewhat arrogant Kennen occupying the reception desk, a beautiful maiden took his place, playing her string instrument productively as the mummy waited for his appointment. A peaceful aura seeped out of her and warmed his very soul.

There was also the absolutely _dreadful_ aura coming from the doctor's office.

Before anything else, the Sad Mummy realized that Shen was not around. The good doctor never made such terrifying vibes within the office, even if he was a different story on the Summoner's Rift.

Something terrible lay behind the door.

And Amumu did not want to meet it.

Looking around the hospital a bit more, the mummy quickly realized that Akali was not present. The female ninja always clung to the Eye of Twilight, so her absence in the hospital only confirmed Amumu's fears. Wondering if he could just deal with the wound by himself, the mummy fidgeted on his seat.

Finally, the Maven of Strings tapped on the reception desk and gently motioned for Amumu to enter the doctor's office. She remained seated, much to the Sad Mummy's ever-increasing anxiety. Getting off the seat he had glued himself to, the once-human boy trembled as he carefully opened the door.

At first, nothing seemed wrong. The lights did not look ominous as they would look in typical horror movies, and the place actually seemed pretty clean. Amumu took a few steps into the office.

But everything changed when the man sitting on a spinning chair spun to face the child.

Revealing two powerhouse cutting tools in his hands, Mordekaiser asked with a delightful tone,

"Why, **hello** there! **Doctor Mordekaiser** , at your service. Would you like to be treated with a hacksaw or a drill…?"

Amumu had no idea how, but the Iron Revenant somehow activated both of the respective tools he had without pressing anything. Mordekaiser's eyes glowed a vicious red as he giddily added in,

"Or maybe _**both?**_ "

A terrified scream echoed out of the building.

* * *

It took Sona a slew of minutes to calm the mummy down before she was able to treat his wounds herself. After receiving a quick treatment from the Maven of Strings, the mummy staggered out of the hospital. He had a feeling that the image of Mordekaiser in a surgeon outfit would remain seared within the depths of his mind forever.

"So your string-thing heals people?" Mordekaiser asked inside his office. Sona, who sat on a stool, nodded silently.

"Huh. That's convenient and all, but I should've known earlier…"

The lord of undead fell into deep thought as he planned out his and Sona's roles for the day. Not everyone went to the hospital solely for surgeries, and the Maven of Strings seemed like the perfect candidate in filling up every other category aside from surgeries.

It was the perfect plan he had been looking for.

"Alright then. Let's make it this way. Woman, you will treat all small injuries like burns and scratches and all of that stuff that makes people whine. I'll do the big-shot stuff like surgeries. There probably won't be a slew of patients coming into this hospital, anyway."

Though the lord of undead's presumption of little to no patients showing up seemed somewhat reasonable, the Maven of Strings felt iffy on leaving him alone. After all, he did just scare out a child, even if his intention was to help through somewhat intimidating means.

Perhaps she could help him…?

Right before Sona was able to finalize her thoughts, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," the Iron Revenant mumbled, motioning for Sona to remain seated. The Demacian maiden nodded politely.

Marching over to the door, the Master of Metal swung the thing open as he took a good look at the person behind it.

An unfamiliar face lifted a hand and waved in a carefree manner.

"Yo!"

Mordekaiser slammed the door shut. The person behind the door slammed it back open.

"…What's the big deal, Tin Tin?" The visitor asked.

Almost scoffing at the newcomer, the Iron Revenant rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, taking a step back as he growled, "I don't think you should greet someone you've never met like that. Especially if that someone isn't afraid to bash people into the ground."

The pink-haired woman before him wore some sort of armored bodysuit with a Piltover-ish design. Her well-balanced fitness and cocky expression molded her image quite well to many champions. For Mordekaiser, he had the least amount of trouble remembering her name aside from the Shadow Isles champions because of how it was literally imprinted on her left cheek.

"So, uh," the Piltover Enforcer said with a grin. "I'm guessing you're the only 'metal' guy around here, huh?"

"Indeed I am, punk. What business do you have with me? I'm about to get pretty busy with my shift here, if you haven't noticed Shen's absence already."

Retreating back to his desk, the Iron Revenant sat on the spinning chair as he gave the Enforcer the laziest evil eye he had ever made in his life. Fittingly enough, the tough brawler did not even notice that he was giving her an unhappy look.

"Aw, come on! No one just kicks Vi out like that, you know!"

"Oh, what a surprise," the iron warlord muttered. He stopped himself from going on a rant as he took a deep breath instead. Normally, he would not mind going nuts in arguing with others, but the Maven of Strings' presence held him back without him even realizing it.

"What do you want, Enforcer?" Mordekaiser asked.

"Well, on behalf of Piltover, freaky-ninja-guy, and a well-known high summoner," Vi said as she took out a cup of coffee out of nowhere, "I was sent here to help you while Jackie Shen is taking care of people that went cray-cray in a riot. I dunno who caused it, but it's pretty big, apparently. Jayce is busy, Caitlyn's busy… Heck, the entirety of Piltover's 'big crew' is occupied with the incident.

"But I wasn't sent because of Mercedes. He's such a buddy, y'know? So here I am, ready to help with whatever kind of insane plan you have."

The Iron Revenant smashed a palm against his helmet as he asked the Piltover Enforcer, "You? _Help?_ _ **Me?**_ Mercedes must've finally snapped."

"Well, he gave me coffee, so he's cool."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Totally. Ugh, whatever, I need all the help I could get anyway. Sona here is going to deal with all the small injuries, and I'll be dealing with the surgeries. You could pick whatever you want, I don't give a crap."

Putting up a thoughtful look, Vi took a brief moment to decide on what she wanted to do before blurting out, "I'll go with chopping stuff up."

The lord of undead nodded. "Then it's settled!"

Bolting up from his seat, the Iron Revenant suddenly slammed the spinning chair against the table as he marched over to the center of the office. "We're going to destroy this temporary job of mine, and there will be satisfaction from our _customers._ Let us make an oath and believe in the almighty beings of Brazil. If something bad happens, it's solely our fault! Got it?!"

Sona blinked as she nodded silently yet again. Vi let out a brief fit of laughter as she pointed at the Iron Revenant and turned to the Maven of Strings.

"This guy sounds just as insane as he looks!"

" _ **SHUT UP, YOU JET-SET WANNA-BE!**_ "

" _ **WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**_ "

Almost several minutes after their encounter, Vi and Mordekaiser bashed their heads against each other as they started calling each other names. Sona remained idle as she simply watched the two throw their unique insults to their argument.

 _They seem to be getting along…_

" **IRON TURD!** "

" **POOP FACE!** "

" **D-DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SAY POOP FACE?! OH MY G-** _ **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_ "

" _ **WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!**_ "

Yep. They were definitely getting along. Sona could only watch with admiration and, for some reason, a bit of concern.

* * *

After Sona treated several patients, Kayle burst into the hospital with an injured Jax. The Grandmaster at Arms barely breathed, and it seemed that simply healing him with magic did not do the trick. Vi brought Jax into the surgery room, placing him on an obnoxiously wide table.

"The f _ **#$%**_ happened to this guy?" Mordekaiser asked as he put on a hygiene mask… over his helmet.

"Got 'bit by a monster at a river while he was fishing,'" Vi parroted Kayle's explanation bit-by-bit. "A surgery should do the trick, apparently."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" The Iron Revenant growled as he covered his gauntlets with blue nitrile gloves. As the Piltover Enforcer put on her own hygiene mask, the lord of undead put the Grandmaster at Arms to sleep with a syringe.

He then "cut him open," granting them access to Jax's internal organs.

"Ew, that's naaaaaasty," Vi remarked with a tinge of disgust. "Why does it look so complicated?"

"I dunno, but it looks simpler than your face."

If Mordekaiser was not performing a surgery on Jax, the pink-haired brawler would have punched him across the room.

"Alright," the Master of Metal said as he reached out for another medical tool. "His heart is the main problem here, so we're going to do a transplant. Get me 'Heart 208.'"

"Gotcha, gotcha."

Vi quickly ran towards a set of drawers as the iron warlord began removing the heart from Jax's body. Shen would probably find a way to do some mumbo jumbo and return the original heart back to Jax somehow, so for now, they needed to stuff in a temporary one. As Vi returned, he took the heart from her hand before he-

The lord of undead found a heart that seemed more fitting for the likes of Cho'gath.

"… _ **I SAID HEART 'TWO-**_ _ **HUNDRED**_ _ **-EIGHT,' NOT SOME RANDOM-A#% HEART!**_ "

"Oh shoot. Be right back!"

Snatching the weirdly-shaped heart from the Shadow Isles officer's grip, the pink-haired Enforcer returned with the correct heart. Mordekaiser proceeded to stuff the heart into Jax's chest.

"Good thing I didn't wear my power gauntlets," Vi joked as the iron man carefully positioned the heart. "Otherwise we'd be worrying more than just a weird heart."

"…"

Time ticked on. The lord of undead remained intent with the complicated work he was doing. It was not sufficient work to let Jax last more than three days, but it would be long enough for Shen to return and redo the transplant.

With scalpel in hand, the Iron Revenant proceeded to-

 _ **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Mordekaiser shoved a scalpel deep into the new heart.

…

…

…

Adrenaline slowly kicked in as the warlord turned to Vi, who turned to him with an equally confused and horrified look.

"…What was that just now?" She asked, though her fear seemed to be directed more at the bleeding heart in front of them.

"I don't know, but thanks to whatever that was outside, _we're so screwed now._ "

Mordekaiser panicked. He had been doing so well until some freaking explosion resonated outside of the hospital. He was about to lose Jax! In that case, he needed to take emergency measures.

" _Vi! Grab some rejuvenation beads and some red potions!_ "

"…Uhh, what're we going to do with-"

" _ **HURRY UP!**_ "

As soon as Vi brought some rejuvenation beads and a couple of red potions, the lord of undead tore them out of her grasp. He stuffed in a bunch of rejuvenation beads right next to the heart and poured the red potions all over it. Tossing aside the bottles, the Iron Revenant stitched the Grandmaster at Arms back together.

"That's not going to hold for long, right?" Vi asked grimly.

The lord of undead turned to her and genuinely asked,

"Do you think that's going to even hold?"

* * *

Garen eventually met Jax at the Champions' Break; he had been waiting for him. Sitting in the first floor lobby, the Demacian asked, "How did the surgery go?"

"Dunno. I actually feel a little better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Doc' told me that I shouldn't move too mu-"

Jax suddenly collapsed and let out a bone-crunching sound as he walked towards Garen. The Might of Demacia screamed,

"Jax?! _JAX?!_ _ **DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_ "

* * *

No one expected Draven's heart to look like Draven.

Draven, the Glorious Executioner, was a particularly interesting champion. He praised himself too much, belittled others too much, and made a meme out of himself too much. One simple way to describe him was "too much," but even that was not sufficient enough to describe how flamboyantly talkative he was.

Everyone made jokes that his heart was probably shaped like himself. But when Vi and Mordekaiser found out that it certainly _did_ look like Draven, they found themselves unable to leave a single comment on it.

"Let's… Let's just get started with this," Vi muttered as she shook her head in an attempt to keep herself sane.

The two stared at the hairdo the heart had. Something about the heart's open smile creeped them out to the very core.

Perhaps Draven was not human. Maybe "Draven" was just the name of a species.

"Anyway," Mordekaiser stated after staring for just a bit longer, "bring me 'Heart Draven.'"

It was hard to miss it. As soon as Vi went over to the cabinets, she returned with a heart. Something about the heart alarmed her, however.

"This heart looks nothing like Draven."

The Iron Revenant stared hard at the heart she brought to him. It certainly did look like a normal heart.

"…Then we'll have to make that _not_ the case, shouldn't we?"

Marching over back to his office, the iron warlord disposed his gloves as he dialed a number only he and several others knew of.

"Hey," he growled. "I need help. **Right. Now.** "

* * *

A few minutes later after Mordekaiser used the telephone, Thresh barged into the surgery room in a doctor's outfit. He twirled his scythe with a grin as he stopped in front of the Iron Revenant and the Piltover Enforcer.

"I'm the one with a degree here," the Chain Warden cackled as he moved forward again. "Move aside, kids."

As he walked up to Draven, he stopped twirling his scythe and analyzed the situation. A regular heart needed to look like a heart that looked like Draven? That was easier than the Kindergarten levels of Math for him. Putting on nitrile gloves, the Chain Warden picked up a scalpel.

He picked up the normal-looking heart.

A series of slashes and stabs ensued as Thresh suddenly began swinging the scalpel at the heart as if he were painting modern art. No blood sprayed into the air as each cut and stab was made. Vi and Mordekaiser watched in awe as Thresh did his magic.

Soon, the Shadow Isles prison warden lifted the heart he crafted. Much to the other doctors'(?) surprise, the new heart looked exactly like Draven.

"Wait, HOW THE HECK DID HE-"

"Good work, Thresh," the Iron Revenant snickered. "By the way, what was your degree, anyway?"

"Botany."

" _Why the f_ _ **#$%**_ _are you a prison warden, then?_ "

The Chain Warden laughed as he added in, "It's a joke, Mordekaiser! You must keep in mind that a secondary fuel of mind comes from laughter."

"Didn't you say it was 'suffering' the other day, though?"

"Crap."

Vi eyed Thresh suspiciously as Mordekaiser proceeded to shove the Draven heart into the where his old heart used to rest at. As soon as he did so, however, blood spurted out of the new Draven heart's eyes, mouth, and ears.

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT, THRESH! YOU MADE THE HEART TOO REALISTIC!**_ "

" _ **AW, SH#%.**_ "

The Piltover Enforcer sighed out of frustration. Of course there was something wrong with the seemingly perfect technique of carving out a Draven heart. Without a bit of hesitation, she went over to the drawers and returned with some rejuvenation beads and red potions.

"Thresh! Vi! Shove the rejuvenation beads in!" Mordekaiser roared as he opened the red potion bottles expertly. As soon as they followed his orders, the Iron Revenant poured the red potions over the Draven heart.

But then the heart let out a sigh of satisfaction.

" _Ahh~._ "

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

Screaming in unison, Mordekaiser, Thresh, and Vi proceeded to finish the job as quickly as possible.

* * *

Darius, the Hand of Noxus, sat in the second floor lobby of the Champions' Break. His peaceful coffee break ended as soon as he heard the familiar voice of his brother echo across the hallway.

"Bro! I've been looking for ya!"

"Ya? Ya," Darius mumbled.

"So anyways, I visited the-"

Draven suddenly collapsed on the floor, letting out a bone-crunching sound as soon as he landed. His brother simply sipped his coffee, not bothering to look at Draven as he simply replied,

"Sounds nice."

* * *

Thus, after Thresh left, Mordekaiser and Vi continued to perform surgeries. They yelled at each other constantly, bickering about what they should have done instead of what they actually ended up doing. Garen mourned for the unconscious Jax and Master Yi, and Lulu cried over a Tristana that spazzed out more than usual after visiting the doctor. Only Cho'gath seemed to be okay after taking a surgery, though the monster could not help but take note of three obnoxiously glowing spots on his chest.

Exhausted, the Iron Revenant returned to Shen's office as he sat on the office chair.

"That… was absolute hell."

Vi nodded as she caught her breath, commenting, "That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be."

"No, it was not fun at all."

The Enforcer grinned as she added in, "Well, it wasn't completely boring, right?"

Mumbling a series of disagreements, the Iron Revenant remained still for a bit. But then he found himself chuckling without even knowing it. He hated to admit it, but Vi's presence not only helped his job, but also made the job a bit more bearable. And the mixture of her adequate confidence and lack of fear to him surprised him.

She was a decent partner. _Decent._ That alone was quite an accomplishment for a mere Piltover punk to achieve.

"Heh," he let out naturally as Vi snickered.

A few minutes later, the door to the doctor's office burst open. Mordekaiser and Vi turned to find Shen carrying all of the patients they had just operated on.

By himself.

"Hot dang, Shen!" Vi blurted out as she got up to take Jax and Draven from him. "Why're you all alone?"

"Situation's… mostly settled," the Eye of Twilight panted as he kicked the door to the surgery room open. "Heard that… you guys… were having trouble. Came back… to finish the job."

"…Well, we did kind of f _ **#$%**_ up," Mordekaiser admitted. "You sure you can do this by yourself?"

The Eye of Twilight nodded as he put down all of the patients on separate beds. He then went back to the lord of undead.

"So you two took my place during my absence?" The ninja asked. The Iron Revenant nodded ever-so-slightly. Somewhat surprised to see that Mordekaiser had filled in his role as a doctor with his own eyes, the Eye of Twilight told the Iron Revenant and the Piltover Enforcer through his exhausted condition,

"Thank you."

Mordekaiser grunted as he looked away from Shen. Seeing that he needed to treat the patients as quickly as possible, Shen rushed back into the surgery room and shut the door on his way.

Her eyebrows raised in amusement, she whistled as she said,

"Well, well! We got a compliment from Shenny Shen-Shen."

The Enforcer stretched her arms as she headed over to leave the doctor's office. On her way, she turned to the Shadow Isles officer and raised a softly clenched fist. A wide smile replaced her smaller one as she told him,

"Good work, bub!"

Mordekaiser remained silent as he got up from the office chair. Before he left, however, he wordlessly raised a fist, letting Vi bump her fist against his.

With his job done, he left the hospital.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Next chapter – "Hi-Jinx!"**

 **This one's a completely new one. I'm looking forward to it.**

 **-NK-**


	8. Hi-Jinx!

Mordekaiser found a letter at his doorstep.

"Dear Mordekaiser," the Iron Revenant read out loud to himself with a mace in one free hand (for no specified reason). "If you're reading this, it means that you woke up! Which is stinking awesome because I wanted just that to happen. Hopefully you have some time in hand, because I would like to meet you at the Break's first floor garden at six pee-em in the afternoon. You better! I actually threatened Renekton to write this for me because I can't write. El-Em-Ay-Oh, exclamation mark.

"See you later. JX. By the way, if you're reading this please stop this woman from-"

The lord of undead raised an eyebrow. Apparently, something had stopped Renekton from finishing the letter. He highly doubted it did not involve pain.

"The f _ **#$%**_?" He muttered out loud as he checked the back of the letter to see if there was anything else to it. "What is this? A letter of challenge?"

Then his mind kicked into full overdrive.

 _It has to be a letter of challenge._

The hostility. The raw tension behind the writer's situation, and the person who forced him to write. It all connected; something was building up for some egotistical fool that wanted to face him in battle.

 _If that's the case,_ the lord of undead thought as he crushed the fragile paper under his iron hand, _who am I to ignore this fool's ego? I'll put him to his place!_

Tossing the letter to the side, the warrior in the suit of armor twirled his mace as he walked over to the elevator.

He had three hours left before he had to go to the garden. In the meantime, he ditched the trip to a local fast food stall he originally intended on taking.

Instead, he decided to wait in the garden to avoid preemptive strikes made by the enemy.

Oh, he knew it all right. Making oneself seem harmless before stabbing the enemy's foot. He had done it himself, and he had fallen for it just as many times.

The agony of humiliation! Oh, how he hated Trouble in Terrorist Town! But he loved it just as much as he hated it.

"Well, no one's going to backstab _me_ today," the Iron Revenant growled as he entered the elevator.

A few seconds later, he found himself marching down the first floor lobby. Once again, there were no champions roaming around the vast hallway.

Nothing but the sound of metal pressing against the floor echoed throughout the unoccupied lobby. His mace still in hand, the metallic warlord approached the entrance to the garden.

The Champions' Garden! Alas, the Institute of War found it best to plaster the word "champion" over every single location in the Break. There were water fountains, bushes, dirt paths that led to stone paths, and a lot of pointless crap that the lord of undead did not care about. It was filled with life.

 _Yuck._

He genuinely wondered who the person who challenged him was, however. It had to be a champion. The question was what kind of relationship the champion shared with him in the first place.

 _The most likely candidate to send me a letter of challenge is Mao'Kai, and that chunk of wood doesn't seem to be as interested in me as he was back when I first met him,_ the lord of undead thought over as he approached a water fountain. _Aside from him, though…_

 _There's really no one in the League of Legends to challenge me for a legitimate reason._

Mordekaiser knew his point had validity. Aside from Mao'Kai attempting to stuff him into a tree for destroying the best cuisine he had ever made in his entire life, no one else lost that much to him. Then again, almost half of the champions in the League of Legends were insignificant to him, so he could not know who genuinely despised him even if he wanted to know.

The lord of undead twirled his mace before letting it rest on his shoulder, keenly observing his surroundings. Whoever the challenger was, he would wait for them.

Definitely. He would totally wait for them in the most menacing pose ever.

"Bring it on, little sh _ **$%**_ ," he growled as his eyes glowed briefly. "I'll take you on and get you a ticket to watch Elvis' concert in hell."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A spectral being approached him from afar.

Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance, blinked as she walked towards the iron man, who stared at her in a blank manner. She was one of the few who tried to keep constant contact with him, as he had taught her plenty of things- most of them related to fighting. He remembered her as quite the oddball of the Shadow Isles officers: she held a strange way of speaking, an immense amount of loyalty to the Ruined King, and the most dedication to improving her fighting style among the officers.

Truthfully, Mordekaiser liked all of those things in a soldier. He did not give much of a crap about those things in acquaintances, however.

"Lord Mordekaiser?" The Spear of Vengeance said as she gave him a small bow. "It is rare of us to see you here."

Again, she used her funky way of talking.

"And I you, Kalista," the Iron Revenant responded, maintaining his idle tone. "I didn't expect you to come here."

Straightening herself before the Iron Revenant, the dark-haired specter stated, "I visit this place every once in a while. The silence lets me meditate."

 _Ew,_ the lord of undead thought with disgust. _Meditating in a garden. That's disgusting._

…

…

…

… _Then again, I'm partly to blame for that._

Before he entered the League of Legends, Mordekaiser used to give tips and advices on combat to Kalista during her free time. And no, he was not the one who came up with the idea of giving her advice; the woman herself sought out his guidance to improve her combat capabilities. Unlike many of the spooky skeletons and freaky zombies that attended the infamous University of Shadow Isles, she was probably the only one who actually focused on something important.

And for that, the Iron Revenant commended her efforts and granted his knowledge as a gift. Though there was hardly anything Kalista could productively work on in the League of Legends, she still trained whenever she was not next to the other Shadow Isles champions. He found her to be a boring person, but at least she was not boring in a bad way.

Now, Thresh was an exciting sh _ **#%**_ head, and he was exciting in a _very_ bad way. The same applied for Hecarim, though Mordekaiser always found the Chain Warden to be at the top of the food chain of annoyance levels.

"Your productivity never seizes to impress me," the iron warlord came up with a compliment as he noticeably relaxed. "But you should seriously just freaking relax once in a while. Like, who the heck _meditates_ in this day and age? Especially in the Shadow Isles?"

Kalista put her hands behind her as she assigned herself into an idle militaristic stance. "I mean no offense in this," she answered, "but I do relax, sir. I compete in Thresh's competitive Monopoly tournaments, and I also attend Hecarim's video game contests."

The Iron Revenant raised an eyebrow. He took note of the fact that Hecarim actually played video games, though obviously not as much as the lord of undead did. Sweeping away the competition one day did not sound like a bad idea.

Nodding at the Spear of Vengeance, the Iron Revenant returned to standing still. Though Kalista seemed like she wanted to ask why the armored warlord stood still in the middle of the garden, she kept her question to herself. She bowed to the Shadow Isles general before she walked deeper into the garden.

Silence returned.

No, _quietness_ returned. Because the sound of life was still present. He found it to be disturbing, but not disturbing enough to make him flee from the letter of challenge's proposal.

Time flew by. In fact, so much time flew by, the lord of undead walked over to a steel bench next to him and sat on it. He remained still, waiting and waiting.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

…

…

…

By the time the lord of undead opened his eyes again, he found a smiling, blue-haired human staring at him within an uncomfortable proximity.

"…Get away from my face," the Iron Revenant ordered the girl. Her smile widening, she backed away from him.

Sporting two bright blue, braided ponytails and a very pale skin color, the Loose Cannon screamed as she thrusted her hands at the skies,

" _ **WHAT UP, SAURON?!**_ "

" _ **GOOD F#$%ING HORSE SH#%, YOU'RE SO LOUD!**_ "

The Shadow Isles officer clutched the sides of his helmet as he got up from the bench. Glaring at the overexcited girl in front of him, he took a brief second to analyze her. She seemed to be hyperactive; that much was obvious.

"So like, I'm Jinx!" The blue-haired gunner greeted. "I friggin' love blowing things up."

"Okay."

"I think that you also love blowing things up!"

Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow. Her smile never fading, Jinx added in, "I also heard you like to kill stuff. Do you?"

"F _ **#$%**_ yeah, I do," he answered simply. "No scope for days. But what's that got to do with you?"

Giggling at a frighteningly quick pace, the blue-haired Loose Cannon put a finger by her cheek as she glanced at the skies. "Okay, good," she said as her eyes slowly absorbed the hazy blue skies. "Cause I wanted to ask something of you."

"And that is…?"

Jinx sped up to him, stopping right in front of his face.

"I wanna know how you blow things up!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Look, if you're trying to show off your insanity, I think you've pulled it off enough-"

"Nonononononono, c' _moooooooooooooooon_ Morde!" Jinx whined as she soullessly whammed her arms against his chest. "I really wanna know how you destroy things! Like, you like destroying things, right?"

Mordekaiser nodded.

"And you do destroy things, right?"

Mordekaiser nodded.

"So how do you destroy things without destroying… things?"

At that moment, the iron warlord realized what the dumb girl before him was talking about.

 _She wants to know how I satisfy my urges for destruction. Interesting…_

The Iron Revenant chuckled as he wagged a finger at her. "Oh, you foolish child," he snickered, leaving the girl in front of him confused. "It's all because of two things."

Pushing the girl away from him, the lord of undead suddenly threw his arms into the air as he roared, " **THE GLORY OF BRAZIL!** "

"…Huh?"

Putting his arms back down, the Iron Revenant added in, "…And video games."

At this, Jinx's eyes widened.

"Video games?" She muttered. "The frick? You get triggered by that stuff?"

Mordekaiser laughed. "Of course, I don't feel complete satisfaction just by digital violence," he explained. "Even idiotic humans like you would understand that. But what matters the most…"

His eyes glowed as he stared straight into the Loose Cannon's eyes.

"…is making the people around you as salty as possible."

Jinx blinked as the lord of undead continued,

"Think about it! You play video games to prove what? That you can beat it! And in multiplayer games, this is the case in a stranger way; you beat it by usually being better than others. So if you cannot destroy the physical bodies of people, _**why not destroy their**_ **MINDS** _ **instead?!**_ "

And all of a sudden, it clicked in Jinx's head.

"Wha- That's **GENIUS!** How the heck did you figure that out?!"

Excited, the blue-haired gunner approached the iron man with shining eyes, filled with glee just by the thought of obliterating human minds and picturing it to be a beautifully flashy thing. Mordekaiser pumped a fist as he roared,

" **THE GLORY OF BRAZIL!** "

Jinx's mind was absolutely blown. Whatever the heck Brazil was, it apparently had the ability to satisfy the destructive urges of the human mind. Her fingers itched; she wanted to bust out her minigun, Pow-Pow, and destroy the fountain next to her just by the sheer excitement she felt. But first, she needed to ask the tin can something important.

"How the heck do you achieve the glory to this Brazil thing?!"

For the first time in his life, Mordekaiser felt an incredible adrenaline that made him want to spread the word of Brazil's glory. He thought that regular people lacked the ability to be interested in Brazil, but in front of him stood a contradiction to his thoughts. _Could it be?!_ The Iron Revenant thought excitedly. _Could it be that Brazil will receive_ _ **another follower?!**_

Forgetting all about the fact that he came to the fountain because of a letter, the Iron Revenant took a few steps forward and dramatically pointed at the top floor of the Champions' Break. His index finger directed towards his dormitory, the Master of Metal cried,

"If you wish to know, then **FOLLOW ME!** "

Jinx screamed in joy as she clung onto the lord of undead's outstretched arm. All of a sudden, the iron man looked like the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. At least, at that moment, that was.

Marching out of the garden, the Iron Revenant headed towards his dormitory. He needed to show her everything he discovered about Brazil! Everything that he had applied to his own habits, and everything that could make her a believer! He remembered Neymar telling him in his dreams that one day, he would not be the only one to follow Brazil's glory. Who knew that such a day would come so quickly?!

The two buffoons scrambled up to the top floor and basked in the glory of the unknown nation.

* * *

...

...

...

The events of that day were- ultimately- too confusing for Mordekaiser to properly remember.

A day later, the lord of undead found himself playing video games as if nothing happened. He had come to hate life on a regular basis (as usual), and he remained shut within his dormitory.

"'Tis the beautiful day to deliver bullets to brains," he muttered to himself as he continued playing.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Aaaaand now it's not a beautiful day."

Leaving the game he was in, the Iron Revenant got up from the couch and dragged himself to the entrance. Ticked off at the fact that he pretty much left a good game to answer someone, the warlord swung the door open as he roared,

"Who is it?!"

Much to his surprise, Jinx stood in front of his door.

"Hey, Morde!" The Loose Cannon said with a deranged smile. "I just came by to say that yesterday was awesome- even if I didn't know about anything you taught me."

Well, he did expect the crazy girl from being unable to understand anything he said about Brazil, but disappointment still fill his soul. The Iron Revenant sneered as he commented, "Well, it's hard for someone like you to memorize Brazil's glory in one day."

At the mention of Brazil, Jinx perked up as she chirped, "Oh yeah! I actually came here to give you something."

Lifting an object wrapped in napkins, the Loose Cannon practically shouted, " **IT'S A PRESENT!** " Mordekaiser opened the thing up, only to find a taco.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the girl. She snickered.

"An offering? An interesting offer, fool," he scoffed in a snarky fashion, though he was unable to hide his giddiness upon being granted a taco. Jinx smiled wider as she skipped away from the dormitory.

Though the lord of undead was not aware of it himself, he found the Loose Cannon to be surprisingly easy to communicate with.

Perhaps it was just the level of their intelligence that made it easier to talk together.

And she just found people who liked destructive things to be interesting, so there was that.

He had no intentions in befriending a freak like her, though. She was just too much to handle.

Yep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Next chapter – "Return to the Rift!"**

 **This chapter in particular was pretty strange**


	9. Return to the Rift!

" _I would like to thank myself for not listening to my family." –Taric, the Shield of Valoran_

* * *

Mordekaiser let out a cry of fear as he swung himself up from his metallic couch, his red eyes shining furiously as he bellowed, " _ **HOLY SH# &, STOP HUGGING ME WITH YOUR SLIMY-ASS ARMS!**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Huh? Oh, it's just a dream."

The iron man let out a sigh of relief. He was on his sofa like usual. Nothing was wrong, and he was not being touched by… whatever the heck he saw in his trippy nightmare. Taking a quick look around him to make sure there were no slimy arms ready to embrace him, the Master of Metal shook his head violently.

Now awake, the Iron Revenant felt like he had forgotten about something.

 _Oh yeah. League of Legends. Woo hoo. O de le joy. Yay._

The other day, Mercedes had visited him stating that there was a summoner who wanted to cooperate with him in a Summoner's Rift match. Though the summoner was new and barely close to Mercedes' level, the auburn-haired man told him that she was different from most of the people who would summon Mordekaiser. "Kind" seemed like a good way to describe her.

But that was only what Mercedes thought. Having never met her before, the lord of undead immediately judged her and decided she was going to be a heap of garbage.

 _Okay, maybe I'm not_ _ **that**_ _hard-headed,_ he thought as he got up from his sofa, cracking his neck, _but I don't have any high hopes._

"Bah! No one can truly be kind," he muttered as he left his dormitory. "I guess Mercedes just said that as a figure of speech to make her look decent."

* * *

Mordekaiser arrived at the Battle Quarters. The Battle Quarters, to Mordekaiser, was a pointlessly large building where champions who had upcoming matches were to be expected at (before their impending doom). Many of the colors in the building were consisted of blue, purple, and the one and only "white." Taking out the lobby and some of the minor parts of the Quarters, there were ten separate rooms for both summoners and their champions to stay at before the matches began. Mercedes recommended Mordekaiser to get used to the summoner.

The Iron Revenant would recommend the summoner to get used to _him._

"Hmm… room 'three…' Well, I guess that means I'm part of the blue team today. Not that the color matters; either way, I'm going to tear something apart. Ha ha ha…"

The lord of undead went inside a short hallway before he searched for "room three." As soon as he found it, he slammed the door open and bolted into the room.

"Ahh… _You_ are my… _**summoner**_ , I presume?"

Inside, a young teenager with blue summoner robes stood alone, her height almost half of his. Some of her vibrant orange hair flowed out of the hood she wore, which covered her cerulean eyes from the Master of Metal. The girl tried her best to look formal and respectable to Mordekaiser.

"A-Ahem! I…" She paused for a brief moment, gathering her shattered calmness due to the iron man's abrupt entrance. "I-I am very honored to meet you, Sir Mordekaiser. I hope we cooperate exceptionally to defeat the other team."

The girl walked forward.

Before tripping.

She landed on her face in a way that made even the man who enjoyed pain cringe. Silence befell over the two as the summoner showed signs of movement after what felt like an eternity. On her knees, the summoner rubbed her nose regretfully, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Mordekaiser.

"Hue."

The summoner screamed internally as she steadily went red out of embarrassment. Despite the odds, she tried to regain her composure. She already failed to keep a responsible and self-aware image to him, so she knew that damage control was necessary at the very least. Standing up again, she held out her hand to Mordekaiser. The Iron Revenant reluctantly shook her hand, giving her a weird look. She then took a few steps back before staying quiet for a while.

"…So, uh…"

The girl flinched when Mordekaiser asked,

"Is this a joke? Or was that a failed attempt in suicide?"

The summoner flinched yet again, her eyes more watery than usual. In the end, she managed to prevent herself from sniffing in front of the lord of undead. She wouldn't lose. Not just yet.

"S-…Sorry for… worrying you…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm totally prepared for anything. I got insurance ready incase you somehow kill me- _outside of the match._ "

"…"

…

…

…

"M-My name is C-Clementine," the girl managed to blurt out in the tense moment of silence. "Margaret… Clementine."

With a terrifyingly loud voice, Mordekaiser laughed as he responded, "Well then, Cuckoo, nice to meet you. You already know about me, right?"

"Y-Yes," she nodded as she answered slowly. "You are… a tanky fighter. You are… a lord of undead. And y-you… uh…"

"…"

"A-Ah! Y-You're awesome!"

Suddenly, Mordekaiser took out his mace and started tearing at its imaginary guitar strings. Despite the fact that he did not pluck at a single string, the sound of metal holiness reverberated across the room as if he really had been playing something. As soon as he finished his super short jam, the Iron Revenant smashed the mace against the ground, letting the weapon stick out of it unnaturally as he crossed his arms.

"Someone gets it," he said simply with a giddy tone.

Clementine was surprised she did not faint at that point.

"Anyway, you know my abilities, right?" The iron man asked.

"Yes…"

"And you know how to farm?"

"Y-Yes…"

Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow. Something felt off.

"And you know when to look out for ganks?"

"Y-Yes!"

"…Okay," he said as he nodded to himself. "At least you _think_ you have the basic idea on the summoner stuff- which is a good thing, because I'm never ever going to learn how to teach a summoner the 'summoner stuff.' According to the things I remember though, summoners have ranks based on experience. It doesn't matter if you lost every single game before you summoned me; as long as you win when _I'm_ around, everything will be going in the right track. So what level are you, anyway? Twelve? Fifteen? Twenty?"

Clementine whispered,

"Seven…"

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Holy painful sh-"

" _ **I'M TRULY SORRY!**_ "

" _ **YOU BETTER FREAKING BE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE IGNITE OR EXHAUST! WHAT KIND OF MORDEKAISER GOES TO THE RIFT WITHOUT THE BRAZILIAN FLAME, ANYWAY?! THIS IS LITERALLY UNPLAYAB-**_"

Somewhere in the Institute of War, Mercedes felt a chill run down his spine.

* * *

After calming down, Mordekaiser proceeded to explain a simple flowchart that human beings could comprehend.

"When I use my abilities on enemies, I get armor," he stated, getting a nod from the summoner. "This magic armor lets me tank the untankable unlike other tanks. In return, I can't run for sh _ **#%**_ on the Rift because apparently, making me run faster would end the League of Legends' entire metagame.

"I'm not going to use my abilities early on because I drain my own health- which is also kind of stupid, but that problem goes away once I level up and snag some items. What you're really going to have to worry about is my positioning. It's been a while since I went to the middle lane. Who am I fighting again?"

Clementine zoned out momentarily before springing back to life with a look of realization. "A-Akali is going to face you in the middle lane."

" _Pah!_ Akali? That's just E.Z."

"W-What if she goes invisible? From what I know, most people can't face her that well because she can become untargetable…"

The Iron Revenant stared at the summoner, who stared back timidly. After thinking over her words, she blinked before remembering that she was partnering up with a champion who kind of excelled at attacking pretty much anything close to him- even the untargettable.

"Oh…"

"Exactly," the iron man muttered. "Can't really give a flying crap about her Ninja Gaiden _**sh#%**_ if she can't get past the magic armor I rack up. Any junglers this match?"

At this, Clementine seemed quite confident in answering. She shook her head.

"Alright then, just push."

"…Just push the lane…?"

Raising an eyebrow at the timid girl, he growled, "Are you seriously going to worry about getting me ganked, or are you not up to the task of having map awareness?"

The girl shrunk at his words. Mordekaiser could already tell that it was going to be a bumpy road in getting used to League matches again. Too long had he spent time with his lovely video games, which he found quite entertaining compared to the linear and repetitive League of Legends. But perhaps it had changed enough to get his attention again…?

Only time would tell. Then again, he spent all of his time in a basement during isolation.

Although the girl had a terrifyingly low level and a crushingly meek attitude that made him want to punch a kitten apart, the fact that she wanted to take note of every bit of advice he gave her intrigued him. Perhaps she would actually do better than most of the low level summoners that picked him. There had to be a reason Mercedes recommended Mordekaiser to enter his first League match in months with a shy summoner.

"Anyway, I'm counting on you," he muttered as he ruffled her hair, startling the orange-haired girl. "I'm- no, we're not going to lose, especially considering the fact that this is my grand return from a basement that smells like me now."

Clementine opened her mouth to say something, though she ended up nodding at him instead. She had her head touched by a warlord of chaos and undeath.

Whether or not that was a decent or absolutely horrible omen, she had to admit that the feeling was not as rough as she thought it'd be.

" _Attention all summoners and champions,"_ a loud voice announced throughout the entire building. _"Prepare for the Summoner's Rift match. It shall begin in one minute."_

"Get ready," Mordekaiser told Clementine as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's time to **shred.** "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Next chapter – "Literally Unplayable!"**

 **Reviews/favorites/follows are noice because they fill me with Brazilian Gatorade energy.**


	10. Not Everything is the Same!

_"Time to shred." –Mordekaiser_

* * *

The Summoner's Rift; the most known and used battlefield in the League of Legends. With a vast landscape and the overall strategic layout, the Rift pitted teams of five champions against each other. Both citizens and summoners alike cheered at the sidelines, looking through large orbs that broadcasted the battles in the Battle Quarters. As the names of the champions and their respective summoners came up, people roared, giddy with the notion that all-stars are contesting among each other.

The champions' summoners were brought into two empty rooms, one for each team. This allowed the summoners to make plans amongst themselves.

Clementine took a deep breath as she gazed into her orb of vision. She would do her best and not let her personality get in both her and Mordekaiser's way. The girl wanted, at the very least, an acceptably successful game. Mordekaiser needed to trust her if she wanted to cooperate with him effectively in more League matches.

In the Battle Quarters, Mordekaiser's appearance brought mixed reactions. Some of the audience went silent before questioning his presence, while others obliviously cheered for him, unaware that he had been absent from League matches for six whole months.

Inside the Summoner's Rift, the Master of Metal cracked his neck, exercised his shoulders, and stretched his arms. His team consisted of some Freljordian archer, Garen, Sona, himself, and-

"Hecarim?"

"'Sup."

"Don't 'Sup' me, what're you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm on your team."

The two stared at each other for a few good seconds. They then suddenly burst into laughter as Hecarim shook Mordekaiser's hand violently- the traditional Shadow Isles way of shaking hands.

"Let's give them suffering, Mordekaiser," The Shadow of War cackled, his flaming body amping up the strength of its heat.

"Yes! That's one thing you and I can always agree on." The Iron Revenant laughed like a madman. "Endless suffering for those who oppose us."

The two Shadow Isles officers cackled gleefully at the idea of carnage. Ashe, the Frost Archer, shivered at the mere presence of Mordekaiser; the fact that he was laughing did not help a single bit. She was a princess of Freljord, a feared leader, and yet, his existence always threatened to break her composure. Why he was present in a League match after a long absence did not make much sense to her, but she decided not to let it get to her head. Taking a deep breath, she focused on buying her items, following the advice her summoner gave her. The summoners and their champions had their minds linked together during the League matches, so quick communication was possible.

" _Umm… S-Sir Mordekaiser?"_

As they stopped laughing, Mordekaiser froze. "What the- oh, yeah, right. We have the telekinetic thing going on here. Also, add a 'lord' next to my name, will you?"

Hecarim grinned. As one of Mordekaiser's oldest acquaintances, the horseman found it amusing that even after months of absence, the iron man had immediately returned to demanding the usual things he demanded for. He never changed that easily.

" _Y-Yes, Lord… Mordekaiser."_

"Anyway, what is it… _summoner?_ "

Clementine told him with a careful tone, _"For sustain, I'd like you to buy… a Doran's Shield, and some potions. Also, the Ward Totem will be useful for ganks…"_

"…Ward Totem?"

" _T-The Ward.. T-Totem…"_

The lord of undead blinked.

" **What** Ward Totem?" He asked. "Actually, what the hell is a Ward Totem in the first place?!"

Hecarim stared at the Iron Revenant incredulously. Again, even after months of absence, the iron man never changed that easily.

Even if it was for the worse.

After Clementine meekly answered Mordekaiser's question, the armored warlord of Shadow Isles clutched his head with wide eyes. "Dammit! How much did the League change?! I don't remember buying stupid Indian totems, even if I did buy a cheap knockoff at a pawn shop before!"

"What's an Indian totem?"

"I don't know, shut up, Hecarim."

Sighing, the lord of undead decided to just listen to Clementine. He wanted to feel like he was in control of the match, but never did he consider the League actually changing outside elements of the matches. It seemed that he would need to adapt and rely on his wit more than his usual brainless approaches.

"Anyway," the lord of undead told Hecarim, "you're better off having getting some monsters before roaming around the place or something. Want the golem buff?"

"Do you think I don't want one?"

"…You actually have a good point there."

Hecarim rolled his neck as he uttered, "Aight, les' go go s'more, m'kay?"

With their items ready, the lord of undead and the halberd-wielding horseman stormed off to the golem buff's direction.

A moment later, Garen, the Might of Demacia, found himself standing between the two terrifying beings in a bush. Garen felt sweat trickle down his skin as the Shadow Isles warlords casually talked about the kills they managed to land in the League of Legends, with Mordekaiser reminiscing upon his golden age and Hecarim throwing out random bits of maximum disrespect he pulled off in his more recent League matches. As the two generals bickered amongst themselves, the Demacian warrior stiffened as he heard some interesting information from his summoner.

"Invasion," he whispered to his shadowy comrades as they turned to the Might of Demacia.

Invasions; Mordekaiser had been involved with far too many of them in the past. Stealing the enemy's objectives happened to be a common tactic, though how the team initiated an invasion rested solely upon their own skill to outmaneuver the defending team.

And in this case, Mordekaiser stood in the defending team's side. At the moment, the other team was composed of Akali, Riven, Darius, Soraka, and Pantheon.

It was a pretty powerful team composition on its own right. To be fair, however, Mordekaiser, Garen, and Hecarim were far from champions who were to be easily dismissed. The Might of Demacia and the Shadow of War boasted good "burst ranges-" the minimal distance between them and their enemies in which they could both force a reaction or react to an attack. While Mordekaiser himself moved a bit sluggishly in the League of Legends, thus resulting in him having a subpar burst range without summoner spells, he dealt a terrifying amount of damage on his own, molding him to be a high-priority target.

Riven, Darius, and Akali emerged from the other side of the jungle. Darius raised his weapon as he checked a nearby bush, only to lower it when nothing reacted to him.

"Morde," Hecarim asked the armored warlord of undead as they waited for the three opponents to get closer, "remember that time when we went bowling back at the Shadow Isles?"

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah, I really miss those days sometimes."

"Now that you mention it, I kind of miss it as well."

"And there we'd bowl until Karthus got mad at us like the scripted NPC he is while we dug our faces into sweet, sweet apple pie with fried chicken legs sticking out of it like a dynamite of Willy Wonka's chocolate."

"Hey, Hecarim."

"Yeah?"

"They're here."

"Oh."

"Wanna attack them?"

"…I mean, technically that's what we're here for, but we could always put aside our weapons and just-"

Immediately cutting himself off, Hecarim raised his halberd and charged out of the bush he had been hiding in, twirling his weapon as if it were the rod of death itself. Garen roared as he charged out of the grass, and Mordekaiser marched forward, ready to cast metallic magic.

Taken by surprise, Riven ducked as she backed off from the three musketeers (of brawn), Darius swinging out his axe at the charging horseman and Demacian. Unfazed by the damage they received the Garen sent his sword crashing down, slashing at Darius' shoulder as Hecarim wildly slashed at the Hand of Noxus. Gritting his teeth, the Noxian retreated, having received more damage than he expected on receiving. Akali threw one of her kamas at the Shadow of War before retreating, knowing that she did not have enough abilities to take them on yet.

Realizing that they had been caught by a surprisingly dangerous group if champions, the opposing team returned to where they came from.

"And there they go."

Laughing with glee, Mordekaiser clenched a fist as he felt something wake up inside him. The distant, yet familiar feeling of despair among his enemies excited him, despite his thoughts on the inconsistencies the League of Legends had. Soon, they would fall before him, slain by his hands, and he would claim their souls to satisfy his hunger for carnage, chaos, and domination-

 _Wait a minute, I'm getting a little ahead of myself._

After helping Hecarim get the golem buff, Mordekaiser left the jungle and headed to the middle lane, mace in hand. While he was not exactly the most optimal of picks for the middle lane, situationally, he was godlike there. The lord of undead was a bit rusty, but he was completely confident that he could drive Akali out of her lane and hate him for it.

Though the ninja was faster than him, none of her ranged attacks were quick enough to prevent him from empowering his armor through the use of his abilities. A Mace of Spades and a Siphon of Destruction constantly disrupted the flow of her usual minion farming in the lane. And his Harvesters of Sorrow turned out to be more than effective against her. It practically prevented her from attacking him _and_ minions without throwing her kamas, which inevitably drained energy out of her in the early laning phase.

Raising his hand, he cast yet another Siphon of Destruction, erupting the ground beneath Akali as soon as she went in to farm. The ninja made a split second reaction and charged towards Mordekaiser with a Shadow Dance and slashed at him with her kamas.

Her eyes widened as she realized her weapons did not leave a single scratch on his armor. Grinning maniacally, Mordekaiser slammed his mace across her face, sending her whirling away a bit.

" **One,** " the Master of Metal growled to himself.

Akali coughed as she turned and retreated. Mordekaiser cast his Harvester of Sorrows at a minion near her, letting the minion's metal attract his armor's to give himself a boost of speed.

" _Summoner!"_ Mordekaiser boomed telepathically. _"Turn on_ _ **Ghost**_ _!"_

" _Got… it!"_

Casting a spell of her own, Clementine enhanced Mordekaiser's movement speed. Akali turned to see how far Mordekaiser was from her.

The lord of undead looked as if he were a motorcycle ready to tear apart anyone in its way.

… _I'm dead, aren't I?_ She thought in disbelief as the iron man slammed his mace against her side.

" **Two…** "

Raising his mace over his head with one hand, the armored warlord of Shadow Isles channeled dark magic with the other as he roared a terrifying battlecry. The best nightmare he could provide, Children of the Grave, plagued Akali's breathing as she opened her mouth for air, her movements slowing ever-so-slightly.

Without any hesitation, the Shadow Isles warlord leapt over to her, screaming maniacally,

" _ **THREE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ "

To sum up what he did in the least detailed description, he left Akali's corpse smashed against one of the rocks standing in the Summoner's Rift.

" _Hm ha ha ha hue ha!_ " Mordekaiser laughed in joy, as the ghost of Akali emerged and walked over to him. "That was so refreshing! Stomping noobs and fighting at the middle lane… Strange days have certainly come. _HA HA HA-_ Hm?"

The ninja's glowing soul simply stared at him, waiting for orders.

"…Oh right, you." The Shadow Isles warlord muttered before giving her an order. "Go tear down that turret over there."

Nodding, the ghost ran up to Mordekaiser's opposing turret and slashed at it alongside several minions. The Iron Revenant chuckled as he returned to his base.

" _That was decent,"_ the Master of Metal told his summoner. She managed to squeak out both an awed and terrified "Thank you" as he disappeared in a flash to his base, Akali's soul destroying his enemy's turret as soon as he vanished.

"I can't believe I just made the fabled E.Z. money," he said to himself with a sh _ **#%**_ -eating grin. "Oh wait; they're not fabled to me."

As he let out the clearly terrifying and intimidating warcry, "Hue hue hue," the Master of Metal practically skipped his way over to the middle lane with stupidly powerful recipe items for his ability power and armor. Right when he got back to the lane, however, he met a different opponent.

 _Wha- That's… Raven! Or was it Riven? I don't give a f- wait, then does that mean the ninja wussed out into another lane?!_

Riven was one of the few champions he never got to fight all that much before his isolation. Heck, he didn't even know what she was supposed to be. All he knew was that she had one of the most annoying set of abilities ever.

… _To be fair, though, she's wielding a sword that's almost as big as her. I should've expected as much._

Then again, he only knew of her abilities because of Thresh. There was (unsurprisingly) a chance that the Chain Warden was wrong.

" _Summoner,"_ Mordekaiser asked Clementine with an annoyed look. _"Is this girl glaring at me? Because she's already getting on my nerves."_

Clementine wondered if she should tell the truth or not. Then again, Mordekaiser had probably asked a rhetorical question, considering how he began to mumble silently to himself about "spoiled brats" and the like.

"Go back to your lane!" The iron man shouted at the white-haired Noxian exile. "Like, seriously, just go back to your lane. I wanna fight Akali."

Riven did not say anything.

"Dammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Mordekaiser seethed as he clutched his helmet, shaking his head as he screamed, "Just freakin' leave already! I don't wanna fight you! Get out! There are three lanes in this game and this one isn't for you, you motherf _ **#$%**_ er!"

The Exile blinked, watching Mordekaiser's anger continue to rise rapidly as both of their team's minions clashed.

" _SERIOUSLY!_ Do you speak German or something? Because I bet you can't understand Brazilian! _Hasta la vista_ means _**GET THE F#$% OUT! OR SO I'VE HEARD!**_ "

First things first, when Riven saw Mordekaiser for the first time face-to-face, she expected him to be snarky and cocky. After all, he always did seem to have a prideful attitude.

Here he was, cursing her repeatedly to make her go back to her lane.

 _I don't get it._

Raising her broken blade, the swordswoman pointed it at the lord of undead as she muttered, "I'm not leaving this lane any sooner. Fight me."

Smashing his face with his iron hands, Mordekaiser screamed in annoyance. First, the girl chose not to listen to him. Now she tells him to _fight_ her? And for some reason, the girl's broken blade triggered Mordekaiser's love for neat weapon designs.

The stupid little girl thought she was top crap? He'd show her the crap she belonged to.

 _And that's in the_ _ **TRASH!**_

As he charged forward, Riven prepared her blade, her heart pounding at the sight of a huge armored warlock of death going towards her. She readied the most efficient combination of attacks she could pull out against such a tanky opponent.

Much to her surprise, however, he just stopped charging and stood still, falling deep into thought.

 _Wait,_ Mordekaiser realized as he stood in the midst of busy minions attacking each other. _Why was I angry at her again?_

…

…

…

 _Oh yeah, her crappy weapon._

"How **dare** you show up to fight me with that garbage!" Mordekaiser shouted as he pointed his own mace at her, not noticing the way Riven froze deathly still. "I will _destroy_ you and show you your place, puny non-Brazilian!"

"G-Garbage…?"

"That's right. What good is a broken blade, anyway? That's like fighting with a pen against a sword. By the way, the pen isn't mightier than the sword. I tried it and it never worked out."

Before the Master of Metal continued on, however, he noticed the extremely dark and angered frown the Noxian exile held. Her eyes pierced into his, her anger almost emanating from an aura.

"Are you calling _me_ garbage?" She seethed.

…

…

…

"…Uh, I said your _sword_ is not ideal for combat, not you-"

Riven instantly dashed forward and slashed at the iron man rapidly, catching him off guard as she let out a burst of energy to stop his movements entirely for a brief moment. Leaping into the air, she slammed her blade against the ground, actually managing to make the iron man bounce into the air.

Of course, Mordekaiser did not simply let her go after dealing a fair amount of damage to him. Casting his Harvester of Sorrow on himself and a Siphon of Destruction at her, he activated his Mace of Spades and attacked her three times, dealing a great amount of damage on the swordswoman. They traded blows and backed off simultaneously.

The lord of undead was surprised by the sheer amount of damage the woman dealt. The blade was not just any blade; it had rune magic on them that let her cleave through things that normal weapons would not simply overpower.

Something about the weapon was ancient- as if it had been passed down to a worthy wielder.

And Mordekaiser had just called it garbage right in front of her.

 _Well, at least I know it's not garbage anymore,_ Mordekaiser thought grumpily to himself as he continued to maintain a distance from Riven. _Seriously, I never saw anyone use a broken blade so effectively._

Glaring at each other, the two maintained their distance before Mordekaiser decided to back off. _"Summoner,"_ he told Clementine. _"I lost a good amount of health that makes me susceptible to her burst damage. Is there any enemy missing on the map?"_

" _Um… Darius is missing."_

" _Then I'm heading off to base."_

" _A-Alright!"_

Giving Riven an evil eye, he turned and walked out of the center of the lane. The white-haired fighter lowered her sword as she watched him depart.

Before he left, however, he gave her one last look. A look of both interest and bloodlust.

"I stand corrected," he grumbled before leaving the lane.

Riven blinked as she watched the armored warlord move behind his turret. She did not expect him to suddenly change his opinion of her- no, her weapon and her swordsmanship- so quickly. Far away, she saw Hecarim prance out of the jungle and circle around Mordekaiser before getting punched in the face right before the Master of Metal teleported to his base.

He was… strange.

* * *

A few more minutes passed, and Mordekaiser began to just run around for kills. Since the boot enchantment he originally thought about buying had vanished, he decided to go for a Ninja Tabi enchanted with the _Captain_ effect. That way, allies close to him would be able to get a short boost of speed, and that seemed like the top thing Hecarim needed to initiate a teamfight. So far, none of his teammates were doing badly.

The Iron Revenant eventually sealed the deal when he slayed a dragon all by himself. With a fire-breathing monster by his side, the Shadow Isles warlord led the charge into the heart of the enemy base.

"We can soak up most of the attacks they'll be throwing at us," Garen had explained to his teammates. "Hecarim and I will take the front line, Mordekaiser will stay behind us, and Sona and Ashe will let him tank whatever ranged attacks are sent to their way. We'll also have Mordekaiser's dragon charge in front of us because of the splash damage it can deal to multiple enemies.

"Sounds like a plan?"

The iron man had growled, "Don't tell _me_ what to do, Demacian."

Despite what he said, the Iron Revenant ended up doing exactly what Garen told him to do. They tore through the inhibitor and the Nexus turrets…

And only the enemy Nexus stood in the base. Darius pulled Mordekaiser towards him as he attempted to dice the iron man apart, but the magic armor that protected the lord of undead made the Noxian's attacks almost ineffective. The Master of Metal pimp-slapped him as he relentlessly struck the Nexus over and over again. He raised his mace above his head, his eyes glowing deathly red as he swung it down mercilessly.

With a final blow, the Nexus finally crumbled apart.

The Iron Revenant let his mace vanish as he crossed his arms and snickered, watching Darius chuck his axe into the ground out of anger as the remains of the Nexus fell on the stone grounds of the Summoner's Rift.

* * *

After winning the match, Mordekaiser reappeared in the Battle Quarters and went to the room he first met his summoner in, only to be greeted by a piece of paper sitting on a fragile chair.

 _Dear Lord Mordekaiser,_

 _You were so awesome! I hope I did well, even if I was lacking in some ways. If you do not mind, then I will look forward to summoning you again!_

 _Clementine_

"…Well, that was a disgustingly optimistic letter," the Shadow Isles warlord grumbled to himself. "What a foolish girl, making trash like this."

Despite what he said, he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

Rather than celebrate his victory with others, Mordekaiser believed that celebrating with a new Dark Souls game was just right for him. He went down to a game store closest to the Champions' Break, considering that a prolonged presence out in the open could scare people off. Not that he minded scaring people with his awesomeness, but the high summoners would get in a hissy fit if they heard that he- directly or not- caused a ruckus in the Institute again right after his League match.

With a plastic bag containing a bunch of new video games, the Iron Revenant left the game store with a wide grin plastered on his overshadowed face. He always wanted to grab some new video games, but staying shut inside for so long warranted a delay in getting them.

"Ha! With this, I'm set for doing a five-day marathon," he said giddily, free of the tension he felt in the League of Legends. "As expected, being unable to recreate a 360 no-scope in the League of Legends made the entire thing a bit disappointing.

"It was pretty decent, at the very most…"

The Master of Metal laughed loudly to himself as he marched to the Champions' Break.

Before he was able to walk in freely, however, he noticed someone standing in front of the Break. It was the white-haired swordswoman who-

Immediately turning around, Mordekaiser attempted to run away from the Break. His effort in doing so was futile.

"Mordekaiser."

 _Freakin' DAMMIT!_ The Iron Revenant screamed internally as he slowly turned around. _Why was this woman waiting for me? Is it because she's salty about the thing I said about her weapon?!_

Putting up his evilest face ever, the Shadow Isles warlord pointed at Riven's face with the hand that carried his plastic bag. "What do _you_ want?" The metallic bruiser growled.

Standing still, the swordswoman stared at the armored being. He stared back, though even Riven was able to tell that he looked nervous.

She looked at the plastic bag, and then at Mordekaiser. She looked at the bag again.

The woman saw the title "Dark Souls III" on a game cover sticking out of the bag. Though she was unfamiliar with video games, she had seen them in action several times. Xin Zhao once showed a hack-and-slash game in a party before. Most of them required button inputs more than actual movement from the body.

And Mordekaiser apparently played with such things…

 _A strange… thing._

The more she observed him, the stranger he seemed. He had terrifying powers, yet hosted the tantrum of a child's. But what caught her attention was how contrasting his personality was to his appearance. She expected a warlord of death who found pleasure in endlessly torturing all people, not an armored champion who enjoyed playing video games and was picky on who he fought with.

She could not tell if it was just her mind playing tricks with her, but he felt very human for someone who hailed from the Shadow Isles as a general of an undead army.

"I'd like to apologize for my attitude in our match," she finally spoke up. At the Master of Metal's confusion, she added in, "I misunderstood your comment on my weapon. It is a part of my life, so I believe I was too sensitive to your words."

The Iron Revenant let out a dragged out "Pshhhhhhhhhh" as he rolled his eyes, hoping that the swordswoman would just buzz off. "I don't care," he responded simply. "Your weapon just _looked_ useless; I never thought it'd be stupidly strong."

Whether or not Mordekaiser tried to compliment her weapon was unclear to Riven, but she decided to let him go about his business. "That was all I wanted to say," she clarified. "I'll let you go."

"Hmph. A wise decision," the Iron Revenant chuckled as he glanced at his bag of games. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shove myself in my room for five days straight and do nothing but whatever I _actually_ want to do: **nothing** _ **.**_ _Ha ha ha!_ "

And with that, the armored warlord of the Shadow Isles marched into the Champions' Break, slinging the bag over his shoulder as he quickened his pace. Riven simply watched him scramble into the Break.

 _A strange… man._

He seemed a lot more different than the rumors made him out to be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Next chapter – "Vladimism!" It's a brand new one and will drive you insane.**


	11. Vladimism!

" _Vladimir is worse than a mosquito. They both suck blood, but one dies easily and the other gets stronger if you want him to die." –Warwick_

* * *

"The rivers will run **red**."

Deep within one of the dormitories sat a long-haired man in a fancy red coat befitting of a hemomancer. He dipped his quill into a bottle of blood, making sure to make some of the blood drop from the tip of the utensil before continuing to write.

Vladimir, a Noxian who studied the art of hemomancy, wrote wildly, his pale eyes darting to the sides of the paper all too frequently, his breath held to not tarnish his work. Long had he studied the art of manipulating blood, a fluid that had practically become his very own water, and at that point, he studied nearly everything one could do with blood. He tossed blood, impaled people with blood, recreated the Statue of Jarvan III with blood before throwing a bomb of blood at it- he had gone beyond the point of simply learning hemomancy. Rather, he now focused on mastering it.

But of course, one could not simply live off of doing hemomancy, and hemomancy _only._ Thankfully for Vladimir, he found a new hobby that fit right into his tastes. His writing become more fervent than before, his eyes widened as his fingers squeezed against the quill harder and harder as he neared the completion of his masterpiece.

Yes, he would make all of those champions in the Break drop _**dead**_ with the arsenal he created out of his very own imagination! Surely, they would drop dead, and he will have the last laugh.

Signing his name on the paper, he put the quill down. At last, he had constructed another work of hypnotic art. And he decided to read it out loud to revel in his success.

"Let's **POOL** our efforts!"

Vladimir liked to make puns.

Picking up a document of blood transfusions (that weren't even his), he proclaimed, "I'm a universal **RECIPIENT**!"

He really liked making puns.

Vladimir picked up a bottle of blood and thrusted it forward dramatically, reciting, "Care to make a **DONATION?** "

He liked making puns way too much.

Standing up with an updated list of puns, he smiled. _With this, nobody can out-pun me,_ he thought proudly.

And really, the only reason why nobody could out-pun him in the first place was because only he liked puns. Well, there probably was a select few that would enjoy it, but so far he never met someone like that.

Not that he cared.

He just wanted to make jokes.

And he was intent on not experiencing them alone.

* * *

Jax fished at a local river near the Institute of War, humming to himself. Sitting in a small wooden boat, the Grandmaster at Arms found peace in fishing.

Yet again, he caught another fish. "Oh," he chuckled as he pulled at his fishing rod, "it's a big one." The Grandmaster at Arms pulled at the fishing rod, intent on freeing the fish after observing what it exactly was.

But it wasn't a fish.

" _ **HOLY SH-**_ "

" _ **Sur-PRIIIIIIIIIIIISE!**_ " Vladimir said as he squirmed into the boat, tearing off Jax's lure from his tongue with a grin. "I'm _back_."

" _DAMMIT, VLAD, DON'T DO THAT SH_ _ **#%**_ _!_ " Jax screamed, clutching his heart as he took deep breaths. It had only been so long since he had a _real_ doctor fix his heart, so he needed to keep his breathing at a normal pace.

Snorting, Vladimir brushed his hair with a claw as he simply responded, "Have you been fishing for my _scent?_ I believe that is _bloody_ disappointing."

"V-… Vlad, just stop."

"The rivers will run _red,_ " Vladimir said as he dipped a hand in the water. Much to Jax's surprise, the area in which he put his hand in steadily became red. The hemomancer screamed in pain as he clutched his arm, attempting to pull it out of the water.

"Vlad, what's wrong?!" Jax exclaimed as he approached Vladimir.

"A crocodile's got me! Oh, how foolish of me! Damn it!"

"Crap, lemme get my lamppost-"

Gritting his teeth, the Crimson Reaper barely let out a gasp as he tore his arm out of the water.

His hand was missing. Or more like Vladimir just pulled his hand into his sleeve.

"How about you just… give me a _hand?_ " The Reaper asked as he slowly slid his hand out of his long sleeve.

Jax picked up his lamppost and sent Vladimir all the way back to the Institute of War. The Crimson Reaper landed on an anthill in a playground.

* * *

Poppy took a bite out of a chocolate bar, kicking her legs in the air as she rested on one of the Break's benches in the first floor lobby. She decided to take a brief rest before setting off to help Garen deliver a package of supplies to the Institute of War.

She thought Garen was awesome. He had the honor of a knight, the coolness of a warrior, and most importantly, the charisma of a dashing leader.

 _Heh heh,_ she smiled as she thought about the Might of Demacia leading an army of loyal knights. _He's so cool. It'd be awesome if he was_ _ **the**_ _hero I'm looking for._

And don't get her wrong; she really _did_ need to find the hero for the legendary hammer she had been carrying around for quite a while. And until then, she was stuck just participating in League matches and the like. If Garen really was the hero, though, it would be a huge plus, considering how awesome he was. But alas, he believed that he did not fit the qualities to wield such a weapon, and that he was better off mastering the swordsmanship he had vigorously trained with.

She wanted to be like Garen!

And then Vladimir happened.

"A **sugar rush** , or a **blood rush?** " He asked behind her, leaning against the bench with his elbows. "Or a tinge of both, perhaps?"

" _Gah!_ V-Vlad?" Poppy jumped, her heart beating at the sight of one of the most detested champions in the League. Not because of his personality in itself, but mostly just his love for… stupid things.

"Sur- _PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!_ I'm ba-… wait, I already said that…"

The Crimson Reaper fell silent as he put up a thoughtful look.

Staring at the Noxian with wide eyes, she remained still, leaning away from the hemomancer. Interesting things had been said about the pale-eyed man, and Poppy also heard about him doing the macarena as he sapped blood from a bandit in the Institute of War. She did not want to get macarena'd on.

…

…

…

Vladimir seemed too absorbed with his thoughts. Not a single word came from him as he continued to think on what to say.

The girl nibbled out of her chocolate, keeping her eyes on the Noxian once in a while. Vladimir seemed to break out of his train of thoughts as he simply watched the yordle eat.

As she bit apart the chocolate, the Keeper of the Hammer noticed the Crimson Reaper's gaze. "W-What?" She managed to let out.

"I never really noticed this until now," the pun-lover confessed, "but chocolate makes the blood of people around me a lot sweeter than usual."

"…And?"

"Just saying. Be careful with how much chocolate you eat; I might just eat you."

The yordle's eyes widened as she trembled, snatching her hammer and holding it close to her. With hammer and chocolate in hand, the girl inched away from the Crimson Reaper.

"…I'd love a **PINT**."

Poppy smashed Vladimir across the face and sent him flying out of the Champions' Break like a missile.

* * *

Vladimir believed that he was on the right track of becoming funny.

After all, the greatest comedians of all time always had to experiment with jokes and how they worked to create masterpieces. Who would have known that Charlie Chaplin's supposedly stupid gags turned out to be stupid to the point where they were just too genius? He wanted to make people think that of his creativity as well.

 _Who would have known that Vladimir's supposedly stupid gags turned out to be stupid to the point where they were just too genius?_

…Though, he disagreed with the notion that his gags were stupid. They had a level of class and beauty to them that many other jokes did not share.

And so, to test the peak of his limits, he went to the top floor of the Champions' Break.

From what he heard, Mordekaiser barely laughed at anything aside from extreme satire and violent jokes. But Vladimir believed that such things were not needed to make one laugh. If he could learn how to make Mordekaiser laugh, then surely, he would learn how to make everyone else laugh.

Why he wanted to make people laugh, even he did not know. The fact that he did not care why he researched puns shut down most theories about his mindset in an instant.

The Crimson Reaper walked down the hallway to Mordekaiser's lair. With confidence, he knocked on the iron man's door. Surely, Mordekaiser had a taste different from that of the sensitive lifeforms that had spent too much time with mortality.

" **You only need to knock once, fool!** "

"…Oh? A challenge…"

Accepting Mordekaiser's challenge (?), the Noxian raised a balled fist as he exclaimed, "Then I shall knock… **half a knock!** "

And with that, he knocked on the door.

With half of a knock.

Silence was Mordekaiser's answer, and he soon opened the door with a surprisingly quiet demeanor.

"How'd you do that?" Mordekaiser asked immediately.

Rolling his neck quickly, the hemomancer chuckled as he explained, "Skills."

Before the lord of undead tore him a new one, Vladimir explained yet again, "Ok, basically you use half of the strength you'd normally use to knock a door. After that, you need to keep pressing your fist against the door and walk three steps to the right before bending your fist a bit without having it leave the door. Then you-"

"Forget it," the Master of Metal interrupted after his brain overloaded. "Who are you, and what do you want with me, the lord of undead?"

"I'm here to ask if my jokes are funny."

"You're already a joke."

"That wasn't funny."

Clearing his throat, Vladimir closed his eyes as he raised his hands by the side. "What do you call… a glass of chicken breast and fruit juice?"

"A bucket of sh _ **#%.**_ "

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Don't tell me that was the right answer."

Vladimir smirked as he brushed his hair with one of his claws. "The **clot** _ **THICKENS-**_ "

"Get out."

Although he had faith in his own jokes, Vladimir decided that he still had much to learn. Especially when people started to successfully guess the answers behind his joke questions…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I consider this to be a side-chapter. I like Vladimir.**

 **Next chapter – "Flowerkaiser!"**


	12. Flowerkaiser!

" _We can have everybody smoke in an airport and Graves still can't have his cigar." –Twisted Fate_

* * *

Mordekaiser's favorite flower was metal.

"Gwa ha ha!" He exclaimed in delight as he mashed the buttons of his game controller furiously. "Die! DIE! DIE DIE DIE!"

The Iron Revenant believed himself to be that one guy who always trampled on flowers at the best times possible, and indeed, he certainly fit the bill. Whenever he was in a bad mood and found some stupid little flowers sitting in front of him, he would slowly lift his feet above the flowers before smooshing them underneath his ironclad feet. He showed no mercy to any flower when he fell in a bad mood; not even Yorick was able to stop him from trampling all over Thresh's proposal flowers.

Who Thresh wanted to propose to, he had no idea, but he presumed it was nothing.

As his character plowed through a field of armored soldiers with a massive mace, the lord of undead chuckled. Nothing beat the taste of slaughtering millions.

…Though, it was only possible to savor such tastes in video games, unfortunately.

"I can now rest at peace," he said, letting out a satisfied sigh as he leaned against his metallic sofa comfortably. "Knowing that those idiots are going to suffer eternally, it makes me feel like…

"…grabbing some soda."

But alas, the iron man did not feel his legs budge. There were times when he just wanted to do nothing but stare off at an unknown distance, and such times always eliminated his thirst any kind of Brazilian drink.

Yes… Mountain Dew, the tea of Brazil… Even that was not enough to stop the drifts he made to his very own Neverland.

Before he fell into a deep slumber, however, he felt something press against the side of his helmet. From the temperature, he could tell it was cold aluminum.

A soda can.

His eyes opening before he closed them completely, the Iron Revenant turned around, only to find a certain Piltover Enforcer standing behind him with a grin.

"Yo!"

"…How on God's bastard child of a planet did you bust into my dorm?"

Vi shrugged, pointing at the open dormitory doors as she haphazardly answered, "It was just open when I came up. Just wanted to see what you were up to since everyone's pre-occupied."

Mordekaiser shriveled up and glared at her like a child who just had his ice cream sh _ **#%**_ on by a pigeon.

"Hey, no need to look so constipated!" The pink-haired Enforcer snickered as she waved the soda can still in her hand. "Here, take it before I do unspeakable things to you with this thing."

"I'll do unspeakable things to your girlfriend if you don't- _**AGHBRAUGHGR, STOP HITTING-**_ "

Somewhere beneath Mordekaiser's dormitory, Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, sneezed violently.

* * *

Sitting at Mordekaiser's sofa, the Piltover Enforcer watched the Iron Revenant mash buttons as he cleaved his way through an army of insects in a video game.

"So this is what you do for most of your time?" She asked, her eyes glued on the iron television sitting in front of her.

"Yes."

"Huh. Must be nice."

The lord of undead chuckled. "Yes, it _is_ nice. And in case you haven't noticed, I always make my own controllers for everything I play."

"Geez, do you like metal that much?"

"More than that, plastic just snaps so easily in my hands when I get excited."

"…Can't argue with that," Vi admitted, letting her arms rest against the headrest of the sofa. Thankfully, she had taken off her gauntlets, which definitely would have gotten in the way of Mordekaiser's gaming due to all the clunky sounds it made. Her "babies" were not designed for being quiet, after all.

Although Vi expected something strange from Mordekaiser's dormitory, it was strange an entirely unexpected way. She did predict Mordekaiser stuffing a throne of some sort inside the dormitory, but aside from that, the place generally looked normal aside from the fact that everything was made of metal. She thought it would look more like a cheesy Saturday morning cartoon villain's living room.

Instead, it looked a lot like Brand's room when it was not eternally on fire.

Much to her surprise, the hard sofa felt warm, and not because of Mordekaiser just sitting on the thing forever. Whatever Mordekaiser did to make the furniture, he did it well.

"Really, though, is this all you do?" The Enforcer asked again.

"If you're expecting some wizbiz to pop out of nowhere, get out of here."

 _Welp. I guess this is all he does._

Vi had seen video games. In fact, she played a decent amount of games whenever she felt bored in a place where she could not swing around punches wildly.

Never had Vi seen an armored tin can play video games so much more fervently than she ever did. Not that she cared much about how a warlord of death lived his own life, but she found it to be an interesting contrast to her expectations.

"Ah! Now that I think about it," Vi said as an imaginary lightbulb flickered on above her head, "I heard that Zyra needed help with something. Something about… plucking a plant out."

"Hmph. Plants… flowers… they're all the same thing," the Iron Revenant said in the most pessimistic manner ever. "They're all born to die faster than everything else around them."

"…Oooooookay, that came out of nowhere."

"Look, I _hate_ plants," the lord of undead grumbled. "I have a bad memory with plants, and plants will forever be just 'plants' to me. I'm not getting involved with helping people with their stupid 'plants.' Freaking plants. Ugh."

The Piltover Enforcer put up a thoughtful look. She then remembered what Mercedes, a friendly high summoner, had told her once about Mordekaiser.

So she tried again.

"I heard she's giving tacos to anybody who helps her."

Pausing his game, the Iron Revenant stood up immediately and set the controller aside as he corrected(?) himself, "Look, I _love_ plants. I don't have a bad memory with plants, and plants are never just 'plants' to me. I'm gonna get involved with helping people with their beautiful 'plants.' Freaking plants. **Yay.** "

Vi laughed so hard, Mordekaiser decided it was his turn to punch her.

* * *

A slender figure stood in the Champions' Garden, a small area connected to the Champions' Break around the first floor lobby. Vibrantly colored flowers decorated the natural beauty of the garden, patches of green covering the soil beneath it.

Not that it mattered to Mordekaiser's eyes. In the end, all of the plants were going to die after their value as slaves to a bunch of bugs cut short.

"How dis- _gusting_ ," he growled as he looked around the garden. "Why does this place even exist? It's only going to attract more bugs and that means I'll have to take out my 'flyswatter' more often."

"Morde, it's literally just a garden."

" _Exactly!_ Why on this godforsaken world would you put an unnecessary garden right next to the Champions' Break, especially when you can put it at a distance or something? Shitty floor planning, if you ask me."

Vi, now equipped with her gauntlets again, raised an eyebrow as she simply pointed at the person in the garden. Mordekaiser noticed the particular champion walking in what he considered to be a hell to those who hated meat.

Suddenly it all made sense. That made Mordekaiser hate the garden even more.

"Hey, Zyra!" Vi shouted as she caught Mordekaiser's hand and thrusted it up in the air before the Iron Revenant was able to escape. "I caught a slave for you!"

" _ **SLAVE?!**_ Are you out of your frickin' _**MIND?!**_ _Do I look like a slave to you?! Huh?!_ _ **I'M NOBODY'S SLAVE, I AM MORDEKAISER, THE ENSLAVER OF METAL!**_ _"_

Zyra was, to simplify things, a plant lady. And not just a lady who liked plants, she herself _was_ a plant. Bearing a mix of her previous plant form and the body of a dark sorcerer who turned out to be connected to a disbanded underground organization once rooted within the Institute itself, she held the ability to manipulate botany to amazing extents.

That was to say she controlled _natural_ plants well. As for artificial or unnatural plants containing non-plant chemicals, she had far less control over them.

"I do remember telling you," Zyra said with an impressed grin, "that I wanted someone who had as much strength as champions like Mordekaiser. Never did I expect you to actually bring _him."_

"Well, yeah," the Enforcer grinned as she shook Mordekaiser's raised hand. Had she not worn her gauntlets, the iron man would have punched her and make a run for it. Then again, that would only make her chase after him with a rage quadruple times bigger than an angry Tryndamere's.

"I know him pretty well. So I figured I could make some use of him once in a while."

The Iron Revenant's teeth grinded against each other as he seethed, "Enforcer, you must be out of your mind if you think a taco is worth saving wildlife of all things."

"I'll give you two."

"Much better."

Vi snickered. Mordekaiser swiftly raised his other hand menacingly as he balled it into a fist, only to lower it and turn back to Zyra in annoyance.

"So? The hell you want?" The armored Shadow Isles warlord grumbled as Zyra smiled.

"There are some… weeds that need to be plucked," she explained simply. "I ask of you to get rid of them with me."

"And why am I supposed to not get any more information than that…?"

Rolling her eyes, Zyra mumbled, "You're not going to listen to it anyway."

Never did Mordekaiser find a woman to quickly understand how a portion of his mind worked. He liked that in a woman… and in a man, considering that nobody understood much of what he spouted out at random times.

She was still a plant girl, though, so she remained insignificant to him.

"So all I need to do is pluck out a bunch of crap, right?" The Iron Revenant asked for confirmation as he composed a huge metallic shovel and grasped it with his two hands. If his horns were bigger, he would have looked like an Indie Game hero.

Motioning for Mordekaiser to follow along, Zyra walked down the garden, with Vi trailing behind the lord of undead. The trio walked down the garden without anything interrupting them.

…Alas, before Mordekaiser's little job even began, something atrocious popped out of nowhere. Bursting out of a wall of plants came Zed with Kennen in a chokehold, the shadow ninja's eyes glowing violently bright.

" _ **GIVE ME BACK MY NOTEBOOK!**_ _"_ The Master of Shadows roared as he swung himself around, passing by a dumbfounded trio of unlikely champions. _"_ _ **IT'S MY ONLY HOPE TO BEAT SHEN!**_ _"_

" _ **LIKE HELL I WOULD, IT'S JUST FILLED WITH PICTURES OF AKALI TAKEN FROM W-WEIRD ANGLES!**_ _"_

"…Wait, really?"

Freezing in the middle of their power struggle, Zed let go of the yordle as the small ninja took out Zed's red notebook. They fell in dead silence as Kennen flipped the pages before freezing when he found the cause of the "confiscation" of the notebook.

"See? Right here."

"Ohhh. I don't recall taking a picture of anyone, though. I never take pictures of people."

"…Then why is this here?"

"No idea."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… _Well, that actually raises a lot of questions so_ _ **ALL THE MORE REASON TO GIVE IT BACK TO ME!**_ _"_

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ _"_

The two ninjas burst through another wall of plants and vanished.

Staring at where the two left the scene through, the Master of Metal blinked. He then turned to Vi, who gave him an equally confused look.

"This is why I kill people."

"Shut up, Morde."

As the three trudged on, Zyra pointed forward as she said with her own dose of sass dripping from her words. "There it is. The field of weeds that grew because of a few scientists walking into a garden."

Sitting in front of Mordekaiser, Zyra, and Vi were weeds on the ground. Indeed, they were quite noticeable amongst the other plants due to having a slightly different appearance.

Mordekaiser wondered if weeds walked around with jumbled roots acting like human legs.

"Aren't those-"

"They're weeds."

The lord of undead rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that, you nincompoop; I was just asking if they're a little different from just _weeds."_

Tilting her head, the Rise of the Thorns put up a thoughtful look before nodding. "Just a little," she said.

"If those tacos aren't delicious I'm gonna turn you into a vegetarian smorgasbord."

Rolling his eyes, the Master of Metal summoned his mace and walked over to the walking… weed people. Apparently, they were mutated weeds spawned due to the mistake of certain scientists, and Mordekaiser could already tell which scientists created such monstrosities just by how they looked.

Oh, how much he hated it whenever Singed screwed something up.

"Da fuq," one of the weed people mumbled when the Iron Revenant approached it. Every single weed person were extremely bulky and almost muscular; it reminded the lord of undead of how Thresh accidentally walked into Taric's room and almost never came back out alive despite the fact that Taric was missing at the time.

"Duh fuq you want, pussy," the same Weedguy said as it vertically aligned his elbows and spun them in front of itself like a freaky boxer. "Respect yo elders, motha f-"

Without any ounce of hesitation, the Iron Revenant slammed his mace against the Weedguy's head.

The Weedguy did not budge and simply froze in place.

"…Yo."

Taken aback by the abomination's strength, the lord of undead backed off, his eyes widened as he watched the Weedguy resume its… whatever stance it was supposed to be using.

Vi watched in horror as the muscles of the Weedguy bulged furiously, pulsating with an adrenaline she wish she had not noticed earlier. As the Piltover Enforcer simply stared at the extremely ugly thing, Zyra chuckled.

"Quite the handsome one, isn't it?" The Rise of the Thorns asked with a playful tone. Vi shook her head with great vigor, her face etched with horror.

"No. Please don't."

"Aren't the way its muscles bulge cu-"

" **HELL NO! STOP SAYING THAT CRAP TO ME! ARGHHHHHHHH!** "

Truthfully, Zyra enjoyed watching the color red invading the cheeks of many. It was a shame that Vi only grew blue at the thought of muscular weeds, even if the weeds themselves were harmful to the plants.

"In the garden, you don't fight with weapons," the two-legged plant thing stated to the lord of undead. "You fight with fists. Like a **real** plant."

"…Plants don't punch each other, you liar. Also, that doesn't explain why my weapons aren't working when _my entire armor is practically made of the same thing-"_

"Well **THESE** plants punch! Give it ya best shot, mad dawg."

"Oh yeah?!"

Unsummoning his mace, the Master of Metal slammed his metallic fists against each other as he raised them in front of him. "I only need to beat your shit **once,** fool!"

And as soon as the Iron Revenant rushed in, the armored warlord of Shadow Isles punched the Weedguy, making him explode into a million particles of sunlight. Mordekaiser screamed as he shielded his eyes from the light, the remaining Weedguys turning to him with their muscles bulging.

"Is that… a challenger?"

"It must be. He must be challenging us to a fight to the death."

"There's no other reason."

"Indeed. He is a true warrior of the fists if he can instantly defeat Ralph Polo like tha-"

Mordekaiser rushed over to punch the remaining Weedguys in the garden. Some of them managed to maneuver his attack, only to get smashed apart by another quick punch the iron man threw out. There was no pattern to the Iron Revenant's attacks; he just kind of flailed his arms and things around him started dying, so he spammed the same thing over and over.

But then finally, one powerful foe emerged. Raising an arm, the last Weedguy blocked one of Mordekaiser's punches at full force. Pulling its fist behind itself, the plant abomination sent an uppercut that managed to graze against the Shadow Isles warlord's helmet.

The lord of undead thrusted a knee to kill the Weedguy, but it retaliated by leaping from the ground and using the force of the knee kick to propel over Mordekaiser and kick his helmet.

"Why the heck are you the only competent one?" The Master of Metal genuinely asked.

"Do you honestly think that anybody actually cares about this entire thing?"

"Point taken."

Charging forward once more, the lord of undead raised a fist and sent out a powerful lunge, smashing apart the last Weedguy into sunlight particles. He screamed in agony as he rushed over to Zyra, panting due to all the explosions of light he had to look into whenever he took down one of the Weedguys.

And there were fifteen Weedguys. That meant fifteen explosions of pure light blasting into his eyes.

"I slaughtered them all," Mordekaiser growled. "Happy?"

With a small smile remaining on her face, the red-haired plant manipulator nodded. "Wow, Morde, good job!" Vi exclaimed as she clapped with her gauntlets. "Way to do all of the work by yourself!"

"To reward you for your efforts," Zyra said as she reached for a small pouch on her, "I have prepared two tacos."

"Give them to me! I'll-"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Those aren't tacos."

Holding two bag of taco-shaped chips in front of him, Zyra grinned as she gave them a brief shake. "Here," she said as her grin steadily grew wider. _"Your tacos."_

Vi hastily snatched a giggling Zyra and ran out of the garden as Mordekaiser started slamming his mace around the entire garden out of raw anger. During his rampage, he accidentally smashed an unsuspecting Teemo near the Champions' Break lobby into a water fountain.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If you haven't noticed yet, profanity inside dialogue has been uncensored. If this change bothers you, feel free to tell me.**

 **Next chapter – "Sona, Maven of Quintessence!" Soon featuring the Demacian crew's grand re-debut.**

 **-NK-**


	13. Sona, Maven of Quintessence!

" _I heard everyone loves Kha'Zix more than Ahri." –Brand_

* * *

Demacia: a city of glory, home to those who believed in unity through an established order that stood against villainy. Where darkness lies, Demacia traverses through with a shining beacon in its hands. Lines of soldiers specialized to take on certain tasks protected the city and eradicated threats that persisted in its borders… and sometimes outside of it.

Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, a talented warrior and leader, held power and responsibility as a result of his status and title. As a Lightshield, he carried the name of the royal Demacian family that let the country remain safe from skirmishes and battles, and as a prince, he had the honor of being a prime example of a Demacian leader.

And another day had come for him to do nothing in particular.

Sitting in his dormitory, which he sacrificed to establish a Demacian meeting room to get together with both valuable comrades and treasured friends, the prince sat at a round table, staring off into the ceiling blankly. Garen, his most trusted friend and ally, read through a magazine covering details on obsolete weapons next to him. A bunch of others all loitered around without doing anything productive for Demacia.

At last, they had nothing to be productive for during the day and age of the Institute of War's steadfast presence on Runeterra. As champions of the League, they were to remain as active as possible within the Institute's boundaries. Of course, the places they could go to were not necessarily restricted, but considering that they had quite the luggage of fame with them, many summoners excitedly wanted to participate in League matches with the Demacian champions. It was only natural for all of them to stay in the Institute most of the time.

That did nothing to explain why Jarvan's spear-wielding comrade, Xin Zhao, sat in front of a television and mash buttons on a controller to cleave through warriors that mysteriously resembled Noxians of the old. The Seneschal of Demacia was, without a doubt, one of the most competent warriors in the Fields of Justice, being able to singlehandedly smash away foes around him to take down targets he puts his focus on. Outside of the Summoner's Rift, he got his own share of combat-heavy fun through video game consoles.

Quinn and Valor, the Wings of Demacia, simply watched Xin Zhao play video games without saying much. Despite boasting an ability to spray onslaughts of arrows in the Summoner's Rift, Quinn did not move much outside of it. She preferred conserving her energy to keep herself at top condition… though, Jarvan had recently begun to suspect that it was just an excuse to not do anything strenuous. Valor followed Quinn around, so there was not much to be said to her loyal bird companion.

A gargoyle sat next to Garen, his eyes closed and his stony body unmoving. Although genuinely frightening to face in battle, Galio had an almost souped up version of Quinn's trait of being inactive. He would sleep… and just sleep for most of the day unless he felt like eating or following important orders. Once in a while, Galio would depart and search for Poppy to see if her quest in finding the owner of her legendary hammer had come to an end.

Being the only yordle of the Demacian champions, Poppy was usually outside of the meeting room to either mess around with her friends or continue her quest to find her hammer's owner. Literally everyone told her that she was the destined one to wield the hammer, but the naïve Keeper of the Hammer continuously denied such allegations- even in front of the most convincing of evidence.

There were several others that had yet to show up for the day, yet Jarvan had a feeling he would meet some of them very soon. With that in mind, the prince straightened himself up as he broke his train of thoughts.

"Every single time I get to a save point with low health," Xin Zhao complained to nobody in particular as he muttered under his breath, "there's always some gigantic boss waiting to kick my ass with a marble pillar. How JOYFUL! **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** "

Xin Zhao was one of Jarvan's best friends. The Exemplar of Demacia repeatedly told himself that as the Seneschal of Demacia growled furiously.

"Garen, I'm going to go and talk to Fiora on settling matters in Kalamanda," Jarvan said as he got up.

"Take your time."

Donning his gloriously shiny armor, Jarvan Lightshield left the Demacian meeting room as he adjusted his crown.

Truthfully, Jarvan was quite an easygoing man, but his status as prince called for a serious one. Although once in a while he would get a bit overboard with competing against Swain, his actions tended to determine how his friends would act for a short or long period of time.

Strolling down the second floor lobby in the Champions' Break, Jarvan took a deep breath.

"…Where the heck did Fiora go anyway?" He mumbled as he looked around the vacant lobby. It had been two whole days since she had left the Champions' Break since she claimed she had to set off for a "friendly family reunion" with all of her combat equipment in hand.

He took several steps forward as he made a turn to a staircase, only to find a certain Maven of Strings enter his field of view.

 _Oh, it's Sona!_

His heart fluttered at her very name. Yes, he was not one to be too judgmental about looks, which explained why Galio even became a part of the Demacians in the first place, but… she was just gorgeous in both her looks and personality. A delicate and respectful maiden who played beautiful music and held others' safety above her own…

 _I must give her a greeting before I look for Fiora,_ he thought as a smile entered his once idle expression. As the cyan-haired maiden walked up a staircase to the third floor, the Exemplar of Demacia followed her.

Much to his surprise, she continued to keep going up the stairs. Up, up, and up she went, and soon the prince found himself blinking at how endlessly she continued to walk. Most of the champions lived up to the third floor of the Champions' Break, so her going past the fourth floor in itself was strange.

 _I want to call out to her, but this does pique my curiosity,_ he thought as he continued to go up the stairs.

Soon, he reached the top floor.

… _Wait._

The top floor. It was a floor that recently had one of the old champions return to. If memory served him right, Garen told him about a returning veteran occupying the top floor of the Champions' Break.

And that veteran was none other than-

" _H-Hello, Lord Mordekaiser."_

"Ah, if it isn't the Maven of Strings? Forgive me for looking impatient but I was just on a **killing spree** in a lovely competition of shooting games. What do you want?"

Standing in the hall was Sona, with Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, right behind the entrance of a metallic dormitory. Jarvan's jaw fell at such a sight, but his eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when she asked,

" _If it would not bother you… may I come in for a moment?"_

"…Eh, fine. Just don't empty my fridge while you're here."

Jarvan Lightshield watched Sona gently walk into the dormitory, with Mordekaiser standing by the entrance with crossed arms and an annoyed look. The iron man promptly slammed the door shut in the roughest way possible after the Maven of Strings slipped in.

…

…

…

…

…

The first thing that came into Jarvan's mind was a big, fat,

" _W-What the fu-"_

* * *

" _ **AND SO, WE WILL BEGIN OUR MEETING FOR TODAY!"**_

Jarvan slammed his hands against the round table that sat within the Demacian meeting room, his eyes wide in alarm.

Everyone in the room took their seats at the round table. Shyvana, the Half-Dragon, and Luxanna Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity, both respectively sat next to Jarvan and Garen as soon as they entered the room. Jarvan had sent out a distress signal to his officers, though some of them like Fiora and Shauna Vayne were highly likely to ignore him for reasons unknown.

"Today, I had witnessed something frightening," Jarvan stated after he cleared his throat, his tone barely composed and filled with concern. "Today, I have seen Lady Buvelle enter the dormitory of none other than Mordekaiser."

"…Uh, Jarvan?" Shyvana asked as she blinked at the Lightshield's confusion. "I heard that Sona is trying to befriend him, and judging by how she's still alive, it might just be working."

"S-Still!"

A sigh escaped from the prince's lips as he shook his head. "I, in no way, would prefer not to presume that the lord of undead is accepting of new friendships. As a leader of Demacia, however, I am still aware that he has attacked some of our people, and most importantly, _manipulated_ their souls into harming others."

Xin Zhao raised his hand. Noticing that he was still holding a grip on his controller, he quickly tossed the thing away before raising his hand again.

"Yes, Xin Zhao?"

"Is this important?"

"…Yes."

Garen's bright little sister raised her hand as she asked with a beaming smile, "Why are we still talking about this?" And to make matters worse, Garen, who usually sided with Jarvan's points, seemed reluctant on whether to question the purpose of the prince's suspicions or not.

"E-Everyone," the Exemplar of Demacia spoke again as he coughed. "Please hear me out."

The Demacians stared at Jarvan intently, their eyes wide with genuine curiosity.

"I am proposing," Jarvan said after he finally calmed everyone down, "that we watch over Sona for the next few days."

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Jarvan?"

"Yes?"

Xin Zhao slid his hand over his hair as he bluntly told his leader with a deadpan look,

" **That's fucking creepy."**

"Yes," Garen agreed, coughing as he blushed for some really odd reason that unnerved Lux. "T-That may be… taking things a bit too far."

Shyvana's eyes glowed as she glared daggers at Jarvan, the ever-quiet Quinn doing the same. Right before Jarvan was able to ask why they gave him such a menacing look, Poppy entered the room with a big lollipop in hand.

"Hey guys!" She chirped with a big smile as she lifted the candy. "I'm baaaaaack~!"

Turning to the happy yordle, the Half-Dragon, the Lady of Luminosity, and the Wing of Demacia felt lightbulbs appear over their heads.

"Hey, Poppy," Shyvana almost seethed as she asked, "what do you think about putting Sona under surveillance for three days straight?"

At first, a look of confusion washed over the yordle's bright smile. Her confusion slowly contorted into a disturbed frown as she muttered, "That's kinda creepy. Who would think about something like that?"

The Exemplar of Demacia raised his hand as he confessed, "I have."

"…O-Oh. It's, uh… It's kinda creepy, buuuuuuut I guess there's a… good p-point in doing so?"

" **It's fucking creepy."**

"Xin, don't say that in front of Poppy," Garen berated the Seneschal of Demacia. Ironic, considering how old Xin was compared to the Might of Demacia.

Letting a hand slam against the table to catch everyone's attention again, Jarvan cleared his throat as he took a deep breath.

"Everyone," he clarified, "I am not saying that we should **spy** on the Maven of Strings. I am proposing that we should take a look at her surroundings and what she does with the other champions for just a few days. It is for her safety, of course, but it is also to alleviate any doubts her friends and I could feel about her actions."

Being a prince made him very, very convincing. The Demacian champions' eyes shined at his brilliance.

" _Dear gods,"_ Xin Zhao whispered, _"that makes a whole lot of sense even though it's still fucking creepy."_

" **DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF POPPY!"**

" **OKAY FINE, GEEZ!"**

* * *

The next day, Sona Buvelle gently walked down the Champions' Break with her etwahl. After a defeat to her summoner's opposing team that left much to be desired, her spirits fell a bit. She and her summoners had fallen into some sort of "losing spree," and while Sona herself was patient with the concept of defeat, her summoners all seemed to feel greatly discouraged to continue using Support champions at every loss.

She hoped that fate would grant her a few victories to make the people around her feel better.

As the Maven of Strings went through the entrance of the Champions' Break, a group of familiar Demacians poked their heads out behind the doors. They had hidden in nearby bushes until the maiden walked into the Break.

"Like I said, this is really, REALLY creepy," Xin repeated for the hundredth time, turning to Jarvan with a deadpan expression.

"Just give us a moment and we'll be at a better position," the Exemplar of Demacia reassured.

"That's not assuring at all, Jarvan."

"…"

Shyvana jabbed at Xin with an annoyed frown, mouthing him to shut up. Garen and Lux blinked at the oblivious Maven of Strings' path in an identical fashion, and Quinn pretended to listen to Jarvan as she examined his handsome features. Poppy ran off to mess around in the bustling center of the Institute of War, but nobody said anything about it.

Why Galio ran off with her as well, nobody could explain in any form.

"Well, let's follow her, then," Lux chirped brightly as she took a step away from the entrance.

" **Wait.** "

Startled, the Demacians whirled around and found none other than Master Yi, the Wuju Swordsman, standing behind them.

"Y-Yi?" Garen said as he made an awkward grin. "Well, um… You see, we're-"

"No need to explain it," the Ionian warrior said with a serious tone as he nodded once. "I understand your troubled thoughts, and I believe I can give you all assistance."

"Any kind of assistance is appreciated," Jarvan blurted out before any of the Demacians were able to question whether or not Yi knew about what they were doing. "Is there something strange with Sona as of recent days?"

The master of Wuju stroked his beard as he put up a thoughtful look shielded by his visor. "I know of a dark secret," he admitted, catching the attentions of the Demacians quickly.

"A… dark secret?"

"From Sona?!"

"What could it be? Tell us!"

"This does seem to be quite troublesome."

Master Yi nodded gravely.

"Sona has been hanging out with Mordekaiser recently."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… **We all know that already.** "

After being severely disappointed by Master Yi's "revelation," the Demacians continued to follow and watch Sona from afar. Fortunately for them, the Maven of Strings was far too occupied with trying to keep her thoughts from clouding her mind.

And so, she decided to shoo away her dark thoughts! The cyan-haired maiden went to her dormitory and cleaned everything in sight, but the thoughts lingered! She tried to exercise by jogging down the lobby, but she was unable to go further than one pathetically slow lap.

Dressed in a blue tank top and sky-blue training pants, she sat at the bench as she took deep breaths, a thin layer of sweat glistening on her beautifully healthy skin. The Demacians watched her recover, Jarvan, Xin Zhao, and Garen staring rather intently at the tired Maven of Strings.

Lux smashed her brother's head with her staff. Quinn and Shyvana slammed Jarvan and Xin Zhao's heads against each other.

As she continued to compose herself, however, Sona eventually heard a voice that belonged to a certain Shadow Isles general.

"Is that… the Maven of Strings?" Mordekaiser mumbled to himself from afar, catching the maiden's attention as he walked over to her with a dead horse slung over his shoulder. Why he had a dead horse over his shoulder, she did not want to know.

"Well, if it isn't the Maven of Strings," the Iron Revenant cackled with the dead animal remaining still on his armor. "I suppose you were _working out,_ perhaps?"

" _Y-Yes… Hello, Lord Mordekaiser."_

"Is that thing next to you the Ed Wall thingy-majigger?"

The maiden glanced at the instrument she left on the bench she sat at. She forgot to leave it in her dormitory…

" _Yes,"_ Sona answered gently without pointing out that her instrument was called an _etwahl_ and not an Ed Wall.

"I knew it. Woman!" Mordekaiser boomed as he pointed an index finger at her, "I demand you to- Ah, hold on. Lemme get rid of this… horse."

Rushing over to a gigantic furnace room usually used to heat things up, the lord of undead threw away the dead horse in a raging fire as he returned to the lobby. The Demacians watched in silence and concern as the hulking figure walked over to Sona.

Mordekaiser opened his mouth to say something, only to find no words slip out of him. He remained still for a few good seconds before he confessed,

"I forgot what to say."

Everybody except for the Master of Metal and the Maven of Strings slammed their faces into the palms of their hands.

"…Anyway, move over. I'm gonna lie down."

" _A-Ah."_

Some people made their actions vague to avoid looking disrespectful to others. Mordekaiser had little to no respect to anything and clearly preferred to treat everything depending on how he himself was treated by them. So when Sona scooted over for him, she knew that he was not trying his hardest to be rude to her or anything along that line.

The lord of undead found the mix of metal and wood to be impressive in the sense that it did not make him bolt away from the lack of metal. Although nothing could compare to his flawless sofa, having a change of furniture was not bad once in a while.

…Except the bench was not his, and it was far from being "furniture" to anybody. There was also the fact that he just got kicked out of his own dormitory by Vi because he called her "fat hands" and triggered the Piltover Enforcer way too hard.

The Maven of Strings glanced at the lord of undead, who stared at the high ceiling.

He was far from gentle, but something about the iron-clad warrior made her feel at peace. Around her, his talk of violence lessened. He spoke excitedly about music instead, the one thing both of them share heartfelt passion for. Whereas he delved frequently into the realm of more modern, yet obscure music such as rock and metal, she knew most about instruments with long histories to them.

He intentionally adjusted what he talked about around her without explicitly telling her about said adjustments, and that let Sona know he was nicer than most people made him out to be.

Sometimes he would just randomly throw a mace at a fly in his dormitory and leave a huge crack on a metal wall, however, so he still had a long way to go.

He was still a great friend to have.

"Woman," the Iron Revenant muttered as he peered up at her. "You seem to be deep in thought."

Startled by his sudden statement, the Maven of Strings flinched as she put up a nervous smile before sighing dejectedly. As much as she wanted to hide her emotions, the lord of undead was almost a god at reading them. It reminded her of Karma and Soraka's talent in deciphering even the most complicated of emotions, though the iron man did not seem to care as much about such a trait.

" _My… matches have not been going well as of recently,"_ the Demacian maiden admitted, her eyes half-open as she held back a frown from taking over her idle expression. _"I believe my losses have been affecting both my fans and summoners negatively. And I am still quite lost on what to do…"_

As she spoke, the Demacians fell silent from their bickering. As weird as all of them hiding behind a giant plant vase was, they knew that Sona was one to easily feel guilty about those who feel bad about underperforming even with her assistance. The woman who played the etwahl had a soft heart, and her confidence was just as fragile.

Jarvan's heart fell at the thought of the maiden not speaking to anybody about her issues. She rarely shared them to anybody else due to her not wanting to trouble others about her own concerns and worries.

But the lord of undead turned out to be a strange case to her.

Sitting up, the Master of Metal turned to her and simply stared at her without moving an inch. Sona blinked, her eyes widening as the Iron Revenant slowly leaned into her with squinted red eyes.

"Maven of Strings," the iron man muttered as he peered into her cerulean eyes, "as much as I want to tell you to 'git gud,' I'll tell you to just keep trying."

"… _?"_

"Just try. Try! Try to kick more asses. Try to… support more asses or something. Heal asses. Anything as long as you're doing anything to carry the idiots who keep throwing your games! I'm sure you'll find out what mistakes your summoners make and talk down the little shits into actually winning.

"Of course nobody's good consistently and slumps roll in once in a while. Except me. I'm legitimately overpowered as balls, and the League holds me back to make me look slightly weaker than a fed Rammus. **HA!** "

The Demacians wondered what the heck the lord of undead was exactly talking about, but the Maven of Strings smiled at the boast he snuck into his advice.

"… **I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!** "

Much to the surprise of the champions of Demacia, the maiden stifled a silent giggle as she looked away from the angered Master of Metal.

As the lord of undead crossed his arms while mumbling about how everybody respected and feared him in his older days, Shyvana poked at Jarvan with her gauntlets equipped. "I've never seen her like that," the Half-Dragon remarked.

"Neither have I," the Exemplar of Demacia agreed. "Neither have I, but I…"

A small smile formed on the prince's face. Mordekaiser was an emblem of destruction, tyranny, and chaos. At least, the emblem people had constructed based on his general actions and beliefs displayed in the public said so. And while the prince of Demacia was not one to laxly let the Master of Metal out of his perception, he realized a trait within the grumpy Shadow Isles warlord.

But his comrades would not understand just yet. After all, the prince himself shared a bit of interesting history with the Iron Revenant. What mattered at the moment, however, was that Sona was not in big danger for the time being.

Before Xin Zhao suggested that they sniped Mordekaiser with an AWP, the Exemplar of Demacia spoke quietly, "I believe we should back off for now."

"Wha- but Prince Jarvan," Garen said, looking between the prince and the Iron Revenant, "I think we're witnessing what could follow into anything at this point. I suggest-"

"He's right!" Lux gushed excitedly with sparkling eyes as she barely contained her volume. "This could lead to a… a… A… HUG! THAT'LL BE SO _CUTE!"_

"Or they could just screw each other. Right out here in the open where we can see them-"

 _ **WHACK!**_

" **HOGEUHGAGH-** "

Lux smashed her light stick against Xin's head so hard, he fainted. Quinn took out a cup of salt and poured it over his wound. Jarvan attempted to calm everyone down but again, none of them were able to be silenced quickly.

At that point, both Mordekaiser and Sona had become aware of the Demacians' presence. Rolling his eyes, the iron man grumbled to the maiden, "Looks like your 'friends' are fighting in a pretty Noxian way. Go check it out."

The Maven of Strings nodded as she got up, no longer exhausted from her underwhelming exercise. Facing the Master of Metal, she bowed politely as she gave him a small smile.

" _Thank you, Lord Mordekaiser,"_ she said, her expression noticeably brighter than before. _"I hope we speak with each other more soon."_

"Hmph."

And thus, the Demacian maiden scuttled off to relieve the Demacians of their panic, only to frighten them even further when she revealed that she had noticed them following her. Mordekaiser closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sweet tones of fear and confusion… but he ended up rolling off the bench to walk away due to how obnoxious Lux's screams were.

That day, the Maven of Strings got a bit closer with the armored warlord of the Shadow Isles.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Jarvan isn't a butt-butt. Ye.**

 **Next chapter - "Wrath of the Blood Moon!" Featuring a lazy Vi pitted against a Kalista wearing a Hannya in a not-so-battle-like battle(?).**

 **Also… Steel Revolution will soon receive a webtoon-styled comic for a portion of its first chapter! It'll probably be released later when I feel like completing it, but for now all I can say is that it's rather unpolished and (literally) sketchy. Mordekaiser in a colorful page sounds pretty interesting, don't you think?**

 **I have no idea where to upload the thing once it's done though so bear with me.**

 **-NK-**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTES INTERMISSION

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ONLY CHAPTER. THIS WILL BE ERASED BASED ON THE FEEDBACK I RECEIVE.**

 **Hello.**

 **I'm NK, author of Steel Revolution.**

 **As you know, SR has been rebooted several times for quite a while now. Almost to the point of repetition.**

 **The first reboot was meant to attempt to match Riot's new lore style with SR, but it failed mostly because of how the lore constantly shifts and isn't fully solidified. The second reboot, which is the one you were reading here, went under an untold hiatus because I found it hard to restart the entire thing, despite the improved grammar being appealing overall. Some chapters I dished out left me disappointed a couple of days after reading through them.**

 **So, I have a question.**

 **Should I continue this story? And if so, should I continue the very first version of Steel Revolution rather than attempt to construct a reboot for it?**

 **I will set up a poll in my profile, but you may leave a message in the Reviews this time (which is something I usually don't do). Please give me your feedback, because Steel Revolution is still something I haven't forgotten, but couldn't bring myself to continue after numerous writer's blocks for League fics in general.**

 **Thanks in advance, and I will get back to you after a decent amount of feedback is received.**

 **-NK-**

* * *

Mordekaiser stared at the gigantic notice sitting in the middle of a white page. His eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill the author if he doesn't finish my f**king story," he growled, taking out his mace as he marched over to my desk.

* * *

 **P.S. I'm going to fkin die if nobody answers**


	15. LAST AUTHOR'S NOTES (For this story)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hello.**

 **I guess it's a bit odd to jump around stories so much, but I think the Reboots gave me some good chapters to update certain old chapters in the oldest Steel Revolution at the moment. The first chapter, for example, was honestly better than the one in the oldest Steel Revolution.**

 **Which will soon enough no longer be the oldest once more.**

 **I'm not going to say that I will neglect everything I made in this Reboot. With that said, carrying over some of the chapters' elements here to the already-established original story should have honestly been what I did in the first place. I wrote too much in the original to abandon it with a straight face, I'll admit that fully.**

 **With that said, it's time to pack up and- in all honesty- return and** **stop f*cking rebooting this crap over and over again** **. Even I'm getting tired and embarrassed of my inconsistency with this story in particular.**

 **With that said, I hope to no longer disappoint! (Or disappoint less, since it's impossible to not disappoint)**

 **-NK-**

 **P.S. To those who have just started reading Steel Revolution, please go to my profile and find the original that is now marked "Steel Revolution." That will be updated, and since it's got over 47 chapters fully loaded, it might take a bit to get readjusted to the story again.**


End file.
